


Joyriding

by FraBee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Anal Sex, Band tee, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Concerts, Eren and Levi are dead in love with each other, Ereri Week, Ereri smut, Eventual mikannie smut, Fingering, Girl/Girl, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Miscommunication, Mustang, References to Arctic Monkeys, Rimming, Road Trips, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sexual Tension, Sir Kink, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, Yuri, angst/smut/fluff, boy/boy, ereri, ereri fluff, riren smut, spy Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 71,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FraBee/pseuds/FraBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! It's  been requested on my tumblr ( my--names-blurryface ) that I post this story on Ao3 so here it is:</p><p>Levi Ackerman is a member of a secret government organization, the Survey Corps and is on a mission to avenge not on only the deaths of hundreds of people, but also of his colleaugue and mentor Grisha Jaeger by the hands of a ruthless gang called the Titans.</p><p>Eren Jaeger, who never knew his father, has led a quiet life in Shiganshina up until now and will soon be leaving for Trost University, then who knows?</p><p>Get a job?</p><p>Get married?</p><p>Have kids?</p><p>Anything is possible. </p><p>What he doesn't expect though, is to wake up in his own car with a raven-haired man sitting in the driver's seat taking him to god knows where.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>Ok so modernday!au ereri. There will be adult content so if you don't like it, don't read it.</p><p>I don't own any of the characters or  aot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're making my skin crawl.

**Author's Note:**

> Eren's thoughts in italic.
> 
> Levi's thoughts in bold.

Eren opened his eyes.  
The sun shining through the car window was the first thing he noticed.  
He then looked directly in front of him and sitting on the dash he saw the very glittery birthday card Armin and Mikasa had made him (although Mikasa stressed that it had been in fact Armin's idea). Eren's thoughts drifted to his birthday party that he'd spent with his friends and family just a few days ago.  
He was now officially an adult, although it was kind of hard to feel like one when your friends give you pink glittery birthday cards.

Eren thinks he should really have a talk with Armin.

Still, they were all going to Trost University together and a smile was about to creep its way on his lips as he thought of this when his brain suddenly kicked in.

He'd just woken up in a car.

His car.

But he wasn't driving it.

Eren's head spun to his right.

There, sitting right next to him, was a complete stranger.  
He somehow managed to muffle the scream that threatened to escape his lips and stared at the guy in the driver's seat in disbelief.

_What on earth is going on here?_

The staring went on for a while. Eren couldn't help thinking that this man was attractive and took in every aspect of his face: the raven hair styled in an undercut, the deliciously pail skin and sculptured face. What stood out the most though were his narrow grey eyes, focused on the road ahead and not even once looking towards Eren.

A thought then swam through his panicked mind.

_He hasn't realised I'm awake yet._

Eren took this as a sign.

_I just might be able to get out of this shit._

He started thinking of ways he could knock this guy out. Unfortunately, the fact that Eren was an overall decent human being meant that he didn't keep any guns or knives in the glove compartment.

_If I manage to escape, I should at least invest in a baseball bat to keep under the passenger seat._

Eren's eyes were still glued to the guy and they roamed quickly over his body.

_Well... he's lean but he's not that tall._  
_I can definitely take him, and when I've knocked him out I can just leave him by the side of the road. Y-yeah, that sounds like a pl-_

"Oi kid!"

Eren jumped.

"Are you just going to stare at me like that all day?" The guy asked but Eren was petrified.

"I mean, I understood the first five minutes, I started losing my patience after ten more but it's been twenty minutes now and you're making my skin crawl!" He nearly shouted.

"...M-me?" Eren finally found the courage to say.

"I-I'm...me-e...I-you?" He managed to stutter out.

"I see pronouns are difficult for you."

Eren managed to get over the initial shock and found his courage.

"I'M MAKING YOUR SKIN CRAWL? BUDDY DO YOU REALISE YOU'RE THE ONE KIDNAPPING ME?! NOT TO MENTION WITH MY OWN FU-"

A hard slap from the driver interrupted Eren's freak out.

"If you ever scream in my ears like that again I'll give your face so many bruises you're going to look like a fucking rainbow by the time I'm done with you, got it kid?" The raven-haired man snarled at him.

Eren felt the sudden urge to hold a hand up to his stinging cheek (and maybe also cry).  
But he found out that he couldn't.  
For some unknown reason he'd just realised that his hands were tied.

"What the hell..?" He barely whispered.

The man glanced over at him.

"What? Don't tell me you've just found out your hands were tied?"

Eren looked livid. He said nothing and stared intensely at the rope around his hands as if he were trying to untie it with his mind.

"How about I solve another mystery for you? Your legs are tied too." They man said, sounding amused.

Eren tried to move his legs and true enough he found out that he couldn't.

He let out a sigh.

_There's obviously no reasoning with this guy, you can see he's mental._

_Might as well find out why I'm about to die._

_Just maybe don't be so forceful this time? I really don't care for another slap._

"W-why are you... why are you do-doing this?" Eren hated himself for how cowardly he was being.

"Why do you only have two modes?"

"Ex-excuse me?"

"There you see? You seem to go from blushing virgin to loud child and then back to blushing virgin. Personally I can't decide which is more irritating."

Eren's face turned crimson and his mouth fell open.

The other seemed amused by this and chuckled.

Although Eren didn't want admit it to himself, the sound made his stomach flip so he tried to ignore it.

"You really don't remember?" The man then asked but just got a blank stare from the boy.

"Damn kid, I knew I hit you hard but didn't think it was that hard to give you amnesia."

He then reached into his pocket, pulled out a piece of paper and put it on Eren's lap.

"Maybe that will remind you."

The boy looked down.

On the piece of paper, written in his own handwriting (including his signature smiley face), was his phone number.


	2. I’m Levi, you won’t forget will you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is what happened before Eren got kidnapped so enjoy!

Eren walked into the coffee shop with a slight spring in his step and a smile on his face.

Today was his last work day at the café, tomorrow he was going to take a long ass drive to Trost and finally go to University.

He saw it as his lifetime dream, his destiny, the Emerald City at the end of his rocky and twisted yellow brick road.

Tomorrow he was going to break free of this limbo he called life and _really start living_.

These were the thoughts that were running through his head as he got behind the the bar and started putting on his apron, when suddenly his eyes locked on one costumer in particular.

_And who is that fine piece of ass?_

Eren wasn’t sure from which of his two brains that comment had originated from, but the fact he even thought of such a thing made him blush.  
It didn’t stop him from staring at the guy.

The icy grey eyes were what stood out the most: the overall expression on his face made him seem distant, like he’d been through a lot and wasn’t affected by the world around him anymore.  
This man definitely didn’t look like he belonged in such a place, or _anywhere else_.

_Maybe he’s from another planet?_  
_He could be an ange-_

“Yo, dude!” Connie, his coworker, said.  
“Are you actually going to work at all today?”

“Yeah, sorry I was… daydreaming?” Eren said with an awkward smile.

“Yeah no shit” the other smirked.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Well why don’t you go serve that table over there?”

Eren glanced at where Connie was pointing.

_Oh no._

“O-oh…yeah. I’ll be back in a minute.”

 _Eren, you dumbass, Connie saw you staring at the guy and now he’s gonna make you pay._  
_Oh God, why didn’t I get to work right awa_ -

“Hello”

- _who’s talking?_

Eren glanced down.

_Oh._

_Mistery guy_ was staring right at him.

“OH! Hi! My name’s E- I MEAN! You don’t give a shit about that… Sorry!”

_Start over, big breath_

Eren exhaled.

“Good morning sir, welcome to…”

They both looked at each other.

“To…”

_NAME OF THE PLACE, NAME OF THE PLACE, COME ON EREN YOU’VE WORKED HERE FOR THE LAST FOUR YEARS!!!_

“…Uh”

 _Don’t look in his eyes, do not, I REPEAT DO N- Oh fuck me_.

_Why am I so stupid? God I shouldn’t be allowed in public-_

The weight in his chest started to get heavier, his face was burning.

Everytime he had a moment like this he always felt the world crumble down around him.

He glanced at the guy again to squeak out an apology, but the sight in front of him was something he was sure he’d never forget.

Mr. Dreamboat was grinning at him like mad, his cold eyes shining.

_Oh God,I made such a fool of myself that he’s making fun of me-_

“Honestly kid, I don’t give a shit what this place is called. I didn’t even check as I walked in.”

That comment made Eren relax slightly, as the feeling returned to his arms and legs.

“W-well that’s easy for you to say, I work here so-”

“I tend not to let my life revolve around things that are futile. I am very interested in learning your name though.”

“E-Eren, Eren Jaeger.”

There was a sudden falter in the stranger's smile.

“And what a beautiful name it is. Eren would you be so kind to bring me a black coffee?”

“Of course”

“Thank you”

“Wait…”  _Hoe don’t do it._

“You never told me yours. Your name, I mean.”

“Oh of course, how silly of me. I’m Levi, you won’t forget will you?”

_How could I?_

~~~

Just as Eren left Levi’s coffee on his table (with a piece of paper with his cell number written on it on the side), several people,wearing masks and carrying guns, came busting through the door of the caffetteria.

It wasn’t too long before the sounds of fire arms and screams were flooding his ears.

_'I need to get to the back and call the police._  
_I need to get to the back and call the police._  
_'I need to get to the back and call-_

_OH GOD IS THAT GIRL DEAD?!_

_EREN PLEASE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE FOCUS!_

* * *

* * *

* * *

****

A sharp pain from the back of his head made him collapse onto the floor and he blacked out.


	3. Now, now Mildred… that’s not entirely true. Remember back in ‘69?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which questions are answered and Levi has a row with a couple of old ladies.

“Now do you remember?” Levi asked.

“…yes” Eren choked out.

_Unfortunately_

Eren cursed the almost immediate infatuation he’d felt for the stranger (or should he say Levi?), that of course turned out to be a psycho.

“Good, so now you can relax and let me drive in peace.”

“…Wait, what?” Eren exclaimed. “You hit on me, then you and a gang of other deranged bastards shoot everyone at the café, but not me, I get the honour of being kidnapped and have some stranger take my car for a joyride. Who even does that, uh?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, kid. Not a single thing you just said was true. Those people who busted into the café are no associates of mine, I’m trying to stay clear of those dicks.  
Last night I cought a few of them on my tail but I didn’t have a car to get away.  
Which brings me to your next accusation, like hell I was actually hitting on you. I needed a ride, and over emotional little brats with daddy issues who carry their car keys in the back pocket of their jeans are just the way to get one.  
Didn’t take me too long to figure out which one your car was, and honestly kid the only reason you’re in this car right now is because we interacted too much.  
You have information about me that they don’t have and if I’d left you there with them, they would have managed to make you squeak it out while they were torturing you, in the end killing you with the rest of the people at the café.”

Eren’s response was utter silence.

“So what I’m basically saying is.” Levi went on.“It’s thanks to me you’re alive.”

Levi was sure that he had intimidated the boy enough and was satisfied with himself.

“No” Eren said, turning his head towards the driver with a look of pure defiance in his eyes.  
“It’s thanks to you that about twenty people died this morning because you needed to steel a car. You knew what was coming yet you strolled into the café without a care in the world. How could you not warn anyone, uh? You piece of shit, is your life really so much worth other people’s?”

The sudden spurt of courage the seemingly week boy showed had struck a nerve within Levi, but he stayed just as calm and relaxed like he had been till that moment.

“No.” He turned around and looked deep into Eren’s eyes. “But it was worth _those_ people’s lives”

Eren felt sick.

“And I’ll tell you something else: you better fight to get what you want, always. Otherwise there’s just no use.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Eren asked, rage bubbling up inside him.  
“I’ve already fought my battle. _The oh so famous little bastard Eren Jaeger,_ his mother barely scraping by to put food on the table and his father fucking off as soon as he’d found out his fiancé was pregnant.  
Against all odds and what everyone said I would end up being, I actually got somewhere with my life, I managed to get a scholarship at Trost a-and…”

It suddenly hit Eren.

_That’s were I’m supposed to be right now._

Gloom washed over his face.

Levi realised this.

“Oh come on warrior princess, don’t leave me hanging.”

“It’s your fault.”

“Pardon?”

“It’s your fault. If you hadn’t showed up, none of this would have happened.  
I was supposed to go to University today.  
My life was supposed to change.”

Little did Eren know that his life had already started changing from the moment he met Levi, and there was no going back.

***

For the next few hours not a word was said between them.

This was killing Eren because he didn’t know how long he’d been sitting in the car, who this man even was and what he wanted from him, where they were headed and if he was getting out of this.

The raven didn’t seem to be bothered by Eren’s silence at all and kept driving.

By night fall, even if he did try to stay awake, Eren dozed off, hoping Levi wouldn’t murder him in his sleep.

Levi didn’t stop though, the mission he was on was too important to be wasting his time sleeping.

**I’ll stop tomorrow. The brat’s probably going to be hungry anyway.**

The next day.

Eren woke up with a start, as the car suddenly stopped and Levi was shouting:“God damnit woman what are you, a hundred? People your age shouldn’t be aloud to drive!”

Eren didn’t know where he’d found the strength to roll his eyes, but that was exactly what he did as he realised he was still in his car and Levi was still driving (and apparently flipping off old ladies, who didn’t seem to be mad at Levi one bit.)

“Why the hell would you suddenly stop in the middle of the road? You’re lucky I managed to stop before crashing into you!”

The one in the driver’s seat was silent while the other one smiled and said: “Thabitha this handsome young gentleman is right you know? What if we had a truck behind us? We would have been squished!”

“And what a shame that would have been…” Levi barely mumbled.

“Levi!” Eren, who had been listening to the whole conversation, sniggered.

This made the driver turn around in surprise, even if just for a moment and then returned his attention to the two women.

“I apologize for his disrespect ladies.” Eren said.

“Oooh look Thabitha! Another young man! Such nice manners too."The woman in the passenger seat said.

She then looked Levi in the eye and said: “You better not let him get away! And by that I mean treat him like a prince and not tying him up. Thabitha and I have been together for forty years now, and we’ve never done such a thing.”

“Now, now Mildred… that’s not entirely true. Remember back in ‘69?” Thabitha, who had been quiet till that moment, said.

“Oh hush, hush! These two boys are too sweet and innocent for such things.” She looked at Eren “But for future reference sweetie, you can let Mr. Grouchy Pants here tie you up for when you have intercourse, it’s jolly good fun!”

Eren by now was blushing so hard, he was sure his face looked like a tomato.

“Well ma'am thank you so much for that wide range of information I did not need in this lifetime or the next. Goodbye, see you never.”

Levi drove off, hoping not to have such encounters again.

Eren was once again not able to say a word, but this time simply because he was terribly embarassed. Once his stomach started to growl though, it was Levi who spoke.

“Listen to me very carefully, okay? I am willing to stop so you can eat, drink, piss, shit, have a smoke, you name it. My condition obviously is you’re not aloud to report me or make any kind of scene, understood?”

“And what if I didn’t understand?”

“Then you can rot in this car for all I care.”

“Then… how about some leverage?”

“Shoot.”

“You promise me here and now that I get out of this alive.”

“Kid, I can’t even garantee my own safety so I can’t promise you such a thing.”

“Then you get to answer truthfully to all my questions”

“I’ll tell you everything you have the right to know”

“Deal”

“Deal” Levi nodded “We’re here” he then said and finally stopped the car.


	4. As long as he’s with you his life is constantly hanging by a thread.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji Zoe is all I have to say.

Eren realised, now that they were going to be in public, Levi had to untie him.

It seemed as if Levi had the same train of thought, and pulled a knife out of God knows where.

This slightly scared Eren.

“Um… what are you doing with that?”

“What do you think genius? I’m gonna cut the rope.”

“Oh… I thought you were gonna untie it…” Knives made Eren nervous, especially now that the guy who kidnapped him was holding one.

“Trust me, there is no untying this.”

Eren nodded in understanding.

 _Of fucking course_.

Levi started to get closer.

As he was lowering the blade near Eren’s wrists, the boy suddenly pulled away.

The knife missed his skin by an inch.

“What in the hell are you doing?” Levi asked bewildered.

“SORRY! Sorry, sorry, sorry. I panicked!”

Levi drank in Eren’s features: his body was stiff, worry written all over his face.

Yes, he could scold the guy like he always did but he knew the boy had every right to act this way.

“Look...” **Eren** “kid, I’m steady with a blade, I really am. But I can’t guarantee not to hurt you if you squirm like that.”

“Yeah… I’m sorry.”

Eren sighed.

“I can’t believe I’m apologising to my kidnapper.”

Levi couldn’t help cracking a (small) smile, hoping Eren wouldn’t notice.

Once again he lowered the knife to the rope around Eren’s wrists, this time holding them with his own hand, just in case.

Eren meanwhile was fidgeting and biting his lower lip, even if he was trying to stay still.

Levi then looked up and stared into the teal-green eyes.

**God dammit brat, I know it’s hard but you need to trust me.**

“Hey! Eyes on me.” Levi said with a calm voice.

“Are you crazy? You’re not even looking at the blade!” Eren protested.

“Just please look at what you’re doing!” He kept on saying. “Stop staring at me!”

Levi wasn’t having any of it though.

While squirming and now shouting Eren couldn’t stop staring in to the other’s eyes.

The raven saw this as an advantage.

“Are you sure that’s what you really want?” He said and inched closer.

Eren’s body stilled at the question.

**Score one for Levi.**

“Uh? I-I…”

“Sorry, I must not have been close enough for you to hear.”

Levi was now leaning into Eren so much, he might as well have been sitting on his lap.

“What I wanted to know was: do you really want me to stop staring into those mesmerising eyes of yours _Eren_? ”

Maybe it was because of the half lidded gaze Levi was giving him, maybe it was because of what Levi had just said about his eyes, maybe it was because he was just some awkward 18 year old or maybe it was due to Levi’s lips being slightly parted as he leaned in, but Eren found himself tilting his head and closing his eyes, his face burning.

Eren’s brain felt like it was blank and going a 1000 miles per hour at same time.

The anticipation was killing him, then finally he felt Levi’s breath on his face.

_Okay Eren, you can do this 3 - 2 -_

“I’m done.” Levi said.

Eren opened his eyes.

Levi was once again, (100 %) sitting on the driver’s seat and Eren’s wrists were finally free.

“What was that all about?” Eren asked.

“What was what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, you know what.”

“Oh that… Just my way of getting you to stay still. Sorry I made that dumb crush you have on me even worse.”

“Look just… never do that again.”

“Oh I’m sorry but you’re not exactly in a position to be complaining. I’ll tell you a way to get over it: every time I act in a certain way around you, just know in your heart that I’m messing with you.”

Eren had no response.

“I mean” Levi kept talking.“It’s not like you’d ever have a chance with me.”

“Yeah… of course.”

“Now come on, lift your legs. I need to cut the rest of the rope.”

***

Another awkward 10 minutes went by before Eren was finally able to walk out of that car and into the diner.

“Here’s some money, get what you want. I need to make a call.” Levi told him, turned on his heels and walked out the door.

Eren ended up ordering two burgers for himself, since he felt like he hadn’t eaten in forever.

***

Levi tapped his foot on the ground impatiently and waited for Hanji to pick up.

“ _Yes_?”

“Oh fucking finally! I thought you died.”

_“Who is this?”_

“Must we do this every time?”

 _“Yes Levi, new rules since the break-in_.”

“Come on shitty glasses you know it’s me, you’ve said it yourself.”

_“Leeeeviii play along, or I’ll hang up on youuuu”_

“Hanji no way”

_“Come on Levi, tell me something only you and I would know, otherwise how do I know it’s you? By the way, if it is you then you know what story I wanna hear.”_

Levi mumbled _everyfuckingtime_ under is breath.

“At the party we had on graduation night, after I found out I was gonna become an agent for the Survey Corps, I got so drunk that by the end of the night I was running around stark naked shouting…”

“ _…yes? Come on, this is the best part!”_

“… shouting ‘I have the prettiest bottom in all the land!’ I then tried seducing Erwin by saying ‘Smith’s bottom isn’t as pretty as mine, but I wouldn’t say no if I ever got the chance to squeeze those but cheeks with my own hands.”

 _“HA HA HA”_ Hanji cackled _“ Oh my God that story never gets old.”_

“I beg to differ.” Levi said with a cold voice. “You got what you wanted pea-brain, now can we move on?”

_“Yeah, but Levi… Why are you reporting to me? Isn’t there another inside agent assigned to you, that you report everything to? Or did you just miss hearing my voice?”_

“Hanji look everything has gone apeshit. You knew about Erwin telling me to completly change the way I looked and to stay out of sight for a while?”

“ _Yeah and honestly I can’t wait to see what you look like! Who knows by the way?”_

“That’s the problem, I was only supposed to report it to the guy who files in all my reports to Erwin and that was supposed to be it.  
Thing is that the next day, I was keeping an eye on a few of _them_ in a bar, but somehow _they_ recognised me.  
I spent all day being chased by _them_ from place to place. Someone had told _them_ it was me Hanji, that’s why I don’t trust anyone at the Agency now but you. I need someone I can depend on, who's on the inside.”

“ _Well Levi I’m flattered that you still trust me, but I really want to know what happened next._ ”

“I managed to get through the night but I knew I had to take off the next day or it was going to be the end.

So I walked in to this café planning on stealing someone’s car keys, because the last thing I needed was one of them getting on a train or bus with me and those assholes had probably already surrounded my car.

So then I met this…”

“ _This_?”

“This guy.”

“ _Ooh so now it gets saucy.”_

“Put a sock in it, will you? But yes he immediately fell for me somehow, so I worked my moves on him and while he was frozen like a statue I took his car keys from his jeans pocket.

Tch, kids these days.

  
A few seconds later the _douche-squad_ came crashing in, murdering everyone and I barely made it out alive.”

_“… poor guy, I mean some person he fancies steals his car keys then he gets murdered.”_

“He’s not dead.”

_“How would you kn– Levi don’t tell me he’s with you.”_

“I had no choice, okay?”

“ _No it’s not okay. God knows how much I want you to get it on with some guy, I mean having a sex life again would really get rid of that stick up your ass, but taking random civilians on missions is breaking rule number 1, you know this.”_

“Look he’s not some random civilian. He said his name was Eren Jaeger.”

_“… do you think there’s any connection to…?”_

“…he said he was 18. I know it’s a long shot but if he really is Grisha’s son, there’s no words to describe what they’d do to him if they found out.”

_“… or how much information they’d be willing to pay us if we handed him over. And trust me when I say that Erwin would hand him over in a heart beat just to find out who betrayed us._  
_You’re sitting on a gold mine Levi, question is what do you intend to do about it?”_

“I still don’t know. Just please don’t say anything to Erwin yet.”

_“You know I’ve never really been someone who takes innocent people’s lives for profit. That never really seemed to stop you or Erwin though.”_

“I just need time to figure this out.”

 _“I hope you know that as long as he’s with you his life is constantly hanging by a thread. Whether it’s our side or_ theirs _people are going to want him dead.”_

“I know. I’ll report to you if something comes up, but until then let’s keep as little communication as possible.”

_“Can do. Think about what I said.”_

The call ended there.

And Levi did think about what Hanji said.  
He couldn’t understand why he just hadn’t turned Eren in as soon as possible.  
He might have gotten a raise, Erwin might have taken him back and most importantly he might have gotten a chance to take revenge on the assholes who betrayed the agency.

Or maybe it was because he owed it to Grisha to keep his son from harm.

That man had saved his life so many times and now Levi was ready to feed his son to the wolves.

Grisha had abandoned his family to keep them safe and dedicate his life to the Agency, he’d given enough.

***

Eren was already half way through eating his second burger when Levi sat down in front of him.

Needless to say that Levi looked like a zombie.

Eren looked back down at his food.

_He looks like he hasn’t eaten or slept in days._

_Why am I concerned about him again?_

“You really should eat something.”

The response Eren was expecting was something along the lines of 'And since when are you my mother’ but all Levi said was:

“Don’t worry about me, there’s little time as it is and I can’t go wasting it on ordering more food and waiting for it to be cooked. Just finish up so we can go.”

Now it was Levi’s turn to be surprised by the boy.  
Eren had handed over the remaining half of his burger to Levi.

“Then please have mine. I’m full anyway.”

Levi gave him a stern look.

“You know I’ve never met anyone quite as dumb as you. Why would you give me your food? If I die of exhaustion you can finally go back home.”

“Honestly? I don’t think I’m gonna get out of this that easily. Now eat it or I’ll scream.”

“Is that how you’re going to get me do things for you? By threatening me?”

“Pretty much.”

Levi the shook his head and chuckled.

But to Eren’s surprise he also started eating.

The boy was about to say something when suddenly he heard a reporter on TV talking about what happened in Shiganshina just yesterday.

_“No survivors, no leads and no explanation on the attack thay costed the lives of 15 people yesterday. The bodies of two employees Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse show clear signs that the two were tortured before being assassinated.”_

Then various family members of the victims were being interviewed as they chocked out the words 'Justice’ 'We want answers’ 'They didn’t deserve it’ while sobbing.

“They’re not saying anything about me.” Eren said.

**I should hope so, I don’t think your mother would let anyone say your name on television. Why couldn’t than woman just change your surname anyway?**  
**Let’s just hope neither of those employees told them your name otherwise we’re in even bigger shit than we already are.**

“Oh just get over yourself. They probably saw your car wasn’t there and thought you’d left before the attack.”

“Makes sense, I was supposed to leave for college yesterday.”

Gloom once again washed over Eren’s face.

“Still I wish I knew how they’re holding up. I just want to tell them I’m alive. You took my phone right?”

**No way I’m letting you call home until I know your identity is still safe, because if that’s not the case your family is already busted and the only thing keeping them alive is you staying the hell away from them.**

“Yes. But don’t think for a second that I’m giving it back to you. I don’t trust you.”

Eren sighed “Likewise. But you still promised me some answers.”

“Then ask away.”


	5. Whatever you say.

“On second thought, I’ll tell you everything in the car. It it’s not safe here.” Levi said looking wearily at the people around them.

“Whatever you say.” Replied Eren who was getting slightly annoyed.

***

“We’re in the car now. Can I finally ask you?”

“God you’re a whiny bitch. Yes, please do ask!”

Eren wanted to reply that most people in his position would be throwing a tantrum right now and that Levi should consider himself lucky but decided against it.

“You said you weren’t the bad guy, so who are you?”

“First of all you better choose your words carefully. I said I’d tell you anything you had the right to know and telling you who I am is none of your business. If by ‘who are you’ you meant to ask what my job was then fine.

I’m an agent working for a secret government organisation 'The Survey Corps’, we specialise in taking out terrorist groups.”

Eren stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

The silence ended when Eren started laughing in Levi’s face.

“Oh sorry so what? You’re 007? And what does that make me? A Bond girl? I don’t believe a word you’ve just said.” Eren said.

What happened next made him regret having said those words though.

Levi immediately stopped the car and with a swift movement pulled out the knife he’d used earlier to cut Eren free from the rope and held it to the other’s throat.

“Listen here you little shit, I couldn’t care less what you believe in, but mock the Survey Corps one more time and I’ll turn you into a girl myself. Understood?”

Levi’s threats didn’t really help Eren believe in what he said, as much as convince the boy he was mentally unstable.

“Understood.” Eren repeated.

“I sure as hell hope so. Now come on, next question?”

“Uh… so those people back at the café, they’re one of the terrorist groups you spoke of?”

“Used to be. About twenty years ago this group, The Titans, as they liked to call themselves, terrorised the Sina region. They thrived off gambling, prostitution, drugs… the usual shit, you know?  
Once their empire started to grow strong they started 'recruiting’ some very particular individuals.  
Mostly ex-convicts or in some cases actually freeing people who were still in the slammer. All these people had something in common though: they had a knack for torture.

No one suspected this gang from the streets of Sina would actually have a purpose but man we were wrong.

You of course know that around that time the king was forced to abdicate after Historia Reiss proclaimed to be the true heiress to the throne.”

Eren nodded and said: “About twenty years ago. Come to think of it, I wasn’t even born yet.”

“And in all this time, how often have ypu actually seen or even heard of her making public appearances?”

“Well… I’d say hardly ever.”

“And why do you think that is?”

Eren shrugged. “Maybe she can’t stand the paparazzi?”

Levi rolled his eyes. **This guy needs professional help.**

“No, shithead. Oh come on… you must have heard of the attacks?”

“Oh yeah! If I remember correctly… people blaimed the supporters of the previous king.”

“Yes, most people blaimed them. Too bad the idiot had no supporters, pretty much everyone loathed him. Let’s just say that what triggered the attacks were Historia’s own actions. She was very keen on getting prostitutes off the streets and helping them, on putting an end to the drug trade and the illegal gambling, all of wich were very popular, not only in the capital but in all of Sina as well.

What she wanted to do was freaking impossible of course, but apparently she was doing such a good job that someone thought it was time to put an end to her reign.”

“The Titans.” Eren said.

“Bingo. The attacks on the queen just wouldn’t stop, the civilians killed by them must have been at least 30. And those were the ones who got killed on the spot, others got taken off the streets at night.

Their mangled bodies would be found months later in public places as threats to the Queen, just to show her what would happen if _they_ got their hands on her.

So she was forced to continue her good work without ever leaving the palace.”

“… But the Titans are no longer alive and breathing, right?”

“About ten years ago and agent, a good man…” **your father** “Managed to stop them. This was of course after way too many years on working on that damn case and sacrificing he held most dear.” As he said this, Levi took a side glance at Eren.

“Well thank fuck he stopped them. But, if that’s what happened, what do the Titans have to do with the people at the café?”

“In a nut shell? It’s the same group under new management, probably reclaiming what the former Titans tried to accomplish before them.”

“How can you be so sure?”

**Please don’t make me say it.**

“About a month ago a few agents found… the body of the person who stopped the Titans. It was clear he’d been tortured, for how long we don’t know but we’d never seen anything worse. I–We almost didn’t recognise him, some of the skin on his face had been peeled off and one eye had been stabbed repeatedl–”

**Stop, what are you doing? You’re not supposed to let your emotions leak out like this.**

“The way you talk about him”

Eren had clearly noticed Levi’s shaky voice and the way the man’s grip on the steering wheel tightened.

“…was he a friend of yours?”

“I… Let’s say that he saved my life so many times that it should have been me to die in his stead. He was also my mentor, taught me everything I know.  
But I’ve never been worthy of his friendship.”

**Especially now I’m leading his son to an almost certain death.**

Now Eren was really taken back by Levi’s behaviour.

_Could it be that he’s actually telling me the truth?_

“So…” Said Eren, desperately wanting to change the topic of conversation. “Where are we headed?”

Levi appreciated Eren not asking any further questions about his colleauge.

“We heve reasons to suspect there will be an attack in Sina’s capitol, Utopia. My objective is to get there before the attackers do and kill them.”

“Wait.. kill them? I thought we were running away .”

“Yeah… but that’s because my cover’s been blown by someone back at the agency. You see… until very recently I looked completely different from what you see before now. So the plan was to get a makeover from this guy in Shiganshina, who is a-mazing at what he does by the way, and then go to Utopia to end these bastards.”

“That’s why you had to take me with you? Because I know your name and what you used to look like?”

**Well when you put it that way, the Titans know those things as well, so no…**

“Yes.”

Eren stayed quiet for a few minutes after that, taking all the information in.

“So what you’re telling me is” he eventually said. “I’m going on a road trip with some psycho, who stole my car might I add, all the way to Utopia?”

“Pretty much.”

“If I survive this, I get to go home?”

“Yes.”

“And take back my car?”

“YES!”

“Okay, okay, I’m just checking the rules and regulations here.”

“Just focus on staying alive first.”

***

That night they both had to sleep in the car. By the time Levi pulled over, Eren had already been sleeping for three hours.

All Levi wanted to do now was to close his eyes and—

***BUzz*** bUzz***BUZZ (lightyear)***

He picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID.

_Hanji._

“God dammit didn’t I tell you we needed to keep comunication to a minimum?”

 _“Hello Levi.”_ Said a deep voice on the other line.

“Erwin.”

“Care to tell me why you haven’t reported anything in days?”

Levi rolled his eyes. **Here we go.**

“Actually yes. I’ve always found reporting my daily actions to some colleauge, whose name I don’t even know, very disturbing; makes me feel like I’m being stalked.

And it’s not like you need to follow my evry move, I’m the Agency’s top man, I think I know what I’m doing.”

_“I know it’s very late Levi, but can you keep yourself from saying so much crap all in one go? You very well know that not only there’s been a mole in the agency but they also managed to get away. We can’t afford anyone doing whatever pops inside their head without consulting their boss, AKA me.”_

**No? Oh well it’s too late now.**

_“Now what is it you’re hiding?”_

**HANJI TOLD HIM?!**

“… hiding?” Smooth Levi.

_“Why else would you not be reporting back to me?”_

“God you control freak, I’m not hiding anything!”

_“Fine then we’ll have a meet up, discuss what’s going on face to face.”_

“There’s nothing going on Erwin. Plus I’m still quite far from HQ, from Sina in general.”

_“Then we’ll meet you half way. How far are you from Rose?”_

“I’ll be crossing the border in two days, if everything goes well.”

“ _Perfect, we’ll meet up in Karanese three days from now.”_

Levi sighed. “You’re just not gonna let this go, are you?”

_“Not until I know what’s going on.”_

“You know, it’s funny.”

_“What is?”_

“That you, of all people, don’t trust me.”

“ _Levi, I would trust you with my life. That doesn’t mean you get to do what you want. I know how hard this last month has been on you, with Grisha dying-”_

“Try being butchered.” Levi spat bitterly.

_“… Being butchered. I still care about your well being you know?”_

“You’ve got some funny way of showing people you care.”

It was Erwin who sighed this time. _“Look Levi, it just wasn’t working out for me okay? I know I said I’d think about it but… there’s just nothing there and you know it.”_

“Right now I don’t know what to say. I guess you’re right anyway.”

There was an akward cough on the other line. “ _There’s also been a few developments.”_

“Oh? Do tell.”

“ _You might not have to go all the way to Utopia after all. Two of our agents are working with the Titans undercover and so far they’ve managed to tell me where they’re headed to next, Chlorba. Apparently they still have quite a few costumers there from back in the day.”_

“So what, you want me to find them while they’re dealing and kill them?”

_“Yeah, there’s just no point in arresting them. If you can, try to run them down before they get to Utopia. Otherwise we’ll have to go with the original plan, which is not exactly ideal .”_

“… I know.”

_“… ok I’ll.. be sending you further information soon.”_

“—Listen Erwin, I’ve gotta go… sleeping in a car sucks, but it beats not getting any sleep at all so…”

_“So we’re meeting up in three days, promise me you’ll show up?”_

“Ugh, I promise. There, are you happy?”

_“Very. Goodnight.”_

“Night.”

The line went dead.

Levi spent a few minutes just staring at the screen of his phone, he then seemed to get really mad at it and shoved it in his pocket.

He didn’t even know why he was acting this way. Maybe it was the sudden realisation that Erwin and him where finally over and the fact that Levi just didn’t even care.

How could he not feel bad about a break up?

Maybe Erwin was right, maybe Levi was uncapable of showing emotions.

Levi though, was mad at himself for wasting so many years on a relationship that turned out to be meaningless, for ruining his friendship with Erwin.

Running a hand over his face, he once again sighed heavily, after which he proceded to lightly bang his head on the steering weel repeatedly.

“Well that’s something you don’t se every day.” Eren’s voice ringed in Levi’s ears.

“OH FUCK ME! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! I thought you were sleeping!”

The shorter man had to catch his breath before speaking again.

“Don’t you ever do that again, you creepy fuck! Underst— Wait… how much of that did you actually witness?”

“I’d say pretty much the whole show.” Said Eren smirking.

“Super” Truth was that Levi wasn’t even in the mood to scold Eren for spying on him.

“You know, you uh… seem pretty upset. Do you wan’t to… I don’t know… talk about it?”

_Man what is wrong with me?_

“Thanks but the last thing I need is pity from someone who loathes me. What I do need though is some sleep, so goodnight and don’t murder me in my sleep because I will haunt your ass if you do.”

“Whatever you say.” said the brunette.

Levi’s eyelids then closed and his breathing found an eaven rhythm.

Eren only wished he knew why he didn’t report this guy when he had a chance.

Why he was even acting normally around Levi and not freaking out as he should be.

There was something about Levi that pulled him in and that somehow seemed to be enough to risk his own life: over some stupid gut feeling he had about some stupid guy he met in a stupid café.

_This whole situation is just stupid._

Looking back at Levi though, Eren realised that the only stupid person in this whole situation was himself.

Why do you ask?

Because all he could think about as he looked at the raven was how soft his lips would feel against his own and that all he wanted to do, after seeing Levi in such a state when the call ended, was to hold him.

Listen to his heart beat.

Play with his hair.

Plant kisses on his forehead.

When Eren’s thoughts really should have been along the lines of:

“ _Will Levi send my body back to my family or will he just dump it in an alley somewhere?”_

He didn’t now if he could trust Levi, but he definetly knew he couldn’t trust himself.

And this was what scared him the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know there’s been a little hiatus but I’ve been backed up with school and life and shit.
> 
> I have spent the whole day writing this for you guys though and I’m so tired that for the fist time in my life I’m sick of staring at a computer screen.


	6. An old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is introduced to one of Levi's old partners.

Eren woke up at 12:45 the next day to Levi poking his forehead.

"Alright alright, I'm up!"He said glaring at the other man"... where are we?"

"Chlorba." The other simply said.

"And what the heck are we doing here? I thought you said you were in a hurry to get to Utopia."

"I need to run a few errands and trust me, if this goes well we won't have to go to Utopia."

"Errands uh? Such as?"

"You'll see. Come on it's time I introduced you to one of my _friends._ "

Levi then got out of the car, Eren following right after him. The brunette was actually quite exited to finally be outside of the car and walking, not to mention that this was _Chlorba_ , a city he'd never been to (even if, in all honesty, Eren had never been anywhere outide of Shiganshina).

Soon enough though, he realised that Levi wasn't going to take him walking down the main streets to see shops and cafes. The shorter man was in fact leading Eren through lots of different alleyways, that seemed to get narrower and narrower.

After a good ten minutes of turning left and right, left and right, right and left, left left right, Eren startred to get worried. Alleys didn't scare him, not in the day time at least, but he began to wonder why Levi was leading him through this labyrinth and if they would be able to get back once Levi had finished his _errands._

Levi suddenly stopped."We're here." he said.

Eren checked their surroundings: out of all the rundown buildings he'd seen  today, the one that stood currently in front of them was definetly the worst.

"...This is the place?"

"Yep" said Levi popping the _p_ at the end and then ringing the door bell.

"Looks charming."

"Doesn't it though?"

The two of them looked at each other, surprised by the fact that they were both grinning. The awkward silence was then followed by a boisterous laughter coming from the both of them.

_God Eren when is this going to stop? You can't be so relaxed around him._

**Why do I keep letting him in? I'm not supposed to show my true colours to other people in general and letting Eren get attached to me is just a death sentence for everyone.**

Their laughter died out and the two were now staring at each other while trying to catch their breath.

For those few brief momentsEren had forgotten about everything else, all he could think about was the sound of Levi's laugh, how bright the man's smile was and the way his eyes crinkled when he did.

Sadly, he was brought back down to Earth by a voice coming from the otherside of the door they were standing in front of.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"...uh Mike? It's Levi."

"You don't really look like him."

Eren and Levi both realised at that moment that there was an eye staring at them through the peephole on the door.

"I'll explain everything once you let me in. Please, I really need yor help."

Suddenly the letterslot opened and Mike stuck his nose through it.

"Let me sniff you."

"No way Mike, I thought you got rid of that disgusting habit."

Eren just stood there in shock while Levi started to get really annoyed.

"Come on _whoever you are_ , crouch down or I won't let you in."

Levi rolled his eyes but crouched down anyway. The letterslot was right in front of him now and he could look Mike right in the eyes.

"Lean closer then, I don't have an extendable nose."

"OH GOD! Never say such shit to me again!" Said Levi, now imagining Mike with a long ass nose.

Nevertheless he leaned closer to the letterslot, waiting for the inevitable.

And then he heard it, Mike's nose taking a big whiff next to his ear.

"YOU FREAK! I FORGOT HOW WEIRD YOU WERE!" Said the raven, standing up and backing away fom the door.

"Oh it's you alright." Mike then rose to his feet and opened the door. "Come in, come in. I welcome you to my humble home."

"Wait, you're not going to sniff Eren?" Said Levi pointing at the boy standing behind him.

"I'd rather not Levi, you reek of overprotectiveness towards him and I wouldn't want you to feel any resentment towards me.

By the way since when does the Agency allow people to take their boyfriends with them while they're on duty?"

Levi was _fuming_.

Eren could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"Did you manage to deduct anything else, Sherlock _?"_ Levi spat back.

"Oh... no, that’s about it." Said Mike, raising his hands up defensively.

"Good."

Eren had to hold back a smile.

_Levi actually cares about me?_

_Wait... why do I care?_

"By the way I'm Mike." He shook hands with Eren.

"Eren." The brunette simply said.

"So... What is it you want from me Levi?"

"Guns, knives, anything. All I've got on me now is a Swiss knife."

"Anything in particular?"

"Not for me but see if you can pick a gun out for Eren... oh and we'll need to train in that soundproof basement of yours."

"WHAT?!" Eren exclaimed."Why do I  need a gun?"

The two men looked back at him incredulously. Levi then cleared his throat and cautiously asked:

"Eren you do know what guns are for, right?"

"Yes of course I fucking know, I just don't understand why _I_ need one."

"I don't know maybe you need it for a little something called self defence!"

"I'm not going to shoot _anyone_ Levi!"

"Oh really? And that's how you think you're going to get back home? By getting killed? Because trust me those people don't play nice and if they manage to get their hands on you, they will torture you without mercy until there will be nothing left of you to cut up.

And I can't... I can't let that happen to you."

It was now Eren's turn to look back at Levi in shock.

The shorter man, embarrassed by the fact that he'd just made a scene, left the room to find the basement, obviously knowing his way around Mike's apartment.

"Wow dude, who are you and can I have your autograph?" Mike finally said.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Haha sorry, I'm just messing with you. But I've never - _swear to God_ \- seen Levi act that way with anyone.  
Have you guys known each other for a long time?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know... it just takes him a really long time to take a liking to someone, let alone care for them."

"Well actual--"

"ARE YOU TWO DONE CHATTING?!" Levi shouted from the basement.

Mike chuckled and shook his head. "We should go."

~~~

Mike's basement was far from tidy: he had everything from old rusty bikes to creepy garden gnomes lying around.

"You know... it really wouldn't hurt if you cleaned this place once in a while." Levii muttered.

"Ah yes good old clean freak Levi." Said Mike, patting the raven on his back. "Man, you think _this_ is messy? You should see my bathroom."

Levi scrunched up his nose in disgust.

_How cute._

_Eren you did not just think that._

Mike rummaged through a pile of random things until he found what he was looking for.

Once he did, he handed Eren a gun.

"Here she is kid, a Walther PPK. Take care of her now, she's my pride and joy."

"Yet amazingly you keep her burried under a pile of crap." Levi said.

"The trick, _my friend_ , is to always know where everything is."

The two went on bickering about the gun for a while. Eren felt like he was supposed to know what kind of gun he was holding, by the way they were arguing over it, but he didn't know anything about guns.

He hated the damn things.

~~~

"Alright then: let's get started." Mike said, after having set up a target for Eren to shoot at.

He then started to tell the brunette all the DOs and DO NOTs of working a gun.

After a good half hour Eren was told to shoot the damn target.

"I think you're ready, give it your best shot."

Eren took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

He did not, in fact, _give it his best shot._ The bullet hit the wall about two metres above the actual target. 

"Ah... sorry about that."

"No worries. That wasn't bad by the way."

"You're joking right?"

"Not at all. The first time I ever fired a gun, I ended up shooting two of my toes off."

Eren grimaced at this and concentrated harder on his aim.

~~~

Another twenty minutes passed but Eren seemed to be doing anything but improving.

"You're doing it wrong." Said Levi, who apparently had been present to Mike's whole 'lesson'.

"Okay I get it, I suck." Eren said, loosing his patience.

"Not you."

As soon as he heard this, Mike turned around to face Levi with a fake shocked expression on his face.

"I'm offended Levi."

"Oh cut the crap Mike. I've been listening to you talking shit for an hour now."

"Well excuse me proffesor, why don't you teach him?" Mike said grinnig.

**You planned this didn't you, Mike?**

"Fine"

"Okay, I'll leave you two crazy kids to it while I go order pizza. Eren are you by any chance allergic to anything?"

"Well actually---"

"Great then I'll order three pizzas with all the toppings they have. Laters." And with that Mike left the basement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought about this chapter and thanks to the people who left a kudos on this story!


	7. tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50% sexual tension  
> 45% fluff  
> 5% Levi accidentally (not) flashing Eren

Eren had no idea what was going on at that moment.  
He had no clue what time it was and was unsure whether it was Wednesday or Sunday.

Even the temperature in the room seemed to have risen within minutes.

All Eren knew was that his hands were sweating like mad as he heald the gun and oh right...

Levi was pressing up against him from behind.

Well... more like trying to help Eren with his shooting by correcting his posture.

They'd been staying like that for about 5 minutes.  
Levi was telling Eren what he'd been doing wrong, but Eren had zoned there other man's voice out.

The brunette's mind was fully concentrated on leen muscles pressed against his back, sharp hipbones almost digging in his ass, strong arms wrapped around his own, slender fingers holding his hands...

"Oi, are you even listening to me? I told you to stop looking down at your hands and start looking at the damn target!"

"O-oh yeah, sorry." Eren said as soon as he snapped out of his daze.

"No, I'm sorry. No one becomes an expert shooter after only an hour of practicing, plus I know how you feel about guns... what you need to know is that this is for your own safety and I really hope you won't ever have to kill anyone."

Eren's heart swelled.

_Why does my kidnapper have to be so perfect? God, I'm so screwed._

"Thanks, _Levi_."

Levi's eyes softened and a small smile tugged at his lips.

**Did I just fucking smile because he said my name? I'm so pathetic, thank goodness he can't see my face right now.**

The smaller man then cleared his throat. "Anyway... your problem is your confidence: you know what you need to do with your hands, so there's no need to look at them. Just focus on the target and when you're ready, pull the trigger."

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

_Why isn't he letting go of me?_

"What are you waiting for?" Levi asked.

"Uh... nothing."

Eren then did exactly what Levi had told him: _aim, focus, pull the trigger._

He instinctevly closed his eyes as soon as he heard the gun shot, but when he opened them once again he found out that he'd actually hit the target.

It wasn't a perfect bullseye, but it was still a good shot. Eren was secretly pleased with himself.

And so was Levi.

**Not bad, for a brat.**

"Again." Levi said without showing any hint of emotion in his voice.

Just as Eren was about to fire though, Levi stopped him.

"Ok wait... you should try looseing up a little, you're too stiff."

Eren took a dep breath. "Okay" He said.

"Okay, what?" 

"I've loosened up."

"No, you haven't."

"How would you know?"

"Because I can fucking feel it. Try spreading your legs a little and be confident as you hold the gun."

_He did not just say that._

Eren's face and neck turned red instantly.

"Actually Levi, you know what I think the problem is?"

"What?"

"The fact that you're... you know..."

"Pressing up against you?"

"Yes. I think I can manage on my own now."

"Oh I see... you fire one okay shot and you think you're _Mr. Know-it-all_?"

"No! Of course not... I'm just not comfortable... with..." Eren mumbled turning back to look at Levi, whose head was barely poking over Eren's shoulder.

Levi let go of the brunette, stood in front of him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I know you don't trust me Eren, but I woud never rape you from behind. Or any other position."

_Oh trust me it wouldn't be rape, you'd have my full consent._

_What the fuck Eren?!_

Eren was getting more and more ashamed of himself as his feelings for the raven haired man deepened. He thought that maybe arguing with the other would have helped keeping his feelings at bay.

"And how do I know that, uh? How do I know that you and your buddy upstairs aren't just a couple of molesters?"

"Right, first off, Mike's ace and what's your problem exactly? Do you think you're Mr. Irresistable or something?"

"Are you saying I'm not attractive?" 

_Oh God, why am I asking him this?_

"No."

"Are you saying that I am attractive?" 

_Eren, stop it._

"I-I, look, you're missing the point. I just don't want you to be afraid of me."

Eren said nothing. He bagan to realise that more time he spent with Levi, the more his brain kept telling him to run away, but his heart, that was a differnt story. It was almost as if it wanted him to believe that Levi was a good person.

The brunette obviously couldn't know for certain whether that was true or not, all he knew was that even now, on the run and far away from home, he felt safe as long as Levi was beside him.

"Levi, I..."

"HEY YOU TWO! PIZZA'S HERE!"

Mike's voice interrupted whatever Eren was just about to say and Levi wasn't sure whether to feel dissapointed or releived.

~~~

"It's been good to see you again Levi."

"Likewise, you take care now."

Mike chuckled "I can't make you any promises."

Eren watched as the two men said farewell: there was something sad about it, almost as if this was the last time they were ever going to see each other.

~~~

Once they got back to the car, they dumped everything Mike had given them: guns, knives, clothes, Levi's old fake credentials and a shit load of money (all of this stuff was contained in heavy duffel bags that the two had to carry all the way to the car), in the car trunk and drove off .

Eren then realized that it was sundown. They'd actually spent the whole day at Mike's.

"So when's the next time we'll be stopping?" Asked Eren, hoping they were going to get out of the car within the next few days.

"As soon as we find a motel."

"Really? We're actually going to sleep in a bed tonight? NOT THE SAME BED--- I, uh, you know what I mean."

Levi laughed breathlessly at Eren's blushing neck and face.

"Anyway"The raven said"You'll be accompaning me on a mission tonight before we get any sleep."

"What?"

"Well I can't leave you on yor own, as if you wouldn't try to run away."

_I think I've had enough chances to run away by now._

"Where are we going then?"

Levi smirked. "Clubbing."

~~~

The motel room they'd been given was to say the least crappy.

But any bed was paradise to Eren right now.

Even a king sized bed, that he had to share with Levi.

Eren tried not to think about it.

He also tried not to think about the fact that Levi was in the bathroom right now having a shower.

The brunette had just gotten out of the shower himself and thought it would have been a good idea to get dressed before the raven walked out of the bathroom, as he was only wearing a towel. The second decision he made was that he was going to have to wear the same outfit he'd been wearing for the past few days and the thought alone disgusted him.

Then again it was the only option as he had no other clothes with him.

~~~

Eren was almost done with putting on his jeans, when Levi decided to exit the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. 

The brunette stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the othe man: one look at Levi's chiseled chest, defined hipbones and narrow waist, and it was all over.

To Eren Levi's body looked like a beautiful pale canvas, with the occasional scar here and there: he knew that getting them must have been painful but he found them somewhat fascinating and couldn't hep but wanting Levi to tell him the stories behind them all and tracing them with him fingers.

_Holy shit Eren you're staring and drooling, stop it!_

"Hello? Eren are you still in there?"The raven sounded amused.

"Wha---yes!"

"I asked you why were you putting those clothes back on"

"Because... they're the only ones I've got?"

"But they're dirty and disgusting. You can change into something of mine."

"You, uh, really don't have to..."

"Yes I do, I'm going out in public with someone wearing  smelly clothes."

"But--" 

"No buts! Now let me see what I have in here..." As he was saying this, Levi knelt down to look in his duffel bag and his towel suddenly dropped.

Eren took a sharp in take of breath.

"Well you know." The brunette said nervously. "When you ,uh, find whatever it is you're looking for just tell me."

He rushed towards the bathroom without looking back.

Levi on the other hand looked down and suddenly realized why the other had fled in such a hurry.

"Okay... hey Eren, are you embarrassed?"

"NO!" The other shouted and slammed the door shut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: there might be smut in the next chapter, who knows?
> 
> If you guys would like a smut scene soon let me know.
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter =)


	8. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd say the aestehetic for this chapter would be:  
> -Why did I write this chapter?  
> -Levi don't throw your underwear at people  
> -Story time with Eren  
> -I'm soo sorry I wrote this, it wasn't supposed to happen

"Oh Eren I'm done picking out your outfit for you!"

"Are you wearing pants?" Eren mumbled from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'm not going to flash you again, I promise."

The brunet reluctantly opened the bathroom door. The outfit Levi had left for him on the bed was just a simple black dress shirt ad a pair of light grey jeans.

"I figured you wouldn't have wanted anything fancy." Levi said.

Eren nodded curtly, silently thanking Levi, picked the clothes up and was walking back towards the bathroom when something suddenly hit him in the face.

He soon found out that "something" was in fact a pair of the ravenet's boxer briefs.

Eren stared at the other man in horror.

"What? You need to change your fucking underwear."

"Right." Eren nodded. "Fair point."

~~~

As he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, Eren decided actually didn't look that bad. Wearing Levi's clothes felt weird as hell though, especially the ravenet's boxers.

They were a bit big for Eren, who couldn't help but wonder how hung Levi must have been.

He immediately regretted thinking about such a thing and slapped himself across thr face.

He had bigger problems to deal with right now. Going on a mission with Levi? It was bound to be anything but safe.

He kept staring into the tired teal green eyes he saw in the mirror, he was beginning to realise how much he'd changed in just a few days: he looked thinner, had bags under his eyes and his generally happy aura had almost completly vanished.

_What if I die tonight? Would my mother and friends even find out?_

_How are they anyway? They must have called me a million times by now. I wish I could just tell them I'm okay, but Levi won't let me near my mobile._

"Eren are you painting your nails in there? Let's go!"

The boy emerged from the bathroom once again to find a smartly dressed Levi wearing a plain white dress shirt, black skin tight jeans and was that eyeliner he could see?

"Here, Mike made this for you." Levi then gave Eren a fake ID.

"Seriously? When did he even have time to make this? And where did he get this picture from?"

"All he said was: 'I made it while you guys were in the basement' and as for the picture he has security cameras all around his house so he must have taken a million of them. If I were you, I'd worry about your name _Ered_..."

"What?" Eren looked back down at the piece of plastic and noticed that Miked had also given him a different name.

_Ered Slayer age 21  
_

"What the hell..." Eren sighed.

"Hey be grateful he didn't put _Gayer_."

"Oh God, don't even say it. I got rid of that nickname a long time ago, and I'm not going back. What about you? Do you get an alter ego?"

"That's none of your business."

"But what if I need to call out your name without giving away your identity?"

Eren made a fair point, Levi knew that; still he couldn't help the jolt his dick made at the thought of Eren calling out his name.

**PURE THOUGHTS, PURE THOUGHTS, THINK ABOUT KITTENS AND UNICORNS.**

"You're right ." Levi showed Eren his own fake ID.

_Eli Ackerdamn age 32._

Eren chuckled. "Acker _damn_?"

"What can I say? Mike does it to everyone."

"And your age seems exaggerated as well..." Eren went on.

"What do you mean by that?" Levi asked him.

"Well you don't look a day over twenty." Eren smiled.

The comment made Levi blush.

"I'm twenty-six." The ravenet replied.

"What about your surname, cos I'm sure it isn't Ackerdamn."

"I... why are you so interested?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Eren knew it was a week answer but apparently it was good enough for Levi.

"Ackerman. My full name's Levi Rivaille Ackerman."

"And what does _Reevai_ mean?"

"When are you gonna stop with the questions?"

"Who says I am?"

"UGHHH!"

~~~

Amazingly Eren had stopped asking questions once they got to the  car.

"Do you mind if I put some music on?"

As much as he was enjoying the quiet, Levi knew that if he didn't let Eren listen to the radio he would start asking questions again. Not that it actually bothered Levi as much as it worried him.

What was the boy trying to gain? Levi's friendship? More?

Either way getting emotionally attached to each other was a dangerous game, since Levi had no idea if either of them were going to survive, especially Eren.

"Fine, you can have your music."

Eren smiled and started searching for something in the glove compartment.

"Hey aren't you gonna turn the radio on?" Levi asked perplexed.

"Nah-ah. I mean the songs on the radio are okay but I've got someting better in mind."

Eren finally found what he was looking for and took a box of CDs out of the glove compartment.

He started flipping through them and when he found the right one and inserted it in the CD player.

The raven was surprised to hear one of his favourite songs playing.

"Didn't really pin you down as a Smiths fan. Aren't brats like you supposed to be _wipping and nanaing_?"

"Right, first of all: nice way of generalizing my generation, second of all: that's one of my favourite dance moves, so don't judge."

Levi laughed"Hey don't take it personally, I'm just saying it's weird, you know?"

"What's even weirder is how I even came across all this music. About five years ago, once  I got home from school and walked past our garage, I saw my mother standing next to this black 1969 Boss 429 Mustang (AKA the car you're driving now) and I was like 'MUM DID WE WIN THE LOTTERY?'.

Sadly that wasn't the case, she explained to me that one of my dad's old friends had driven it all the way to Shiganshina just so I could have it. It was apparently my father's wish that I could one day drive that car. To me that was just crazy: how could someone who left me the day I was born give me a Mustang?

Needless to say I immediaty wanted to destroy it, I hated that thing more than anything in the world. My mother banned me from going to the garage and hid both garage and the car keys from me. It took me about a week to find them and trust me when I say you do not wanna know were she hid them.

Once I got in the car, I already had everything planned out: I was gonna destroy it piece by piece, from the inside out... but then something stopped me. I saw this box sitting on the passenger seat with the words: _wreck this shit and I'll wreck you_ written on it.

At first I thought _awesome now i can destroy something he really cares about_ , but when I opened the box I was surprised to see  a lot of CDs.

And not just any CDs, there was: Green Day, Blink-182, Simple Plan, Joy Division, The Cure, The Smiths, Nirvana... fuck the list goes on....what I realized was that those we obviously not my father's... this car must have been someone else's.

That once again made me sad because I knew they'd be no point in destroying someone else's car.

I started the car, took out a random CD and inserted it in the CD player.

The words I heard next were the ones that changed my life forever: the song was Welcome to my life by Simple Plan. I know this sounds absolutely cliche but that song helped me more than years and years of therapy did.

I was mad at how I still wasn't over my father leaving me.

I was mad because I knew deep down I was the reason he left my mum and I always felt so bad that I had ruined their lives.

I cried, I screamed, for once in my life I finally let go.

Soon I started sneeking into the garage and sitting in the car for hours almost every day. Even during the winter and the car was cold as fuck, I'd sit in the driver's seat, wrapped up in three blankets, drinking hot chocolate, and  listen to those CDs for hours on end.

It became my safe place, my Eden. It shielded me from the world,  but most importantly, once I turned on the music, it shielded me from my thoughts as well. With time I realized that it wasn't my fault that my father had left, and God knows why I stopped hating himtoo."

Once Eren stopped talking, Levi said nothing.

The brunet thought that it was simply because Levi had stopped listening to him 20 minutes ago, and now he felt embarassed that he'd actually opened up to the ravenet like that.

Little did know that Levi had actually listened to every single word and was processing all of them in his mind.

The day he and Eren met he had seen the Mustang parked outside the cafe, but he thought it had just been a coincidence. Once Eren had told him his name though, he knew it was Grisha's old car.

The car he'd learned how to drive in, the car Grisha had taken him on so many missions. Then one day it simply dissapeared and all Grisha told him was that he had to leave it behind. Levi remembered feeling pissed because he'd spent so much time in that car he wasn't used to not having it around anymore but also because all his precious CDs had dissapeared with it as well.

But hearing his music collection had actually turned Eren's life for the better made his heart swell.

**At least I  did something good for him.**

"I'm glad." The ravenet suddenly said.

"About what?"

"That you don't hate your father... but especially that you don't hate yourself, because that's what's really important here Eren: it could never be your fault." Levi replied in a thick voice almost as if he was about to cry.

"Thank you Levi." Eren said and smiled as he heard the next song, turning the volume up.

 _Take me out tonight_  
_Where there's music and there's people_  
_And they're young and alive_  
_Driving in your car_  
_I never never want to go home  
Because I haven't got one _  
_Anymore_

 _Take me out tonight  
Because I want to see people and I _  
_Want to see life_  
_Driving in your car_  
 _Oh, please don't drop me home_  
 _Because it's not my home, it's their_  
 _Home, and I'm welcome no more_

As the car was filled with Morissey's voice and Eren was staring wide eyed out of the open window at buildings and city lights he'd never seen, Levi thought it was funny how he didn't want Eren to get attached to him and vice versa, when in reality they'd been bonded from the beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be better I swear =============(


	9. The way he moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even...

The music blared as they walked into the club.  
Eren had always thought all discotheques looked the same, but this place was fucking huge and he could see now how easy it would be to sell drugs.  
They both walked up to the bar.

"A shot of Jack." Levi said.

"He'll have the bottle." Eren said and slammed the money on the bar.  
The bartender nodded and went to get their drinks, taking the money with him.

"Why how nice of you to buy me a bottle of Jack with my own money." Levi said smirking.

"What can I say? Eren Slayer's a classy guy." As Eren was saying this, the bartender came back with their drinks.  
For some bizarre reason the brunet was feeling brave so he downed the shot in one go... which resulted in him spluttering and eventually coughing.

"He sure is." Levi said, but he didn't think Eren actually heard him as he was preoccupied with his coughing fit.

"Hey come on now, that's enough." Levi insisted.

Eren was now weezing and people around them started to look worried for the boy.

"God damn it just swallow or you'll never stop coughing!"

Taking Levi's advice, Eren swallowed his own saliva a few times and finally stopped coughing.  
He then took a few moments to catch his breath.

"That will ought to teach you a lesso---"

"That was fucking awesome! I wanna do it again!" The brunet said completely ignoring the other man and reaching for the bottle to pour himself another drink.

"Hey slow down all right? You know there's a reason people your age aren't allowed to drink."

Eren seemed to come to his senses and let go of the bottle, looking away from Levi.

"What's with the sudden urge to get drunk?"

"I... truth is I'm scared that something might go wrong... I also miss home a lot and..."

 _There's also those mixed feelings I have for you_.

"And?"

"...other stuff."

"So what you're telling me is, you want a distraction from it all?"

"Pretty much."

Levi sighed."Okay look I'm sorry you're in this situation, but getting drunk isn't the answer, especially if I fuck up and we need to bail but you're passed out on the ground somewhere. I'm sure there's plenty of other ways you can entertain yourself. For example you could dance or hook up with someone.

Just make sure they have a condom.

If they don't, they could always give you a blow job.

Check their mouth before they do it, they might have herpes..."

"Wow okay, you're starting to sound like the father I don't have. I might take you up on that dancing offer though... what do you say?"

"That's cute sweetie, but I'm working right now."

"You sure it's not because you can't dance?"

"I can dance just fine, thank you very much."

"You're going to have to prove that to me some day." Eren said and walked towards the crowded dance floor.

To Levi's surprise Eren blended in just fine with the rest of the horny teenagers/sexual predators. He also had to admit that the brunet was a pretty good dancer, at least that was what he thought until the next song came on.

I know what you came here to see  
If you're a freak, then you coming with me  
And I know what you came here to do  
Now bust it open let me see you get loose  
It's going down for real

Eren seemed to take his eyes off the three people who were grinding on him and fixed his gaze on Levi.

Then he started dancing again, but this time it was different: the brunet let everything go and danced as if he was the only one in the room.

People around him stopped dancing and started staring at him, but he didn't care.

The only gaze that mattered to him was Levi's.

The ravenet, on the other hand, couldn't decide which was more captivating: the way Eren swayed his hips or the boy's teel green eyes, which never seemed to look away from Levi.

Eren wasn't a pretty good dancer, he was the best Levi had ever seen.

**God, I'm so fucked.**

~~~

Eren could feel electricity cursing through his body at the thought of Levi watching him.

_Maybe I can get him to join me._

As the brunet was getting ready to dance to the next song, he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see a tall blond guy smiling back at him.

"Hi" Eren cautiously said.

"Hey, I just thought I should buy the best dancer I've seen in a long time a drink." The guy said, holding said drink in his hand for Eren to take.

_Shit shit shit, think fast Eren._

"O-oh that's nice of you, but I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that."

"A boyfriend who isn't even dancing with you?"

"Yes, that might be true but he's right th---" The brunet said looking towards the bar, but found out that Levi wasn't there anymore. In fact Levi couldn't be seen anywhere.

"Sorry love but I can't see anyone. Now how about that drink ?"

"Well I guess what he doesn't know won't hurt him..." The boy said and took the drink from the stranger's hands.

The other smirked. "I like you, what's your name?"

"Ere-d."

"Nice to meet you Ered, I'm Eld."

~~~

Levi took his eyes off Eren once he saw the real reason he was in this discotheque in the first place: one of the drug dealers working for the Titans that he was supposed to track down tonight.

Gunther Schultz.

The ravenet watched him walking out back with his hand around some girl's waist and immediately went after them.

By the time he managed to get through the crowd and walk out the back door, he found the man counting money in a dark alley, the girl was gone.

"You know, I almost didn't recognise you for a moment there, you should really consider getting rid of that damn haircut, you look like a chestnut."

"Do I know you?" Gunther asked Levi.

"We've never met but I am somewhat of a celebrity within your organisation at the moment. I do know a lot about you though, word back at the Agency is that you used to work with the "old" Titans back in the day, apparently you were one of the their best butchers."

"Wait... the agency? You're with the Corps? You're Levi Ackerman, Grisha's old partner." Gunther said and started laughing.

Levi gave him a cold glare but maintained his cool.  
That at least, was until the man went on.

"Oh man this is too good! Do you have any idea how many of us you've got on your ass right now? And buddy trust me when I say that wherever you go, we'll always find you. Just like we did with Grisha, the man went into fucking isolation to get away from us, yet we still found him and gutted him like a fi---"

The sound of a gun shot echoed throughout the dark alleyway.

Gunther fell to the ground, screaming his lungs out and holding his arm, which Levi had shot.

Levi then pounced on him, holding the gun to the man's head.

"Now listen here sunshine, you better chose your words very carefully: where's your new hq?

Even in a state of absolute agony, the man managed to crack a smile.

"Well... where do you think... it is..? Honestly... I thought... our most wanted was... way smarter. It's in the same place as last time... the boss, she's sentimental about that sort of thing."

"The same place? You mean the Underground? That's impossible all the entrances had been destroyed."

"All the entrances you knew about but apart from that everything's perfectly functional... we've got some people being tortured down there... right now.

Oh and good luck with getting... in without your two little besties... Isabel and Furlan."

Levi recoiled at the thought of the two people Gunther was talking about.

"I don't know what you mean." The raven replied.

"No? Too bad, you'll remember them soon though, especially once word gets out that you were in Chlorba."

"Oh really? What makes you so sure that's even gonna happen?"

"I'm not the only one of us here tonight Ackerman, so you better let me go if you want live."

"Such a convincing argument, but I think I'll pass thanks."

The sound of a second gunshot echoed throughout the deserted alley.

"Hmm... I probably should have asked him where his partner was. I guess I better go find that fucker now."

"Oh don't worry I'm right here." A voice said from behind his back.

Levi didn't even get the chance to react when suddenly he was being smacked on the head with a gun and he fell on the ground, his gun being taken away from the guy.

As he tried to stand up again, he heard a familiar "click" noise and froze.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you hotshot." Levi said.

"And why is that?"

"Because your boss won't be very happy to find out that one of her idiots killed the man she wants to torture the most in this world."

"I don't care, you're gonna die right here, right now. That's what you get for killing my partner."

"What? You and chestnut head? Seriously? Well you know what they say, to each their own."

"Buddy, you really need to learn when it's time to shut the fuck up."  
The man said and raised the gun to Levi's head.

"Well." He went on saying."It's not like it's any use now anyw---"

A loud CLANG interrupted the guy's speech.

Said guy then fell the ground unconscious, and behind him emerged a tipsy looking Eren, holding a (semi) empty garbage can, which he used to knock the guy out.

"THAT'S RIGHT BITCH, YOU JUST GOT SLAYED, ERED SLAYER STYLE!"

~~~

 

 


	10. Our beautiful children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Eren is fab

EREN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Levi screamed.

"What? The asshole deserved it! He fucking...I don't know...put something weird in my drink, and now my head's all...dizzy"

"You got drugged, is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Yeah, so don't yell at me, my head's killing me."

"Well, you're not the only one." Levi said, lightly tracing his fingers where he'd been hit earlier.

He was now thinking about what he should do next. Had Eren not been there, he would have immediately taken the chance to kill the man who was pointing a gun at him just a moment ago, but now... he wanted to spare Eren the grief of seeing him shoot someone in cold blood.

**Just take Eren back to the car, leave him there and then come back for that other fucker.**

**Taking unnecessary risks for him again, are we?**

**You know he's gonna see you kill someone sooner or later, he might end up killing someone himself..**

"Come on Eren, let's go back to the car."

"Mmm kay." The boy waddled after Levi, who suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"...without the garbage can..."

The brunet then stared at the object, realising he was still holding it.

"Oh yeah... sorry."

~~~

Once they got back to the car and Eren was sitting securely in the passanger seat, Levi made up some lie about how he lost his phone back when he got attacked and that it was only going to take a minute for him to come back.

Eren just told him something along the lines of 'Okay dear! And don't forget the milk this time!'

Needless to say, Levi had no idea what he was talking about.

For some lucky coincidence, the ravenet found the blond man exactly where they had left him and didn't hesitate to take his life.

~~~

The drive back to the motel was pleasant enough, especially since Eren was fast asleep.

All that peace and quiet eventually came to an end once Levi parked the car and the brunet woke up.

"Oh we're here." Eren said groggily. "Wait... this isn't Disney World..."

"What in the actual hell did they put in your drink? More importantly, why did you take it?"

Eren shrugged "Even if I couldn't see you anywhere, I hoped you were around watching over me anyway... and that you would have gotten jelous or something..."

"Well that's stupid, you should never drink anything in a club, unless you see the bartender mixing it in front f you. As for you wanting me to be jelous... I hope that's the alchohol talking."

"Of corse it isn't! It's how I really feel for you!"

"And what is it exactly?"

"...I'm not really sure..."

"Well I do. Eren whatever you think you feel for me is just a simple infatuation, which is normal. But it's certainly not worth putting your life out on the line to get my attention."

Levi then proceded to get out of the car without listening to whatever else the brunet had to say.

"Come on get out of the car." The raven said impatiently.

"... I can't feel my legs. Can I just sleep in the car?"

"No look, you can't fucking---" Levi let out an exasperated sigh. "Just get out, you can lean on me as we walk, okay?"

"Nah I'm just gonna stay here, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"...you carry me."

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Deadly." Eren replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I'm losing my patience here, so you have two options: walk or get dragged by me."

Eren nodded in defeat and opened the car door, but to Levi's surprise he dropped to the floor and started crawling on his hands, dragging his legs behind.

Levi tried to ignore it as much as he could and said nothing.

Once he finished locking the car, Eren hadn't made much progress.

The brunet on the other hand, suddenly felt the other man grab him and instantly feared Levi was really going to drag him all the way to the Motel room.

He then relaxed when Levi picked him up and started carrying him bridal style.

Eren then wrapped his hands around Levi's neck.

"You're such a softie." The brunet whispered.

"I can't help it if you're a manipulating bitch."

Eren merely chuckled at the remark, he was too happy to care.

~~~

Levi had ended up carrying Eren for two flights of stairs, not to mention he had to keep threatening the brunet who was getting handsier and handsier, sliding his fingers under Levi's shirt and leaning in to kiss the raven's neck.

Eren didn't give up even when Levi, who was now hyper frustrated, dropped him on the bed.

"Why don't you want me Levi? We could make beautiful babies! I wanna carry our beautiful children!" Eren kept saying as Levi tried to tuck him on bed.

"Well for one thing I feel like I'm dealing with a child right now! And more importantly, you know that's physically impossible?"

"Not at all! All you've gotta do is put your---"

"I think I've had enough Sex ED for one night Eren. Now go to sleep."

"But how? I'm wide awake."

"Just... think of a list of things that make you happy."

"Ok well there's mom, my best friend Armin, my sister Mikasa, Friday nights, Christmas trees, walking around in my underwear (or naked)..."

"Geez I said think of a list, not say it out loud."

"... Brendon Urie, the Ocean (even if I've never been there), looking into your eyes..."

"What?" Levi said startled.

"Looking into your eyes." The boy repeated.

Levi noticed how sleepy Eren looked now.

"... it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling...also they're very beautiful, the coolest colour I've ever seen..." The boy mumbled into his pillow.

Levi said nothing, on one hand he was waiting patiently for Eren to fall asleep, on the other he was shocked by the brunet's words.

Once he was sure Eren was asleep, he leant down and kissed his forehead.

"You have very beautiful eyes too, brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought this fic couldn't get any more ridiculous than it already was


	11. Sleepless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's shower thoughts

 

 

 

 

 

Cause you know that I can't trust myself with my three A.M. shadow

I'd rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone.'

 

 

_Talk me down, Troye Sivan._

 

Ered soon drifted into a peaceful sleep, Levi only dreamed he could say the same.

The evening's events and the new information he'd received were still running through is mind.

The Underground being fully functional once again, _could that be true_?

That torture chamber had cost the lives of so many people, some of which died by Levi's own hands... And what did Gunther mean by he was going to remember _them_ soon enough?

Isabel and Furlan were dead. It was his fault. He was never going to forgive himself for it.

The end.

No one was going to bring them back.

The guy was obviously bluffing, trying to buy himself some time.

**Ha, like it would actually work out for him.**

God, he was going to have to tell all this to Erwin tomorrow, leaving out the part where Eren exists.

Now that he thought about it, he had no idea what to do with Eren while he talked to Erwin. Could he trust Eren to dissapear for a while?

Maybe the boy could buy himself some clothes, so he didn't have to wear Levi's all the time (not that the raven actually minded), and then come back once the meeting with Erwin was over?

Something deep down told him that he actually could trust the brunette, seeing as he'd had enough chances to run away by now.

**Thinking about him _again_?**

Levi turned around to look at the green eyed boy, who was facing him in his sleep, and noticed that the boy wasn't sporting a very attractive expression as he slept: his brows were forrowed in concetration but his mouth was lightly parted, as a series of incoherent sounds slipped out every now and again.

**He must be having a bad dream.**

Levi lifted two fingers to the boy's chin and gently closed his mouth.

The expression on Eren's face now looked more peaceful and the only sounds that could be heard now were the brunette's soft snores.

**There, much better.**

~~~

He didn't know what had persuaded him to take a shower at half past four in the morning, but Eren trying to snuggle into his arms in his sleep definetly didn't help the situation.

Levi had almost given into the delicious warmth the other's body provided but the the rational part of his brain had kicked in and he suddenly realized just how dangerous it was to be that close to the boy.

Seeing as he wasn't going to fall asleep and he needed to unwind, showering had been the only option.

As the warm water ran down his back, Levi desperately tried to take his mind off everything that was going on, but running away from your thoughts is easier said than done.

Once again images of Furlan and Isabel made their way in his head and with them all the happy moments he'd spent with them.

It took him years, _years_ , to shut all those thoughts out. Grisha had been a good mentor and made Levi stoic and cold.

That's why his relationship with Erwin had gone to shit: Levi needed someone to cling to, a distraction but he was never able to feel anything more than friendship towards Erwin.

So why was he thinking so much about Isabel and Furlan now, after all this time?

Part of the reason was Grisha's death, which Levi still hadn't gotten over and made him somewhat vulnerable, but lately he realized it was due to something else.

When Gunther had mentioned Isabel and Furlan, the first thing that came to his mind had been Eren, and Levi knew exactly why.

He was terrified at the thought of losing him just like he'd lost his two friends.

The brunette gave him a warm addictive feeling, the same he'd felt all those years ago.

But now it wasn't simply a matter of friendship, Levi's affection for Eren was growing stronger and stronger every day, yet he was still leading the boy down the same path where he'd lost his friends.

Sure, he could lie to himself and say he was doing this for the Agency, because Eren was very valuable bargain material to get information out of the the Titans but he'd already decided in his heart that he was never going to let that happen.

He wasn't going to tell Erwin about the boy tomorrow or ever.

But then why was he still keeping Eren around?

There was the matter of whether Eren's family had been tracked down or not, hence why Levi didn't let Eren called them in the first place.

He knew he needed to find out soon and let the boy go back home because Levi was finding it harder and harder to imagine a scenario were they actually made it out alive.

Eren's safety wasn't the only reason the raven was keeping him around; Levi wondered how long he could go on before he gave in and told Eren how he felt about him.

~~~

The ravenet realized how much time he'd spent in the shower only when he saw the light of dawn shining through the window. He slowly got up from where he'd been sitting and turned the water off.

He opened the window to let out all the steam out of the room but once the cold air hit his exposed skin, he hurriedly got dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

He almost didn't realized it at first, probably because he never saw it coming, but there was no denying what was right in front of him: the bed was empty and Eren was nowhere to be seen.

~~~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know what you're thinking, what was the fucking point of this chapter?
> 
> As shitty as it was, I thought a look into Levi's past was necessary for the chapters that will come later on, so suck it up. 
> 
> Also thank you all for your patience and support, especially since English isn't my first language and this is really hard for me to write at times.
> 
> (((((( Blue Neighborhood vibes ))))


	12. Aspirin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

"Oh fuck." Was the first thing Eren said when he woke up.

To say he was hungover was an understatement. It felt as if someone was trying to dig through his brain with a scalpel, not to mention the room around him was slightly spinning.

Memories from the previous night came rushing back to him: Levi looking sexy, he himself trying to seduce the raven by dancing, taking a drink from a stranger, knocking said stranger out with a garbage can, mad Levi, Levi carrying up to their room and finally trying to seduce Levi a second time by telling him they should make babies together.

"Shit---fuck, fuck, fuck." Eren said once again, running a hand down his face.

_Levi's got to have some aspirin, or I'm going to die._

_Thing_ was, Levi wasn't there; as he heard water running from the other room, Eren deduced he must have been taking a shower. The brunet then tried going back to sleep, seeing as it was only dawn and definetly too early to be awake.

But as he felt his head screaming at him, he realised that going to sleep wasn't an option.

_Maybe I can ask Levi for the aspirin._

_What if he's still pissed from last night? I don't really have the energy to deal with that right now._

Eren's bright eyes wondered across the room and landed on Levi's duffle bag.

_He might have some in there._

_Will he get mad if I go through his stuff?_

_Oh who cares, he can yell at me once my head is in one piece again._

It took Eren everything he had to get out of bed. He then slowly dragged his feet to the other side of the room and sat on the floor in front of the bag.

As he searched through it he found mostly clothes, weapons, things he wished he wouldn't have found like lube or magnum condoms, and finally Levi's wallet.

Now Eren knew in his heart that going through someone's underwear and deodorants was very different from looking inside their wallet.

Invading Levi's privacy like this was bound to get him in deep shit, but the pain he was enduring got the best of him. He was only looking for some aspirin after all.

Inside he found what any normal perosn would have in their wallets: money, various credit cards, an  ID, all of which Eren had no interest in looking at, but something did catch his eye.

There were two photos: one had been obviously taken with a polaroid camera and it showed three people, one of which was Levi who was smiling as if he were having the time of his life and he also had his arms around the other two people: a dark blond haired boy, whose smile was just as bright as Levi's, and a red haired girl who was clearly laughing, judging by her closed eyes and open mouth; she also seemed to be the one holding the camera slighty above their heads.

The second picture was very different: it showed Levi at his gradution and also shaking hands with a weird looking guy with long hair.

Eren snickered _. I wouldn't want to be that guy's kid._

Judging by how well kept both of the pictures were, Eren put them back with extra care or else Levi would've surely killed him. He then suddenly remembered why he'd been snooping around in the first place and decided he only had one option: go downstairs and ask the reception lady they'd met the day before if she had any aspirin.

 _I'll be back in a flash. Levi won't even notice I was gone_.

Eren left the room and stumbled downstairs. Once he finally arrived at the desk, he didn't find anyone.

Why isn't anyone here? Don't people work?

Eren then spotted a small bell on the desk.

"Hello?" He asked and rang the bell but no one answered.

He tried ringing it multiple times until just when he was about to give up, the door on the other side of the desk, which had the word PRIVATE written on it, opened.

A young woman in her twenties  appeared before Eren.

"What. In. God's. Name. Do you think you're doing?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Eren gulped. The girl in front of him was still in her pyjamas and looked ready to murder him.

"Are you gonna tell me why you woke me up at 6 am or what?"

"I, uh... I was wondering if you had any aspirin?"

Even in her bad mood, the girl managed to let out a cackle.

"Wait... you're the guy who was fucking wasted last night! Holy shit dude I've never seen anyone say so much crap while drunk, and I've been to a lot of parties..."

_Oh good for you._

Was what Eren wanted to say but he needed to be on this girl's good side and kept his mouth closed.

"... you were so handsy too. You were all over your poor boyfriend, plus he had that face you know...?"

_Um, no? What the heck are you talking about?_

"...face?"

"Yeah the I'm-trying-to-keep-my-dick in-my-pants face. I saw I'm trying to get the elevator to work, I told him the thing's been busted for years so he had to carry you up the stairs with you going to town on his neck and all... so did he do you in the end?"

the blush Eren was sporting went all the way down to his neck, something he truly hated about himself.

"No! I-I mean... I don't know..."

"Well... does your ass hurt? Not that I'm saying you couldn't be able to dominate him or anything, but just by how wasted you were last night I don't think you would have even been able to find his hole with your..."

"That's enough right there, thank you very much! No, my ass doesn't hurt! Do you---"

"Aww what a pity."

"Do you have any God damned aspirin or not?" Eren almost screamed.

Then girl looked taken back.

"Yeah... Geez chill, okay?"

~~~

After having endured more of the girl's  questions, Eren had finally gotten his precious aspirin.

_Fuck, that took way too long._

Eren walked back up the stairs and opened the door to their room, ready for Levi's inevitable freak out, but instead he was faced with something very different: Levi was sitting on the floor, with his back to the bed and his head in his hands.

Once the raven  acknowledged Eren's presence, he looked up, their gazes locking together.

As Eren stared back into Levi's bloodshot eyes, he immediately realised that he'd been crying.

 


	13. Choclate milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi on his period + Eren the chocolate junkie= Erwin being a cock block

After the initial shock, Levi had gone through three different stages within the hour Eren had been missing.

The first one had been being guilty and hating himself for not having kept a better watch on Eren, thus failing at his job.  
He also felt like a fool for having trusted the boy so easily as if some sort of bond was forming between them.   
His self-loathing then lead him to the second stage: rage.

He was Levi Ackerman for fuck sakes: anyone who knew him would have described him as a cold, heartless bastard and he definitely wasn't going to let some brat get the better of him.

He then decided to get dressed and pack his things so he could go after the boy.

When he started to pack all his things, he noticed that everything was out of place: Eren had obviously searched through his bag. He immediately checked his wallet to see if Eren had taken anything and to his surprise everything was still there, including the two pictures he kept with him at all times.

Now anyone might have called it a photograph ex machina, but once again it was really Levi's past which prevented him from acting like he was supposed to and go after Eren.

Instead, as he looked at the people he had cared about the most in his life, he took Eren's escape as a sign. He himself wanted Eren out of this situation and now that the opportunity had presented itself, was he really going to pull Eren back in?

Maybe letting Eren get away was the right thing to do after all. The only reason the boy had been there all this time had been Levi's selfishness.

He'd let his heart get the best of him and he forgot the objective of this whole mission: revenge.

There was no way he could have payed for his mistakes if the brunet ended up dead, but Levi knew how weak he'd become lately: he wouldn't have been able to push the boy away, even if the brunet had come runnig back to him in that very moment.

Levi then sat down on the cold floor, curling into a ball.

**You're such a failure.**

**This isn't how he raised you.**

**You should be doing your job and not thinking about Eren, especially since you know letting him go is what's right.**

**What? You miss him already?**

**You weak bastard. No wonder he left.**

~~~

"Levi, what's wrong?"

It was now the third time Eren had asked that question but Levi just kept staring at him wide eyed.

The raven couldn't understand why once again Eren hadn't ran away.

And yet there he was, standing right in front of Levi and looking like sex: Eren was infact wondering around wearing nothing but one of Levi's white t -shirts, which was way too big for him, and a pair of Levi's boxers. Not to mention the way Eren was walking, his bed hair and dopey expression, all gave him a post orgasmic aura.

"Are you aware that you're not wearing any trousers?" Was the first thing Levi managed to say to Eren after all that silence.

"Uh, yeah... I just had a splitting headache so I went downstairs in a hurry to see if they had any aspirin. Sorry, that's why I didn't tell you I was going out, I didn't want you to worry and I didn't really have the energy to argue over what happened last night."

Levi nodded and stood up.

"Why would we argue about that?"

"... because I was stupid and... reckless?"

"You saved my life and for that I'm grateful Eren. Never do it again."

"Levi, uh, why are you... crying?"

The ravenet reached a hand up to his face and felt that his cheeks were slightly damp.

"I'm not, it must be an allergic reaction I had to the soap I used."

"Do you think I'm actually that dumb to fall for that?"

"No but you are dumb enough to ask questions you don't want to know the answer to, so drop it." As he said this, he collected all his things, leaving some clothes behind for Eren and headed towards the door.

"Get dressed, I'll be waiting for you in the car." And with that he left.

~~~

The car ride so far had been quiet.

Eren wanted to desperately know why Levi hadn't ran after him in the first place or at least shouted at him for dissapearing like that.

_Did I do something else last night that ticked him off ? If so why can't I remember it?_

_Has the mission_ _gone_ _wrong?_

_Is Levi in trouble?_

He spent the whole trip trying to remember what had gone wrong or just daydreaming about random things when he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as the car took a sharp turn to the right, heading towards a big ass tree.

He immediately looked at Levi and terror cursed through his body as he saw that the raven had fallen asleep on the steering wheel.

"Shit! Levi wake the fuck up!" He turned the wheel just in time and they barely just managed to avoid the tree.

Levi meanwhile, seemed to have just woken up from his nap and it took a while for him to understand what was happening.

"Pull over damnit!" The brunet screamed at him as he was trying to  steer the car.

The raven then frantically pulled over on the side of the road and turned the engine off.

Levi was calm, completely unaffected by the fact that he'd almost driven a car into a tree, while Eren was breathing erratically.

"...what... the hell...?" was all he managed to say.

"Sorry, I guess I just fell asleep."

"You guess you just--- Look, how about I drive for a while, just until we get to the next town so you can have a rest?"

"You don't even know where we're going."

"Then tell me."

"Nedlay."

"Fine then I'll just stick to this road and follow the signs for Nedlay. If I get lost, I'll ask for directions."

Levi turned away from Eren and nodded. Then they stepped out of the car and changed seats.

Eren turned on the engine again and drove off, happy to be driving his own car.

"Try to get some rest." He said to the man sitting next to him and was now even happier to see that the raven was already sleeping.

~~~

When Levi woke up he didn't really understand much of what was going on.

He saw Eren and he saw the car: they were both in one piece, so that was good.

Now he was stepping out of the car and Eren was tugging his hand as the walked towards a small diner.

They walked in and soon enough they were seated in a cozy looking booth.

"So what are you having Levi?"

"Eren... what are we doing here?"

"Eating because I'm hungry as hell, plus you haven't eaten in days. Do you ever eat?"

"Of course I do. We just don't have enough time to be stopping right now, we need to be in Nedlay by sundown. Just get your food and eat it in the car."

"Levi, we're already in Nedlay."

"...What? How long was I aleep for?"

"Almost ten hours."

Levi was silent. How long had it been since he'd slept for even more than four hours?

And had Eren really driven non stop for ten hours?

The brunet had definetly earned his damn food.

Levi reached for the menu and scanned through it.

He really wanted to have a decent meal, but all this place made were breakfast foods.

**Trust Eren to pick a place like this.**

"Well, I guess I'll have a---"

"OH MY GOD!" Eren shouted, interrupting Levi mid sentence.

"What's wrong?"

"THEY HAVE CHOCOLATE MILK!"

"Chocolate milk? What about it?"

"It's just I haven't had in in forever and it's like the best thing in the whole world."

"...It's probably unhealthy as hell."

Eren looked at him skeptically. "Are you some sort of chocolate milk hater?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never had it."

"YOU'VE NEVER---" Eren kept himself from shouting the rest of the sentence. "You've never had chocolate milk?" The brunet then whispered.

"No."

"Is it because you're lactose intolerant?"

"No, I've just never---"

"Hi, are you boys ready to order?"

Levi looked up at the waitress that had appeared before them.

"Yes I would like a black coffe and a croissant."

The woman nodded. "And for you?"

"I'd like one of these fancy looking things with the french name." Eren said pointing at what he wanted on the menu.

"They're called crepes, you idiot." Levi mumbled.

"Um, yes, what he said. Also my friend and I would both like a glass of chocolate milk."

"Motherfu---"

Levi was once again interrupted by the woman. "I'll be right back."

The raven then proceded to glare daggers at Eren, but the other was too happy to care.

~~~

When their food finally arrived Eren went straight for his chocolate milk, while Levi looked skeptically at his own.

"Go on. Try it" Eren incouraged.

The raven took a small sip of his drink and froze, his pupils widening a little.

_Oh shit, I've broken him._

"Levi is everything oka---" Eren was shocked when Levi reached for the drink again, only this time the raven drunk it all in one go.

Once he finished drinking he set the glass back down on the table and started staring at it.

"Do you think it would be weird if I asked for some more?" The ravenet then aked Eren, while still staring at the object.

"I take it you liked it then."

The only reply Eren got from the other man was a little _**burp.**_

"Perhaps you've had enough. Oh and you've got  moustache.."

"Oh really? Does it suit me?" Levi asked wiggling his eyebrows and making kissy faces at Eren who couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop!" The brunet said throwing Levi a napkin.

The ravenet then cleaned his face and went back to eating his croissant as Eren dug into his crepes.

They ate quietly until a loud moan was heard from Eren.

"What?"

"This stuff is to die for." The brunet replied pointing at his food.

"Let me try." Levi leaned over slightly, cutting up a piece out of the crepes Eren was eating and putting it into his mouth.

"So what do you think?"

"It's okay. Not nearly as good as then ones I can make."

"You know how to make this?"

"Yeah, my mother taught me when I was young."

Eren took a big gulp of his drink.

"Dude I've never met anyone whose life has been chocolate milk free but whose parents taught him how to make crepes. Except maybe my sister, her parents must have toaught her too since she's adopted... wait maybe I'm the odd one out? Is it custom to teach your kids how to make crepes at an early age?"

The raven had by now stopped listening to Eren's rant and was trying to contain his laughter.

"What?" Eren asked."Maybe it's the secret to awesomeness since the both of you seem to be perfect at everything."

"No, no, it's just---"

"What? I have a moustache too now?"

Levi nodded grinning. "I just don't understand how you got it on your nose as well."

A wide smile then spread across Eren's face: he'd finally managed to make Levi happy.

He was then surprised as the raven leaned over and cleaned his face with a napkin.

Eren couldn't stop staring at Levi: the other man had his brows forrowed in concentration and Eren desperately wanted to kiss him, catching the raven off guard.

Now Eren wasn't going to lie, at that moment he definetly was leaning in, inching closer and closer towards Levi and he knew for a fact that the raven himself had tilted his head, cosing his eyes...

yet it had all seemed like a dream seconds later when Levi's phone rang, snapping the both of them back to reality.

Levi quickly sat back down and reached into his pocket for his phone.

"Yes?" He answered bitterly.

"Hey Levi, it's Erwin."


	14. Do I wanna know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you hate me.

"What do you want Erwin?"

"Are you still in Nedlay?"

"I am but last time I checked we were supposed to meet tomorrow."

"No, that's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"...how so?"

"I need you to go pay good old Oluo a visit."

Levi sighed. "What's he done now?"

"I've been informed he's meeting up with the Wonderland's owner."

"..."

"Levi? Are you still there?"

"What exactly are you asking me to do here Erwin? If you think I can pull something like killing this person off, then you're wrong. We know nothing about them, only what they're capable of."

"No Levi I wouldn't send an agent on his own to do such a thing. But hopefully your face is still new to this person, thus making it easy for you to get close. I need you to ask Oluo what the fuck he's doing meeting up with these kinds of people."

"Look Erwin he's always been a fucking idiot, I don't understand why it should be our problem."

"Because maybe _they're_ working on something big. You know that the Titans thrived off the Wonderland, it wouldn't surprise me if the owner is business partners with the new group. If you can find out anything at all it could make a huge difference in the long run."

"Fine I'll go have a talk with him. Does he still work at the Garrison?"

"Yeah, he owns the venue now."

Levi cringed. **Olou owns the Garrison? He must have let that place go to the dogs.**

"See you tomorrow Levi."

"If I don't die."

The conversation ended there. Levi wanted to pull his hair out: he really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with all that shit tonight.

He was so lost in his worries that he'd almost forgotten about the boy who was sitting in front of him with a worried expression on his face.

"Can you promise me something?" The raven now asked addressing Eren.

"Depends." The other replied.

Levi smiled. **Smart brat.**

"If I take you out on a mission tonight, will you stay as far away from me as possible? No last minute rescue?"

Eren licked his lips. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I'm going to be playing with fire tonight Eren, I know how to handle it and you don't. The other option is of course leaving you in a motel  and you can wait for me to get back."

_And what if you don't get back?_

_How will I know you're safe?_

"I'm going with you."

Levi gave him a stern look. "Why?"

 _Think fast Eren_.

"...uh, how... do I know you won't just dump me in that motel and dissapear with my car?"

"Your car? That's what you're worried about right now?" Levi asked slightly amused.

"Of course, it's a very nice car." Eren answered back playfully.

"Fine but we'll only stick together as we wait in the queue outside, or they won't let you in, then we'll stay the hell away from each other all night. We'll meet outside of the venue at 01:30.

If I'm not there by then it means I'm done for, so you get in the car and drive away. I'll give you the keys when we get there.

These are some very clear instructions Eren, promise me you'll follow them."

Eren didn't know what to say, he had so many questions.

"What do you mean... you'll be done for?"

"Just tell me you'll do as I said!"

The raven hadn't even realised he'd raised his voice till he saw the boy's hurt expression.

"Don't worry... I will."

~~~

They left the diner to look for a motel near the venue to get washed and changed.

When they finally arrived, Levi suffered from a miniature heart attack as Eren let out a high-pitched scream.

Apparently Arctic Monkeys were  playing there tonight.

After seeing Levi's enraged face and remembering the raven's promise of beating the shit out of him if he'd ever screamed in his ears again, Eren wasted no time in leaving the car in a hurry and joined the  queue of people who were waiting outside the venue.

Levi caught up to him soon enough, handing him the car keys. Thankfully he looked less pissed off.

"If this is a concert, aren't we supposed to have tickets to get in?"

"The bouncer will let us in once I tell him my real name, I know him."

"Oh okay..."

~~~

Twenty minutes later it was their turn and Levi's idea of getting recognised by the bouncer didn't go exactly as planned... mainly because it wasn't the same bouncer Levi was sure he was going to find, the same one he knew back when he use to spend every single night at the Garrison.

So he hoped Olou would have told the rest of his staff to let Levi's "secret identity" inside the venue.

That didn't go as planned either.

"Look buddy I've never heard of an Eli Ackerdamn in my life!"

"Just ask your boss he knows me!" Levi insisted, clenching his fists in frustration.

"You think I'm actually going to fall for that? Now if you don't have the tickets, you and your boyfriend can go---"

"Now, now Keith. There's been a misunderstanding, these boys are with me."

Both Eren and Levi turned around to look at the woman who had come to their rescue. She was  a short strawberry blonde with bright amber eyes and a petite slim body that was clad in tight black sheath dress.

The bouncer didn't even as much as question the woman and immediatly let the three of them inside.

The venue resembled in many ways a club, with a bar on one side while the rest of the room was taken up by the stage with a wide space in front of it, where a mass of people was dancing to the music and cheering on the band in between songs; Eren also noticed a flight of stairs that lead to the top floor.

"So can I offer you and your boyfriend a drink?" The petite woman asked as her gaze was entirely focused on Levi, who was also staring down at her with a glint in his eyes.

Eren felt sick.

"Actually I only took out my friend's brother here only as a favor. He's underage, but I'll gladly have that drink."

She smiled up at Levi.

"Groovy." Taking the raven's hand, she headed towards the bar, turning around one last time to face Eren.

"Sorry kid, better luck next time." She cackled just before dissapearing with Levi into the crowd.

_Kid?_

_What the fuck is her problem?_

_And who the hell even says groovy?_

Eren frowned, running a hand through his hair.

_Levi seems to like her..._

_Who cares? I don't._

_I mean after today I thought he felt something for me too but... why should I care if Levi went off with some---_

**_~Do I wanna know?~_ **

**_If this feeling flows both ways_ **   
**_  
_ **

**_~Sad to see you go_ ** _**~  
** _

_**Was sorta hoping that you'd stay** _

**_~Baby we both know~_ **

**_That the nights were mainly made for saying_ **   
**_Things that you can't say tomorrow day_ **

 

_Oh perfect timing Alex Turner, way to make me feel even worse._

_Wait... Alex Turner? Holy shit this is probably then only chance I'll get to see him live._

_That's it I'm at a concert and I should be having fun and not worring about Levi._

Eren moved through the crowd towards the stage.

_Maybe I should keep an I eye on Levi after all, he did almost get killed last time._

He started to scan the audience for Levi, but he stopped once a he saw a couple kissing sweetly in the crowd, which Eren found impossible seeing as standing in the middle of a crowd at a concert is one of the most uncomfortable things in the universe.

Yet there they were, kissing without a care in the world almost as if they were the only ones in the room.

Eren found himself wishing that couple was him and Levi, feeling his heart skip a beat when he did so.

_Maybe some day..._

He began his search for the raven once again, only this time he wished he wouldn't have  started looking  for him in the first place.

He found Levi sitting at the bar leaning towards the girl from earlier, who had a firm grip on the raven's shirt and was leaning in too, almost touching Levi's lips.

_~~~_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look it can't be a chapter written by me if it doesn't have a shitty ending, but I swear something big is going to happen in the next one.
> 
> Also if you don't know who Arctic Monkeys are, or you don't like them then probably this chapter didn't make much sense to you. I just figured I owed them since I've been listening to them since forever and my imagination runs wild when I do, this fan fic probably wouldn't exist if it weren't for them.
> 
> Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter and let me know what you thought of this one, thank you <3


	15. The man I used to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a sad one guys.

**Jesus, this woman is obnoxious.**

**I wonder if Eren's okay.**

**Levi, concentrate.**

**You're a heterosexual in 3-2-1...**

"So why does a pretty girl like you care if someone like me gets in this club or not?" Levi asked, flashing his signature smirk.

"You _are_ a charmer, aren't you?" She replied, looking at Levi through hooded eyes. "Can't you just accept the lovely gesture and forget about it?"

"I could but people always want something in return when they do good deeds."

She then leant closer to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

**Bitch, that's Armani!**

"Maybe I do." She whispered.

**Shit, I think I need to puke.**

Her gaze then suddenly left Levi's face and followed someone who was standing behind them. She let go of Levi's shirt and backed away.

"Not tonight though." She said.

**Oh thank God.**

"I'll see you around Eli."

**No you fucking won't.**

"I sure hope so." Levi replied with a fake smile.

And with that the nameless girl dissapeared into the crowd. Levi had found it strange that he had let them in the club, thinkig she'd wanted something more out of it than a simple fuck.

Still if that had been the case, why did she leave?

Levi looked towards the direction she'd dissapeared into; he couldn't find her, but he did see something which piqued his interest: a staircase that led to the top floor, he was bound to find Oluo there right? 

He made his way through the swaying bodies, only to find out that a merch stand barricaded the way up the stairs.

At first he tried to sneak by, walking around it, hoping no one would notice him but once again it didn't go as planned.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Levi's head snapped around to see the merch guy who was looking at him with crossed arms.

"I--- Thomas Wagner?"

The guy's gaze hardened. "How do you know my name?"

Levi lowered his voice. "Thomas, it's me, Levi Ackerman."

Thomas said nothing, scrutinizing Levi, then he smiled.

"Is it really?"

"Yes." Levi replied, sighing with relief.

"Man, I see some remblance but... you were so different..."

"Please don't remind me..."

"But dude you had white hair, it was longer too..."

"Yes, I kn---"

"The blue eyes..."

" _Yes._ "

"The surfer clothing..."

"... _and_ the ridiculous tan." Levi finally added.

Thomas laughed. "Sorry man, I just can't believe my eyes.  Why the change?"

"I felt it was time to go back to my original self. Now Thomas, I'm not trying to be rude but I need to cut the chit chat. Is Oluo's office upstairs?"

"Yes, is he in trouble?"

"Depends, have you let anyone through here tonight?"

"No."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes Levi, and I'd like to know what's going on. I don't know why Oluo put me on merch duty tonight and Keith as a bouncer outside, when he's the one who usually deals with this shit."

"Seems to me like he wants you to guard the stairs. He's expecting someone."

"Who?"

"No one good. Anyway don't worry, I know what I'm doing. It's been good to see you again."

"Likewise Levi. Tell me if you need any help."

The raven was about to walk up the stairs, but then he turned back to the merch stand, scanning it.

"Actually Thomas there is something you can do for me."

~~~

As Levi walked up the stairs to Oluo's office, he looked down at the dance floor to see if he could get a glimpse of Eren, but he couldn't see the brunet anywhere.

**Maybe I should go check if he's okay, after last time who knows what else he might have gotten himself into...**

**Levi are you joking? You're on a mission right now, there's not time to be worring about Eren.**

The ravenet then reluctantly proceded up the stairs.

Once he reached Oluo's office, he knocked on the door once, only to find out it was already open.

"Oluo? You there?" Levi asked from the other side of the door.

"Bozado! Don't play dumb with---"  The raven found the office empty as he walked in.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath.

I might as well wait till he gets here.

So he wondered aroud the office, cringing in disgust at Oluo's taste in furniture but marvelling a few reliques that now only showed  the ghost of someone he used to be.

Yes, he'd only changed the way he looked a few days  ago, but the guy with white bleached hair in the photos he was looking at had died the  day  he'd seen Grisha Jaeger's mangled body.

Thomas was right, _he did look different_.

He was wondering why Oluo had kept this picture of himself, Thomas, Mina and Levi. Levi never really remembered being good friends with Oluo, while he was very close with Thomas and Mina.

He was ashamed to admit it to himself, but he had infact tried to replace Isabel and Furlan after he'd lost them and in the last five years Thomas and Mina had been the reason he'd spent so much of his time at the Garrison, but not only that.

He'd told them everything about himself, desperatly trying to get back what he'd lost.

After hearing Levi's story, the both of them agreed on the fact that Grisha had tried branding him in a perfect little soldier too much and was reason why Levi was so miserable.

And that was  why Levi had kept his distance from Grisha in those five years after they had defeated the Titans.

Sure, they weren't seeing each other as much already because having just put an end to the Titans, the Agency had given them time to relax, seeing as there were no more major threats.

The last time he had seen Grisha was a little while after he'd met Thomas and Mina.

There had been no: _Hello, how have you been doing?_

_How do spend your time now that we're not hunting down a gang of murderers?_

At least not from Levi. Grisha had done most of the talking, asking for Levi's forgiveness and for him to answer his calls now and again.

Levi didn't answer him. The only thing he'd managed to say to Grisha was:

 _I see you got rid of the old car._ Trying to mask the pain in his voice.

 _Don't worry it's in safe hands._ The other had said with a smile.

Levi remembered hating the man in that moment, simply because the car had been a part of him for his whole life and many of his belongings were still in it.

Now that he had found again it he wasn't sure if he should thank Grisha or hate him even more. All these mixed feelings were obviously due to the stubborn brat that had come in addition to the car.

On the last day he'd seen Grisha, the man had also given him a letter.

_If you ever find the will to forgive me, read this it's important.  
_

Those had been the last words he'd ever said to Levi.

After that Levi ignored all his calls and never made any effort to keep in touch with the man.

As the years went by the phone calls coming from the unknown number which always seemed to know Levi's phone number, no matter how many times the raven had changed it, had started to get to him.

The guilt that he'd pent-up over the years had become unbearable.

The last phone call he'd recieved from the unknow number had been two weeks before Grisha's body had been found.

Levi had mentally kicked himself for not answering but promised himself he'd call back next day.

No answer.

So he did the same the next day.

And the day after that.

And every sinlge day after that, hoping he'd get a call back or that one of his calls would be answered.

But nothing ever happened.

Right until Erwin had given him the terrible news.

Levi had rushed to the Agency, where he hadn't set foot in five years.

Most of his colleagues didn't recognise him, having known him when he didn't sport the white hair and kaki shorts. 

But once Erwin had said _make way for Ackerman_ , they all stepped aside from the body they had found in the middle of their office that very mornig, all recolling the young fierce ravenet who had helped the person lying dead on the floor in that very moment.

Levi remembered every single grusom detail of what he'd seen that day, including the words:

THIS IS ONLY THE BEGGING 

Which had been carved brutally into Grisha's chest and abdomen.

He remebered his vision going blurry and someone pulling him away from the body.

He aslo remembered that someone had been screaming. It had probably been him.

He'd later found himself in Erwin's office. His boyfriend at the time had suggested he changed the way he looked for his own safety since Levi was probably the next target for whoever had killed Grisha.

Erwin hadn't used the word Titans at the time because they couldn't have been sure since they had been defeated, but Levi knew deep down it had been them, only they could have such a thing.

Levi had initially told Erwin he had no intention of hiding. He deserved to die, since it was his fault Grisha was dead. Once his killers would have come for him, he had no intention of fighting back.

He also couldn't bring himself to read the letter.

Levi was sure Grisha had seen the Titans coming back someday and he probably had asked for his help in the letter.

That letter could have probably saved his life if Levi had only read it.

For those past weeks Levi had never felt more like a failure. Then past five years had been a mistake.

If he was gonna die, he was gonna die the same man he had been before he'd failed Grisha and he wasn't gonna wait around to get killed either.

He was gonna get his revenge.

So he called Erwin, told him he was back for good and was finally gonna change the way he looked.

Thing was he convinced Erwin it was for safety purposes while going back to his original face was anything but safe.

Levi only hoped the new members of the group wouldn't have known his actual face off the bat or at least that they were looking for the white haired version of himself.

"Who let you in this office?"

Levi turned around to see a tired and definetly aged Oluo standing in the doorway.

Burying all the nostalgia that seeing the man once again gave him, he raised his gun, pointing it at him.

"I'll be asking the questions here Bozado. Number one: how the fuck did the stoner who lived in his mom's basement till the age of 23 and came here every night attempting to sing _Don't you want me baby_ on the karaoke become the owner of this place?"

~~~

**I've recently realised that this fic is basically a discount version of Supernatural.**

**I ain't even mad.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently realised that this fic is basically a discount version of Supernatural.
> 
> I ain't even mad.


	16. Third time's the charm

"It can't be... Levi?"

The raven wa surprised to see that Olou had been able to recognise him and stared back  simply nodding.

"But what are you doing here?"

Levi's eyes narrowed as he walked up to him, still holding the gun.

"You know why I'm here Bozado."

"After all this time you still call me by my surname."

"Look, I don't have time for this. What  does the owner of the Wonderland want with you and when are you meeting them?"

Olou looked at him alarmed. "Lower your voice will you?" He whisper yelled at Levi.

"Why? Are they following you?"

"No, I've just finished talking with them."

"What did they want?"

Olou was silent and looked at the ground.

"Answer me."

"I'm sorry Levi... but you know I'd be risking my own life. One way or another they'll find out I told you."

A wave of rage suddenly hit Levi, and he was now holding the gun against Olou's skull.

"How about now? Is this life threatening enough for you? Last chance, what did they want from you?"

Levi was very aware of the fact he was threatening the life of a good man. Someone that for some weird reason considered Levi as a friend. He was only doing it because if there was something he'd learnt in all these years, it was that people are willing to say anything, you only had to condition them by putting the fear of God in them.

Or in this case the fear of Levi.

Plus he was certaint that the chances of the person Olou had talked to, of ever finding out were very slim.

"I-I... it's not what they want, it's what I want."

"Explain yourself."

"... Mina dissapeared a few months ago. After a while I started  receiving pictures of her beaten up or in some cases videos of people actually..." Olou stopped himself and looked away. Levi himself had by now lowered the gun and listened in shock to what had happened and probably was still happening to his friend.

He should have been professional and asked if Olou had identified any of those people or if he'd tracked down the number, but the raven just couldn't bring myself to.

"Anyway I immediately told Thomas and he was devastated. We both tried to track down the number but nothing. Then one day I get a phone call from the number.

I heard a deep un voice, which had obviously been altered with a computer program, it declared itself as _the Hatter_ and told me Mina was now one of their rabbits. I immediately knew where she had been taken too.

They said that if I wanted her back, I was gonna have to do whatever they asked of me, starting with letting their employees in my club without reporting them to the Agency and giving them 45% of the Garrison's profits.

They were supposed to give Mina back today but when I met up with them she wasn't there. The owner, or rather _the Hatter_ told me to be patient and also that they now expected me to give them 65% of our profits."

It took a while for Levi to process it all, but after that his instincts kicked in.

"Was the owner wearing a disguise? Or did you actually see who it was?"

"I did see." Olou nodded. "She was nothing like I'd expected---"

The sound of two gunshots interrupted whatever he  was going to say next and he fell to the ground, courtesy of the two bullets that had gone through his brain.

Levi immediately tore his eyes away from Olou's body to face the person who'd just killed the man, only to find out it was too late and the killer was already running down the hall.

The raven wasted no time in going after the person, feeling guilty about leaving Olou's body behind him but knowing that two bullets to the head wasn't something one survives. 

~~~

Eren had spent the whole night being miserable, fending off men and women of all sorts and asking random strangers if they knew what time it was.

The bartender had even made him a pity drink on the house and told the brunet he could have taken a 15 minute break and given Eren a blowjob.

The teal green eyed boy declined both offers.

He finally cheered up when yet another cute young couple (which had approached Eren to ask him if he wanted to have a threesome with them, but he yet again declined) informed him it was 01:30.

Eren rushed out of the venue towards the parking lot, ready for Levi to drive them both to the motel and finally get some rest.

When he finally got to the car though, he didn't find the raven.

_He's probably on his way now, I can wait for him._

He waited for about ten minutes  before he decided it was best if he waited inside the car. Just before he unlocked it, he heard a sudden noise behind him.

He turned around to see a person emerge from behind the building right next to the venue. As soon as they saw Eren they stopped and stared a him for a while, before running away in the opposite direction.

Eren had not been able to actually see the person due to the fact they were entirely dressed in black, including a black mask.

Seeing that peron stare at him had given him an eerie feeling, but he tried not to dwell on it as he sat in the driver's seat, turning the car on just so he could keep an eye on the time by looking at the dash.

It was now 01:43.

The brunet didn't understand why he hadn't driven off and left Levi for dead, something which the raven had ordered him to do.

He then decided he was going to wait till 02:00 before leaving for good.

02:00 tuned into 02:30, but the boy was still patiently waiting Levi.

 _Just another minute and he'll be here_ , he kept telling himself.

_Just another minute..._

~~~

Levi had not been able to find the killer anywhere. He couldn't understand how someone was able to vanish into thin air like that.

He'd checked every room but he found no trace of the misterious person, who he guessed was the so called Hatter since she fired the gun as soon as Olou was about to reveal her identity.

He went back to find Thomas and told him everything that happened, not having the courage to go back and see Olou's body.

The raven had to calm Thomas down once he heard what had happened and told him that the best thing he could do now was to run the place himself until the Agency took care of everything.

Hopefully the club wouldn't have ended up bankrupt by then.

All in all Levi had forgotten to keep an eye on the time, and when he did check on his phone he saw that it was far too late, Eren had left an hour ago.

Thankfully the motel wasn't far so he had somewhere to spend the night, then tomorrow he was going to have to start all over again.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to miss Eren and he found himself wondering what would have happened if they had met under different circumstances as he walked past the parking lot next to the venue, when he saw it.

The Mustang was still there right where he had parked it and Eren was sitting in the driver's seat staring at the dash like his life depended on it.

Levi speed walked towards the car, opened the driver's door with a swift movement and stared down at Eren debating whether to wrap his arms around him or slap him across the face.

By the frightened look Eren was giving him, he assumed the boy was expecting the latter.

"Are you not capable of following simple fucking instructions?!" The raven all but yelled, his voice echoing throughout the parking lot.

Eren stared back at him not knowing what to say.

"You drive me fucking crazy, do you know that?" The raven continued. "I don't know what it is about you but I can't stop thinking about you and when you're not with me I'm constantly worrying about your well being. I swear a man was shot right in front of me tonight and the first thing I thought was thank goodness Eren wasn't there next to me.

I even fucking bought you this!"

Levi then proceded to grab someting from inside his jacket and tossed it to Eren: it was an Arctic Monkeys t-shirt he'd bought at the merch stand after he'd talked to Thomas.

Eren still kept quiet, glancing at the shirt but quickly looking up at Levi since the raven had more to say.

"Who in their right mind stops to buy a t-shirt in the middle of a mission? Me apparently, because I thought you'd like it and because I was sorry about leaving you to go off with that girl.

And how do you repay me? By not doing what I asked you to and putting yourself in---"

Eren  stood up, still clutching the t-shirt in his hands and cutting Levi's sentence off with his lips.

He was just pressing them against the other man's gently, not daring to move them or to touch Levi anywhere with his hands even if he did want to hold the raven closer to him.

Pretty soon he realised that he was not going to get a reaction out of Levi, so he began to pull away.

He was then surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and he raven was kissing him back, tilting his head and giving Eren's lips light pecks as his steel grey eyes fluttered shut.

Eren then pressed his lips a little harder to Levi's and started to mirror the gentle movements the raven's lips were making, finding the courage to hold Levi closer to him by wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

The brunet had already had his fair share of kisses, but none of them had been like this one.

Not that he hadn't enjoyed them, but they had all been messy and filled with lust since hormonal teenage boys get horny pretty quickly. He had always seen kissing as a prelude to sex and nothing else.

He had never felt bliss quite like he did in that moment.

But, as all good things must come to an end, the two of them broke apart once they heard a small group of people clapping and cheering them on. Eren turned around and recognised the couple who had offered him a threesome and a few others who had offered him pity sex that night.

"Well done sweety!"

"Use protection!"

Eren went red and quickly turned back to Levi.

"What do these people want?" Levi mumbled into the other's neck.

"Oh they're just congratulating me on finally getting laid---- that came out wrong , I'm sorry!"

Levi had pulled away and given Eren an amused look before turning to the group of people.

"Allright you perverts, the show's over get out of here!"

And with that they all left giving Eren and Levi their privacy back.

"Look." Eren started. "The kiss wasn't just to shut you up because you were making a scene. By now you must have guessed why I stayed behind to wait for you. Everything you said about caring about me, worrying about me... I feel the same way about you."

~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup people it's midnight here in Italy but I just had to update this.
> 
> Important question: was the kissing scene good? I feel like it needed some more work on it, please let me know.


	17. Sprinkles

The full realisation of what had just happened hit Levi hard.

Sure it had been Eren who kissed him, but he had kissed the other back more than gladly, leading to the brunet basically confessing his feelings for him. The worst part of it was, Levi knew he felt the same way about Eren.

But where would that have led them?

Nowhere good, the raven was sure.

"Come on, it's late we should get some rest." Levi said walking past Eren and getting inside the vehicle.

The brunet on the other hand had taken Levi's words like a brick to the head, suddenly feeling more stupid than he ever had. After staring at his shoes awkwardly for a few seconds he too got inside the car.

A silent car ride followed, with Eren staring blankly outside of the window and Levi making no effort to start a conversation with him.

Staying in the same motel room had been equally awkward.

They silently took turns in going to the bathroom, Eren not even daring to look Levi in the eye when they walked passed each other.

Levi was already in bed when Eren stepped out of the bathroom, wearing once again one of the raven's t-shirts and boxers. Levi realised that he still hadn't gotten used to seeing the other in them, not to mention he still couldn't stop the not so innocent thoughts he got every time from entering his mind.

They were now both in bed, which once again was a double bed, and Eren had his back to Levi.

"Goodnight Eren."

The brunet didn't respond, but Levi doubted he was already sleeping.

He desperately wanted to make things right with Eren, so he reached out his hand to touch the other's shoulder.

Although, just before his fingers could touch it he stopped, thinking about why he'd ignored what Eren had said in the first place and retrieved his hand.

**I wish I had never gotten you into this mess.**

~~~

"Ok so I'm gonna drop you off in the main square, we'll meet up there in three hours."

Eren nodded simply, too concentrated in looking out of window once again. Nedlay really looked like a beautiful city and his mood had gotten slightly better now he knew that he was gonna spend the next few hours visiting it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Levi's phone ringing.

The raven answered with an annoyed tone in his voice. "What do you want? I'm driving so make it quick... What do you mean you want to meet him Hanji? Erwin will kill me if he sees him... I... yes...yes... NO WE DID NO SUCH THING!... Look enough of this... ughhh, you know what? Fine! As long as Erwin's not there... oh stop celebrating devil woman... yeah... look just be in the main square in ten."

Levi then hung up. "Good news Eren you're going to be meeting a colleauge of mine."

"I thought you said that the whole point of this was keeping me away from them." Eren said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah well... Hanji already knows about you."

Eren gave Levi a weird look.

"Don't worry, she's a good person... a bit of a handful, but a good person nonetheless."

~~~

What Levi had said had not been enough to prepare Eren for his encounter with Hanji.

As soon as they stepped out of the car, Eren saw an energetic brunette with glasses run up to Levi and hug him.

"Aww, Levi you look so cute! Just like when we met, none of that white hair business! I must say that the kaki shorts were sexy though..."

"Yes, yes okay Hanji, stop squeezing me!"

The woman let Levi go with a chuckle and then suddenly turned to Eren.

"Is this him then?"

"Yes, try not to break him."

"Me? Why would I?" Hanji said with a grin, to which Levi simply rolled his eyes.

She walked up to shake Eren's hand. "Hanji Zoe."

Eren hesitantly shook hands with her. "Eren."

"It's an honor to finally meet you Eren Jaeger." The woman replied staring at Eren intently.

Eren felt almost as if he were under examination, Levi sensed the obvious discomfort the other was feeling under Hanji's creepy stare.

"Alright Zoe that's enough, we've got things to do and Erwin to put up with."

"Aww but Levi I don't want to... I want to stay here with Eren."

"You've just met him, and already weirded him out what would you two even talk about?"

"Well I could tell him embarassing stories about you, like that time you..."

"Hanji, move it!"

Hanji huffed. "Well hopefully we'll meet again Eren."

"Y-yeah sure..."

Levi and Hanji then started walking away to find Erwin and Eren went into the opposite direction.

~~~

"So tell me." Hanji asked Levi once they were on their own."Is he always that sad?"

Levi sighed rubbing his temples. "I really don't wanna talk about this right now."

"Would you rather talk about it when Erwin's here?"

"Look... we kissed last ni---"

"What?! Bad Levi!" She said with a wide grin on her face.

"He kissed me first okay?"

"So what did you do to piss that little cinnamon roll off?"

"I... he said he had feelings for me and I guess I just ignored him---"

Hanji's elbow instantly collided with Levi's stomach.

"Oww! What was that for?!"

"You know exactly what dick bag."

"What else was I supposed to do?! I have feelings for him too, do you really want me to lose someone else? Hanji he has no clue how much shit I'm in, how much shit he's in!"

"Then explain yourself before it's too late. If he knows the whole story, he'll be able to make his own rational decision."

"The whole story? It's either going to drive him mad or if he's anything like his father, he'll want to get revenge."

"He looks nothing like Grisha."

"He's not. I swear he hasn't got a bad bone in his body, maybe it's a good thing after all... I don't want to change him in to something he's not."

Hanji looked over at her friend in concern but said nothing as they arrived at the spot where they were supposed to meet Erwin.

Five minutes passed and Levi had already began to get impatient.

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed to meet him?"

"Yes Levi, he was very specific about this place... it is a deserted alley after all..."

"Then what's taking him so long?"

After another ten minutes, Erwin still hadn't shown.

"Ok look this is getting ridiculous, call him will you?"

Hanji rolled her eyes. "You're so impatient Levi I--- Well look who it is, the man of the hour."

Levi turned around to see a strangely happy looking Erwin, who was holding what seemed to be a pink ice cream cup with miniature Hello Kitties on it.

Erwin approached the two happily eating his ice cream, but adressed them formally nonetheless.

"Agent Zoe, agent Ackerman."

Levi was the first to reply. "Did someone drug you?"

"Just because we've known each other for a long time it doesn't mean you couldn't be a little more respectful towards me Levi."

"Respectful? Why would I show any respect for a grown ass man who shows up late, eating ice cream from a Hello Kitty cup and has pink sprinkles on his face?"

"It's not ice cream, it's yogurt and it's organic mind you. Wanna try? It even has frosting on it."

"No Erwin I don---"

"Don't mind him Erwin, Levi's thinking about someone else's frosting right now."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

Hanji shrugged and Erwin cleared his throat.

"Anyway... would you like some Hanji?"

"Uuuuu don't mind if I do." She took Erwin's plastic spoon and tasted the yogurt. "ASJHBGKJAS this is amazing!"

"Excuse me you two, but are we gonna discuss important stuff or are we gonna be yogurt testing all day?"

"My Webai, you're such a drag today... you used to be more fun."

Levi simply glared at her without saying anything.

"But he was right about the sprinkles Erwin you have some on your chin."

"Oh really? Where? Here?" Erwin asked her pointing at a random spot on his chin.

"No, no, there." Hanji replied pointing at a spot on hers.

"Oh okay... here then?"

"Nope, not even close."

"Here?"

"No you're completely off track."

"How about---"

Erwin's sentence was interrupted by Hanji's hand, which Levi had grabbed and slapped on the blond's face. Levi then proceded to wipe it all over Erwin's face a few times after which he finally let go of Hanji's hand.

"There, now you're clean." Levi said and started walking down the alley.

The other two stared at him for a while without moving.

"Are you okay Erwin?"

"Yeah sure... than didn't hurt... at hall."

"Aww come on you're a tough cookie."

Erwin laughed at Hanji's lightheartedness over everything. "So what's eating Levi?"

"I don't know eyebrows why don't you ask him? It's what you're here for after all." She said and started walking away, in the opposite direction Levi had went.

"You're not coming?"

"No, it's best if you talk about this yourselves. I'll find a way to entertain myself, don't worry."

~~~

Eren had already been to three different stores and managed to not purchase anything.

He had now walked into the first men's underwear shop he'd found, and he desperately needed underwear.

The problem was that he didn't want to spend too much of Levi's money, yet he didn't want to buy something which didn't look good on him, therefore embarassing himself in front of Levi and of course everything that looked good on him was way more expensive than everything else.

He'd been walking around the store for half an hour, and he had the shop owner's eyes focused on him.

Finally he found a pair that appealed to him and that weren't so expensive, holding them up and smiling in triumph.

"Well I'm sure those will get Levi going." He heard a voice say.

He looked up to see Levi's friend from earlier Hanji.

"W-what?"

Hanji reached over to show Eren the back of the boxers he was holding.

Sure enough Eren blushed in embarassment when he read what was written on the back:

GET IT HERE ;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. The euphoria of purchasing underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I marry Hanji?

"So, you're telling me whoever Oluo talked to, came back to kill him?" 

"Not exactly, it was almost as if they were checking what he was saying. As soon as he started to hint at the person's identity... he got shot, but not me."

Erwin looked at Levi with a concerned expression. "Maybe they just... missed?"

"It was impossible to miss me, I was just a few inches away from him... whoever it was, they chose to let me live. Maybe they didn't recognise me?"

"No, I think they knew exactly who you were... these people are merciless, they don't let someone go because they think the person is innocent, they are playing a game Levi and you're in the middle of it. At least now we know that the Titans are back together with the Wonderland..."

"So, is that where I'm heading next? The strip club from hell?"

"It's too dangerous on your own, I can send some agen---"

"And what? Barge in with twenty agents? Put the place on lockdown? The owner would have already escaped with all the proof we need to bust them! Let me go on my own, I can get the proof we need to shut them down."

"You're seriously asking me this? They already saw what you look like! 

What? Are you gonna walk in there with sunglasses and a fake moustache?

By the way I can't compliment you enough on going back to looking exactly like you did when you defeated them, how could they ever know who you are now, am I right?" Erwin said sarcastically as Levi glared at him.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that this looks like a suicide mission Levi."

**So what if it is? I have people to save, others to avenge. You wouldn't understand.**

"You're being ridicuous."

"Who did they take?"

"What?"

"You told me Oluo was paying them to get someone back. Who was it?"

**None of your fucking business.**

"Haven't got a clue."

~~~

Eren had desperately tried to convince Hanji to go back to Levi, but the woman would have none of it. So she followed him into every store, wanting to "help" Eren choose his new clothes.

"Yes! Definetly those jeans, your ass looks amazing in them!"

"Of course buy _that_ shirt, I can see your perky nipples through it."

"Pijamas? Seriously? It would be less embarassing to sleep naked... Oh my God, that's a great idea! Sleep naked!"

"Eren have you ever thought about owning a pink mankini?"

At the end of the day, aside from the constant embarassment Hanji provided, Eren had enjoyed himself, having found a distraction from what was happening between him and Levi.

Unfortunetly for him, Hanji was terribly curious to find out more about their relationship.

"So... did something happen between you and Levi?" She asked innocently.

"Uh, why do you ask?" Eren gave her a weird look. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing! ...just you know... about the kiss."

"What?!"

"Hey come on, why are you even surprised he told me? He obviously has a thing for you."

"Yeah, actually no he doesn't. I told him how I felt and he brushed it off as if those words had never left my mouth."

Hanji frowned at the way Eren had spat out those words.

"Look Eren, I don't think you fully understand the situation you and Levi are in. Whatever it is that he feels for you, he will have to tell you himself, but as his friend I also need to defend his case. I don't know how much you know about Levi, not that I'm saying I know everything because for five years he disappeared only "keeping in touch" with Erwin... Not that you know who that is.... But anyway I know enough to tell you that after all he's been through he needs someone by his side... But what he doesn't need is to lose someone again."

"What should I do? I mean I can see he doesn't want me to leave... I-I've had multiple occasions to leave but I still haven't, and I don't think I will anytime soon. But being so close to him all the time..."

"It's getting difficult, I know. Look all I can say is, understand the risks you're taking and try being neutral for now. If he does decide you two should get closer, I honestly don't think it will be long before you get to the point where you can barely keep your hands off of each other."

Eren gave her a skeptic look, but unfortunately his flushed cheeks gave away his true emotions.

"I hardly think we'd jump into that too soon."

"You have no idea of how much tension there is between you two, do you? I do think most of it comes from Levi though..."

Eren scoffed. "Why would it?"

Hanji sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair. "Let's say that he's more conflicted about being with you than you could her ever imagine. It's not just a fear of you ending up in the wrong hands... It's a fear of disappointing, no actually of betraying _someone_."

" _Someone_?"

"Look Eren, it really isn't my place to say but... I will tell you that there is a bond between the two of you, I don't know if you can feel it."

"I-I think I do... It has to be the reason I haven't left yet. I just don't understand... at this point, what is so bad he can't tell me?"

Hanji didn't answer and mentally thanked Levi when her phone vibrated with a text from the raven.

**I don't know where you are but get back here before Erwin starts lecturing me. -.-**

The woman snickered. "Oh speak of the devil! I think that's our queue, we should get back."

Eren tried to look as unphazed as possible. "Did he say anything about me?"

As she was about to answer another text appeared.

**Not that I care but... is Eren with you?**

And another.

**Is he okay?**

Hanji once again started laughing to herself.

"What happened ?" Eren piped up. "What did he say?"

**I'd like to know please.**

**Why are you not answering me??**

**HANJIIIIII**

"You know something Eren? You two are as bad as each other."

~~~

Eren waited by the car as Hanji left to meet up with Erwin and Levi once again.

"I'm back ladies, how was the heart to heart conversation?"

"How about you tell us where you ran off to?" Erwin asked.

"Now now Mr. Smith a girl has to have her secrets." The chocolated haired woman winked at him.

"Was that a flirtation?"

Levi cleared his throat. "Before you crazy kids take this conversation too far, I'm afraid I must dash. It was nice seeing you both, but let's not do it too often yeah?"

"You're always such a joy to be around Levi."  Hanji said blowing him a kiss.

"You too darling, just dont whip Erwin too hard when you take him to your apartment, he might cry."

"Whip?!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I won't... not that hard at least."

~~~

Even though he'd been dreadding it this whole time, Levi was glad to see Eren again, thankfully all in one piece. Passing the time with Hanji was always a traumatizing experience.

As he got to the car he saw Eren standing next to it with quite a few bags at his feet. God only knows what Hanji made him buy.

The brunette waved at him, looking happier than he had when he had seen him a few hours ago.

**Ah yes, the euphoria of purchasing underwear.**

Levi only managed to nod, giving the other a small smile and getting into the car.

Once Eren managed to put alll his bags in the back seat and took his place next to the raven, there was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"So that Hanji uh? She's really something."

Levi was surprised by Eren's attempt to start a conversation, what had Hanji told him to change his behavior?

"Yeah, just don't tell her that. She likes them innocent."

"And also seems to have a thing for mankinis."

"Really? I should tell Erwin then."

"Do you mind if I ask who this Erwin guy is?"

"He's my boss, he's the one  I was talking to today."

Eren nodded.

"... And to tell the whole truth... he's also my ex."

The brunette's face suddenly cringed into  a 'oh shit I just licked a lemon and I didn't think it would have been that sour' face.

"O-oh  then that must have been fun." He _tried_ to sound sarcastic.

"Well I mean... it wasn't that bad. There is no bad blood between us and we broke up on good terms. Actually you kind of witnessed it."

"Uhh?"

"Remember when I was banging my head on the steering wheel?"

"Ohhh yeah that! That was just a few days ago... you don't look sad about it."

"I know I told you, no bad blood and honestly it felt as if we had broken up a long time ago... we just recenty made it official."

Eren just nodded in understanding, not feeling  he had the right to ask more. After all Levi had pretty much rejected him, why was he even talking about his ex to Eren?

He also wondered if they would have ever discussed what happened the previous night.

"Why do I get the feeling we're driving back to Nedlay?"

"Because I've been told I have derail the people who are after us. I'm turning back to take a different road but we're not going to Nedlay."

Eren decided to leave it at that and after an hour he fell asleep.

~~~

By the time he woke up it was night time. And someone was singing. No, Levi was singing.

The raven wasn't looking at Eren, but he was clearly bobbing his head up and down, singing over the song that was playing in the car: First Date by Blink-182.

"Do you like my stupid hair?//Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm just scared of what you think//You make me nervous so I really can't eat

Let's go  
Don't wait  
This nights almost over  
Honest, let's make  
This night last forever

FOREVER AND E--- Eren! Hey... I-I didn't realise you were awake.."

He turned the music off in a hurry and avoided the brunette's gaze.

"You know, it's okay if you wanna play my music..."

**Your music?!**

"After all you are driving my car already."

**YOUR CA--- well technically it is his car.**

Eren turned around to look out of his window, taking in his surroundigs.

"Levi, don't tell me we're in..."

"Trost, yeah."

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up as soon as we got here? I would have killed to have seen the city even from a car window!"

"Hey cam down, will you? You'll have plenty of time to see it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? We're staying the night here?"

"Yes, at my apartment."


	19. Italian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasta drama

Levi's apartment wasn't at all like what Eren had expected it to be. He had imagined something modern and luxurious in black and white, the rooms wide and the walls decorated with a few tasteful paintings.

He definetly had not foreseen the cozy little apartment he now found himself in. The walls of every room except the  bathroom were painted in a nice warm colour and there wasn't much furniture, only the essential things.

This made Eren wonder why Levi even owned this place. Had he bought it for a previous mission?

If so, why did he still own it?

Not that it wasn't a nice place, but Eren was sure Levi could afford a much metter one since they must of payed him a lot of money.

"Are you hungry?" The raven asked once the tour of the apartment was finished.

"Starving."

They walked into the kitchen. As Eren admired Levi's music collection, Levi had just realised there was very little food in the house. He managed to find a bottle of tomato sauce and half a packet of spaghetti.

 **Italian it is then**.

"So what's your favourite album out of all of these?" Eren asked as he looked through the CDs and Vinyls.

Levi shrugged as he started cooking. "I don't think I have a single favourite, but I do keep the records I listen to the most in the ca...care to lay the table Eren?"

"Huh sure... Where's the cutlery?" Levi pointed at the draw that he was standing right in front of as he cooked, seeing as it was on the same level as his hips and all over crotch area, the raven could have easily been suggesting something else as he pointed down there.  
Eren decided it was best to say nothing, since Levi obviously meant nothing by it, but oh well a boy could dream.

"Ex-excuse me Levi" The raven swayed his hips to one side so Eren could open the draw, but he still keept cooking with one hand, completely unaffected by Eren's presence.

Eren followed Levi's every move, realising that this was the first time in his life he'd ever found cooking sexy.

"Eren? The knives and forks are right there, I can see them." The ravenet's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes! There they are, how s-silly of me!" The brunette laughed nervously and took two knives and two forks, shutting the draw and putting them on the table.

Levi decided to not ask Eren about his behaviour just yet, after all he was in his kidnapper's apartment and he must be nervous. The raven sighed.

**I thought he'd finally relaxed around me.**

They kept bumping into each other as Levi cooked and Eren tried to hunt down the rest of the objects he needed to put on the table which were always in some way right next to where Levi was standing.

The raven would never admit it but he was being a bit vague in indicating where everything was so Eren had to struggle and Levi would get to enjoy Eren pressing up behind him as he reached for something on the top shelf or even feeling their fingers brush together as they both reached for the same thing.

"Finished!" Eren exclaimed. Ok sure, setting the table wasn't _that_ great of an achievement, but resisting Levi's 'allure' definitely was.

Levi turned around smirking. "What? Have you never laid a table before?"

"Shut u---uh Levi, you're saucy--shit! I mean you've got sauce... On your face."

Levi started to wipe his cheek a little with his thumb but didn't manage to wipe any of the sauce off.

"No, not there.... Here, let me."

Eren stepped in front of Levi, looming over the other with his lanky body, swiping his thumb over the ravenet's chin and a little over his bottom lip.

The brunette smiled. "There, all gone."

"Not all of it." Levi, who had been staring at Eren's lips the whole time, said.

Before the other could even ask what he meant by that, Levi had taken Eren's thumb up to his face and slowly wrapped his lips around it, closing his eyes and didn't let go of the other's digit until the sauce was all gone.

He pulled away with a slight 'pop' and  then proceded to stare at a very flushed Eren. 

"Delicious." He said, licking his lips.

Eren lost any sense of control he had left. He fisted the hair at the back of Levi's head, just above the undercut, tilting the raven's head and smacking his lip's on Levi's, as his other hand had found the small of the shorter man's back and pulled him close.

The raven knew his actions would have eventually had _consequences_ , but he was shocked by Eren's reaction nontheless. 

Not that it stopped him from returning the kiss, resting his hands on Eren's clothed chest.

Eren panicked a little at first, thinking he was going to be pushed away. Levi noticed this and decided to reassure the brunette by swiping his tongue over the other's bottom lip, eager to explore Eren's mouth.

The boy deepened the kiss as soon as he felt the warm muscle asking for permission, and sucked on Levi's tongue, making the raven moan and tighten his grip on Eren's shirt.

**Fuck.**

_Fuck._

Eren's confidence kept growing with every small reaction he managed to get out of Levi and it wasn't long before his hands started trailing further down, cupping the other's ass.

**Holy shit he'd be a hell of a top... wait what?**

**No way I'm gonna let him take over that easy. (Even if I want to)**

**I'll show him who's boss.**

Once they pulled away for air, Levi jumped wrapping his legs around Eren's waist and attacking his neck. The other took a few steps back in surprise and leaned against the kitchen counter, holding Levi from under his ass and gasping as the raven started to mark a spot right above his collarbone.

"W-wait...stop...ah..."

Levi pulled away slightly, his lips hovering just above the tanned skin.

"Why would I want to stop?" He whispered.

"What... what are we doing Levi?"

This time the raven actually pulled away to look at Eren with a dumbfounded expression.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?"

"No, Levi you know what I mean."

**Please don't bring that up again.**

"I don't think I do."

"Yes you fucking do! Only yesterday we kissed, I told you how I felt and you completely ignored me. Hanji told me it was because you have issues and I can live with that, I'm capable of keeping to myself if I'm not what you want, but... all this just now, you seem to be more than fine with it.

You just want a physical thing, is that it? You kept me around to use me as stress relief?"

Eren's words seemed to have a much worse effect on Levi than the boy expected and he regretted them almost immediately.

"Right first of all, don't act like such a fucking princess since you're the one who's been groping my ass for the last ten minutes, and you still are by the way."

**Not that I didn't enjoy it. Fuck fuck fuck why am I being like this to him?  
**

The boy gently put Levi down on the ground with a muffled  apology, staring at the other with doey eyes.

"I don't know what Hanji told you sweetheart and I'm sure it was none of her business to tell you. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I do have feelings for you, but I just can't show them?

Because kid there is so much here that's going on, bigger than just you and me. What I feel for you won't be reason I lose you, because I can't---" Levi's words choked in his throat, and he held his head in his hands. "---I can't lose anyone else, and definetly not you. My job is to keep you safe and to do that I need you trust me, not thinking you're here so I can have someone I can stick my dick into."

Silence filled the room as Levi would look anywhere but at Eren, and the boy just stared stunned at him.

"And... did you ever stop to think that I never asked for your protection? You talk as if someone sent you to shield my ass--"

"Eren you don't understa--"

"NO, you don't understand! I'm not gonna leave anytime soon and if anything happens to me, it won't happen because we have feelings for each other. It will happen because we're taking risks, because _I've decided_ to take the risk of staying so it will be my own fault---"

"Stupid brat! It will be my fault because I'm too weak to make you leave!"

"Why is that? You're a spy for fuck sake, what is it about me that made you decide to take me with you?  Why do you need to protect me? Who am I to you really?"

A part of Levi saw this moment as an opportunity to tell Eren the truth, the whole truth. This part didn't manage to win over the one who was afraid of scarring Eren forever. 

Who was he to break something like that to Eren?

He was better off living the rest of his life without knowing, Levi decided: it wasn't fair but it was better than Eren reacting the wrong way.

"I'm too weak to let you go because you remind me of happy part of my life, probably the happiest. The reason why I took you with me and why I have to protect you is the same: I owe it to someone. In all honesty I don't know who you are to me right now but...I'm pretty sure you'll be the death of me Eren."

Levi ran a hand through his hair and started walking out of the kitchen.

"I trust you can put the pasta in a plate and eat it by yourself." 

"Levi! Wai--"

"Goodnight."

~~~

The brunette ended up eating everything Levi had cooked (out of politeness of course) and made his way to the living room, assuming he was going to sleep on the couch.

He was surprised to find the raven there fast asleep.

Being careful, he picked Levi up taking  him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed.

It was nice seeing Levi sleep, he thought. The raven looked paceful and Eren found himself leaning down to press his lips to the other's temple.

"Honestly Levi, I don't know which one of us is the bigger idiot."

And with that the boy left the room to get himself some rest as well.

"I do." The raven whispered.

 

 

 

 


	20. Sweet dreams

_Uhhg ngh y-yes right there... aha-a Eren..."_

_Those emerald eyes never left mine as he kept thrusting into me._   
_His gaze was so intense, even if it seemed cliché it was almost as if he was staring into my soul. I could see the absolute care and warmth in them._

_I reached over with a shaky hand to run my hand through his soft hair._

_He just smiled at me, all sweaty and sticky and fucking godlike._

_I don't remember either of us cumming but I do know he actually glowed at some point. Perfect bastard._

_He collapses on top of me and I can't remember the last time I felt so at bliss._

_I just wrap an arm around his narrow waist, keeping him there. Just where I need him._

_He suddenly lifts up his head looking at me._

_"Levi?"_

_"Yes Eren?"_

_He seems nervous. What could be wrong?_

_"Levi I "_

_The rest of the sentence was just white noise._

_"I'm sorry Eren, what did you say?"_

_" " He seemed to be saying it with more determination this time but I didn't understand any of it._

_"Eren really I can't---"_

_He now gripped my shoulders shaking them and screaming at me but I couldn't hear anything._

_._   
_._

_Suddenly I wake up._

_I'm sitting in a completely different place: a church and I seem to be in the middle of a ceremony... wait a minute is that a coffin?_

_Now everyone around me and myself are standing up to each go pay our respects to whoever has died. We all form a line and I look around to see if I recognise anyone, so I can take a guess at who's in the coffin._

_But I've never seen anyone of these people in my life. They're just strangers dressed in black._

_I realise that it's my turn now to pay my respects. I see there are a few steps to climb to the coffin and as I slowly walk up to it, a dark thought crosses my mind._

_'You know who's in that coffin Levi.'_

_'No, it fucking can't be. Please, please, please, don't do this to me...'_

_My legs feel heavy as I walk up the last few steps... and I let out a horrifying scream when I see that my fears have indeed been confirmed._

_His body lies there all dressed up as if he was going to some kind of event and his face is caked up with make up, to make him look more lively I guess._   
_It makes me sick._

_Even with all that shit on his face he looks as pale as a sheet. I get closer, staring down at him, my heart breaking, my tears rolling down my cheeks and falling on his face._

_"Eren... I need you to look up at me with those gorgeous eyes of yours and tell me this is all a fucking joke. Can you do that for me?"_

_No answer._

_"P-please..."_

_"Nice to see you failed at protecting my son Levi."_

_I look up and Grisha's right there next to the coffin._

_"G-Grisha... I don't know how... I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry? I saved you and your sister both, giving you each a life. It's also been my life's work to hunt down the people who killed your parents and many others._   
_I left behind a wife and baby boy. You even got to be his replacement as my son since I was the one who raised you._   
_All I wanted was their safety. Do you think SORRY will cut it?"_

_"N-no I just..."_

_I look away from him and back down at Eren._

_"I'm sorry. You deserved so much better." I say with tears threatening to escape my eyes and run away from them and out of the church that was now completely empty._

_As I run outside I feel someone's hand on my back and I turn around to see two familiar faces._

_"Not you guys as well." I say with a broken voice. "Hasn't my mind guilt tripped me enough already?"_

_"No Levi it's not trying to guilt trip you. It wants you to understand the possible outcomes of your decisions." Furlan {A/n: or Farlan, whatever the fuck} says to me in a clam voice._

_"I understand okay?" I basically scream at him. "Eren is as good as dead if he stays with me. I've got it now!"_

_"Stop being such a dramatic idiot Levi!" Isabel tells me with fire in her eyes. "Do you really think that listening to Grisha is the answer? Remember what happened to us the last time you did as he said?"_

_I look at her distraught. "Izzy please I..."_

_"Don't you Izzy me! All this guilt is destroying you. Aren't you forgetting you saved Eren's life since the very first day you two met?"_

_"Aren't YOU forgetting I caused the deaths of 15 other people?"_

_She chuckles looking at me amused. "And since when does Levi Ackerman care about that? Back when I knew you, you used to call those deaths 'collateral damage', a necessary sacrifice for the greater good."_

_"Just like Isabel and I, right Levi?"_   
_Furlan decided to taunt me as well._

_"N-no, it wasn't like that..."_

_"Oh stop lying to yourself Levi! It's time you see things how they really are and WAKE UP_!"

.  
.  
.

'Wake up'

 

Levi woke up with a start and a faint layer of sweat on his body.

Only a dream, he thought, even though he knew it would only take a single mistake of his to make what he saw reality.

He managed to sit up on the bed groggily and he rubbed his face suddenly aware of the music playing outside of his room.

**Eren's up early... Please don't tell me he's wrecked the place.**

Levi made his way through the room and out of the door still in his boxers, now hearing the music a lot more clearly.

As he walked into the living room he remembered that he did not even give Eren a blanket or a pillow to sleep with, and he suddenly felt subconscious of his behaviour the previous evening.

**Fuck, Eren must have been freaked out by all of it, and I wasn't even drunk.**

~~~

Once he walked into the kitchen, he found himself looking at a bent over Eren, who was looking for something in Levi's fridge and also singing along to the song that was playing on the radio, while shaking his ass a bit to the rhythm.

" _Baby, love me harder_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_   
_Love me, love me, love me,_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_   
_Harder, harder, harder"_

Levi's eyebrows dissapeared into his hairline. This song had never had any kind of effect on him, but listening to Eren's smooth voice sing those words was almost too much.

The brunet had now left the fridge empty handed (not that this surprised Levi, since there was barely anything edible in the house) and walked over to check the cupboards, still unaware of Levi's presence.

He began swaying his hips again and Levi thought he should really announce his presence before this went too far and he'd end up with an awkward boner.

But how could he not stand there and stare at Eren?

_"Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain_

_And if in the moment you bite your lip_

_When I get you moaning you know it's real_

_Can you feel the pressure between your hips?_

_I'll make it feel like the_ \- Hey Levi, good morning!"

**Wait what?**

**Oh God he's seen me.**

"Everything okay Levi?"

"Yep, everything's fine thanks."

**Everything except from your mating dance.**

"What about you?" Levi contiued. "Was the couch okay? Not that I didn't give you the option get into my bed."

**Did I really just say that?**

"The couch was fine thanks, better than the car anyway. So I was looking for something to make us breakfast, but all I found was a tea bag and an unopened packet of biscuits so..."

Levi now looked down at the table to find a hot cup of tea that was still fuming and a few biscuits on the side.

"That's actually perfect thank you." The raven said and smiled slightly as he sat down to have his breakfast.

"So..."

"So?"

"You basically have a day off today."

"I guess you could call it that, yes."

"I-I was wondering... since we're in Trost."

"Hmm?" Was the only sound Levi was able to let out as he munched on a biscuit.

"Can I go see the university? Not actually go inside, I'd only be allowed in if I had my Uni card  since visiting hours are over for now. I don't really wanna tell them I'm the missing kid who was supposed to attend this year, that would just create so much more crap..."

Levi nodded as he listened to Eren ramble endlessly, he then stood up, leaving the kitchen and then came back with his wallet, pulling out a small plastic card.

"Is this what you need?"

Eren stared shocked at the University card in Levi's hand.

"Oh my God, did you mug a student for that?"

"I-- What?? The hell are you saying?"

"Then you had it specially made so you could go undercover? Does the university have a criminal history too?"

"No, Eren! Is it so hard to believe I went to study?"

Eren could see it was uncomfortable for Levi to talk about this, but curiosity got the best of him.

"Did you graduate?"

Levi scoffed. "Of course I did."

"Cool, what degree do you have?"

Levi hesitated a bit before answering Eren, simply because he'd never told anyone what he'd been doing for the last five years and it meant a great deal to him, even if he probably never was going to become the man he wished to be.

"A bsn nursing degree." The raven simply stated.

"Holy shit that's..."

**Ridiculous? A waste of time?**

"... Amazing!"

Levi was taken back by Eren's reaction but he could see it was an honest one.

The brunet was absolutely thrilled and was desperatly trying to fight off the image of Levi in a nurse outfit out of his mind.

"It doesn't make sense though... You already have a job, you're a spy. When did you have the time to study for that  degree and why?"

"... Let's just say, I was close to leaving this life for good. I was ready to become a normal person and the last five years in  Trost have been some of the best years of my life right until..."

"Until?" Eren was on the edge of his seat as Levi looked down at him with sad eyes.

"Until I realised it was the biggest mistake I ever made and I should have just kept doing what I was born to do."

Eren frowned slightly as Levi exited the kitchen.

"I'll take a shower, are you taking one before we leave?" The raven called out from the hallway.

"Y-yeah..."

_What are you hiding from me Levi?_

~~~  
"So brat did you have breakfast in the end?"

"Uh no, there was barely enough for you..."

Levi glared at him as they into the car.

"What?" Eren asked perplexed.

"Nothing, I just wish you'd told me you were hungry. I'm taking you out for breakfast before we go to the university."

"No! Really I'm good, I'm still trying to digest that pasta from last night."

_The fuck am I saying? The man just literally said he was going to take me out!_

"Key words: last night. You gotta eat something."

_Really Levi don't make me get a nurse kink for you._

"I'll be fine till dinner time, don't worry."

Levi let out and exasperated sigh.

"Fuck there is just no persuading you is there?"

Eren grinned a little, feeling proud of himself.

"Listen you stubborn shit, what if we make a deal?"

"Still think you can beat my iron will?"

Levi smirked. "I won't take take you out for breakfast, but we're going to have lunch and dinner...aaaand you get one request."

"Request?" Eren now asked, extremely interested.

**There it is, iron will my ass.**

"Anything you ask I'll do it."

The brunet gave him an odd look.

"All this, just so you can get me too eat?"

 **More like proving I can break through your stubbornnes, also I'm insanely intrigued to find out what you want me to do**.

"Yes." The raven simply replied.

"You're on."

"So, you're request?"

"I think I'll save it for later."

**I have a feeling I'll regret this.**

~~~

 


	21. Windex

Eren didn't know how or why things had gotten to this point but... he found himself clutching his basket filled with groceries as he watched Levi wrestle a guy, who was five times the size of the raven, in the fruit and vegetable court.

The brunet had no clue who this guy was, he only managed to identify him as the guy who "accidentally" bumped into him three times within the last hour.

Apparently though this guy also "hadn't noticed" that Levi was reaching for the last Windex bottle, which he was gonna use the clean the car windows, and snatched it out of the raven's  hand.

~ 15 minutes earlier~

"Uh excuse me fuckface, would you mind giving me back what's mine?"

"Sorry shorty I hadn't even noticed you were there, maybe one day you'll be able to reach the middle shelf without standing on your toes."

Levi sighed. **These idiots never learn**. "For the last time, give it back. I'd spell it out for you but I have a feeling reading is an even harder challenge for you than showering."

 _BURN BITCH_ , was what Eren wanted to say in that moment but he thought it would be best not to provoke the man further. He really wanted to, but what he wanted more was for him and Levi to leave this store and go on that picnic in the university park, which Levi had suggested.

"Oh you want this back little guy? I'm sorry, here you go then." The man handed the cleaning supply back to Levi, but as soon as the raven reached over to take it from the guy's hand, the idiot drew his hand back again and started wiggling the object in the hair above Levi and laughing at him.

_Oh that is just the last straw._

Eren's eyes darkened and he stepped forward now extremely pissed.

"Hey I think that's enough dicking around, now show some respect and---"

"Eren please, it's fine."

"No Levi, it fucking isn't---"

"Go get the rest of the shopping. You're wasting your time here."

"But L---"

" _Eren_."

The brunet huffed and turned away not without giving the guy one last glare. He knew Levi could take care of him anyway. That fucker was in for a treat.

Once Eren was gone, Levi returned his full attention to the steaming pile of shit who was standing in front of him.

"So here's how it's going to work, you give me back my Windex or I put an end to the possibility of you ever reproducing."

The guy laughed again. "Oh sure, sure. Before you do that though let me congratulate you on your obidient little bitch, how much do you pay that pretty thing to follow your orders huh? He probably wants a real man to domanate him, bending him over and---"

A white hot flame took over Levi's body in rage. He'd originally wanted to resolve this whole situation by knocking the guy out quickly and then move on but now, as he imagined those filthy hands touching Eren's body  he lost every sense of control.

~ fast forward 15 minutes~

Eren had heard some screaming from the fruit and vegetable court and rushed to see what was happening, which brings us to the current situation: Levi tackling the bloke from earlier to the floor and looking absolutely enraged. The other guy by the way was covered in blood and sobbing out apologies.

Levi held the Windex bottle in his hand as a weapon and sprayed some in the guy's face.

"You say anything, look,  or even think about him ever again and I will hunt you down like the beast you are, do you understand?" Levi practically roared and everybody's eyes were on him. The man was out cold by now so he didn't give Levi his answer.

Eren's heart swelled as he heard those words but he knew that soon someone was going to call security and have Levi arrested. His mind was going a million miles an hour, desperatly trying to think of what he could do to save the situation, when suddenly he remembered some Halloween costumes he'd seen in the children's department  (and no there was nothing creepy about walking past that department to look at the toys he told himself).

He ran there and found the doctor oufit he was looking for and after checking if anyone could see him (apart from the security cameras of course but there was nothing else he could do now), he opened the plastic bag which contained the costume and took out the cliché white coat wich was way too small for him and looked more like a jacket on him.

To wear it of course he had to tear the  arms off the clothing item and just hope no one would notice.

 _This is never going to work_.

He ran back and hid his basket behind an isle before reappearing back into the fruit and veg court with his "lab coat" and serious look on his face.

" _François_." He said in a loud voice.

Everyone turned back to him, including Levi who had recognised Eren's voice.

The raven was giving him a 'the fuck do you think you're doing?' face but remained quiet as Eren kept giving him a stern look.

"I am very _, very_ , dissapointed in you François." Eren continued but then he addressed everyone else in the room.  
"I am very sorry everyone, my name is doctor... Ered, of the Lunatic Response Unit. François here was just out with me on one of our yearly walks outside the ward. He gets one every year for his birthday you see but he got away...didn't you François?"

**Oh you brilliant bastard. I wanna punch you and ride your dick at the same time.**

Levi nodded giving Eren fake puppy dog eyes.

Thankful for the fact that Levi was playing along Eren took a few cautious steps towards Levi and crouched down in front of the raven, staring into his eyes.

"Are you gonna hand me the Windex François?"

The raven nodded keeping the sane dumb look on his face and handed the Windex bottle over Eren.

"There now that wasn't so bad, was it?

Are you gonna come back home now François?"

Levi stood up smiling and decided to have a little fun with Eren.

"Ta voix sexy me fait bander."

_Jesus  Levi are you saying profanities in french? All I understood was sexy._

"Well done François now let's go. You've been very bad, do you understand?" Eren said as he too stood up.

"Donne-moi une fessée s'il te plait. Je suis un garçon vilain."

_Dammit enough, do you have any idea what you're doing to me? And I can't even understand._

"Now say goodbye to these people and apologise to this man."

Levi looked down at the unconscious man.

"Vous avez le cervau d'un sandwich au fromage." Then he gave his attention to everyone else in the store.

"Au Revoir." He grinned manically at them and skipped towards Eren happily, grabbing the boy's hand.

~~~

They left the shop quickly. Levi had a slight smirk on his face but Eren was definetly not impressed.

"Oh come on, why the face doctor Ered?" The raven teased.

"How about I ask you some questions first: what the hell where you even thinking in there Levi? Aren't you supposed to keep a low profile and shit like that? Do you realise you almost got arrested? We might still get in trouble if someone sees that footage of me trying to wear a kid's costume..."

"There were no cameras, I checked... though I think you should take that thing off, it's getting creepy now..."

Eren looked at the piece of clothing as if he'd just remembered he was still wearing it and took it off.

"You still haven't answered me Levi."

"... I just... lost control..." He said looking away. 

"Okaaay and why is that?"

"Can't you just let this go?"

"NO! Just tell me what the guy did to make you that mad."

"...welll it's not what he did, more like what he said..."

Eren gave the raven an expectant look.

"He... said some really disgusting things about you." His hands balled into fists at his sides. "I couldn't get rid of the image of his filthy hands on your body. I wanted to make him pay for even---"

The raven's sentence was cut off by Eren's arms engulfing him in a tight hug.

"You're a dumbass." He murmered in Levi's neck.

The shorter man relaxed into the embrace.

**Score.**

"And you're also a hypocrite." Eren said as he pulled away.

"Why is that?" The raven asked, disappointed that the hug had ended so soon.

"Because you fought for my honor and then started telling me lewd things in French."

Levi smirked. "No I wasn't. I was just making tasteful conversation."

"Sure you were _Francois_."

~~~

They managed to do their shopping in another store on the other side of town without making a scene and finally got to the university where they first had their picnic in the park, then Levi gave Eren the tour only of the areas which  were accessible to them, including the library.

 Chatting away carelessly, Levi told Eren about the professors, the dorms, the lessons and some of his favourite memories of his time at Trost.

The day seemed to slip through their fingers and they both managed to make each other forget about their worries for a while and when they left, Eren was completely unaware of the pair of light blue eyes that stared at him in shock as they did.

~~~

Armin and Mikasa had finished their classes for the day.

"Hey Mikasa I was wondering..." A boy standing behind them says.

 _Ah, another fool who thinks he can have Mikasa_ , Armin thinks as his friend is held back by one of their classmates. _Can't they see she's more into vagina than they are?_

Armin continues walking and stands in front of a window, staring outside as he waits for the girl to catch up.

He looks at the students walking back to their dorms and sees them smiling, probably happy their lessons are over but he doesn't feel that way...

What he would give to have Eren there with them right n--- _wait... is that?_

_N-no it can't be, can it ?_

_Oh don't be ridiculous, that guy is 100% Eren._

_W-who's that with him? Are they... smiling at each other?_

_No shit no they're leaving!_

"Mikasa! MIKASA!"

 


	22. Wonderwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys I just wanted to say that Mikasa's thoughts will be in bold and italic, that's all enjoy the chapter !

 

~~~

Mikasa's head snapped up immediately as soon as she heard Armin calling her and left the poor idiot from earlier, who was still trying to convince her to go out with him.

"What's wrong Ar?" She said as she approached him.

"I-I...h-he.. I saw..."

"Hey come on, it can't be that bad... what did you see?"

"EREN!" The blond suddenly screeched and Mikasa's stomach dropped. "I saw Eren..."

**_God dammit Eren you idiot, did you really think you had no chance of running into us here?_ **

"...what? Armin are you sure? I think you just saw someone who looked like---"

"No Mikasa! It was him and there's more... he was with someone... they seemed happy..."

**_Please tell me you mean Levi._ **

The ravenet pretended not to follow what Armin was saying at all. "..someone?"

"Yes... some short guy with jet black hair and--"

She stopped listening to Armin's ramblings from there, feeling more and more concerned by the second.

**_Why are they both fooling aroud town for no reason? Isn't Levi on an important mission right now? Isn't that why he had to take Eren with him?_ **

_**I mean I know Eren couldn't wait to see this place for himself but why would Levi need to bring him here...** _

**_Unless..._ **

_**Are my brothers having sex?** _

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Armin piped up.

"Oh..uh yes, and ah.. you know what? I know exactly what happened."

"Really? Then please tell me."

"Ar, you just miss him."

"So? He's my best friend of course I miss him. Don't you miss him too? He's your brother after all."

**_Oh don't worry I know all about missing brothers._ **

"Yes of course I do but you and I both know about that crush you've had on him for the past five years---"

"Four years!... and uh... eleven months..."

"However you wanna put it, I guess you're just feeling guilty that in all this time you didn't tell him how you felt and now that he's gone you're afraid you might never get the chance... but look Ar, my mom's doing everything she can to track him down."

**_Man I am such a liar. Of course we can't report to the police that he's missing._ **

**_We were just desperatly hoping he'd fallen into the right hands._ **

**_I know it seems pretty bad, but we couldn't let the word that Eren Jaeger was missing get too far out. That surname attracts way too much bad luck already and the last thing we needed was people trying to hunt him down and mutilate him like Grisha._ **

**_The police wouldn't have helped at all in that scenario._ **

"We'll find him Ar. I promise. Just now you saw a guy who looked like him and your heart took over your brain."

**_why the fuck you lying? / why you always lying?_ **

"...if you say so Mika."

"Of course I do now come here." She said pulling the blonde into a hug. "You know what we're doing tonight?"

"Hm? W-what?" He mumbled.

"I'm taking you out."

Armin pulled away. "Out? But it's Friday night and we only have the weekend to study for Monday!"

"Ar... if you're not presentable and ready to go by 21:30, I will drag you there even if you're in your jammies."

"Ugh fine! Where exactly is "there"?"

"Oh just a cute place down the road, I really wanna go there."

"What's so special about it?"

"Apparently they also have a stage and a band and everything so they have different people sing there every night. I wanted to see if they would let me as well, they might even pay me if I'm goo---"

"Wait! Is this gonna become a regular thing?"

"Maybe, if they offer me a job. I might end up performing there on a weekly basis."

Armin fixed her with a hard stare.

"What's wrong?"She asked him.

" _What's wrong_? Your behaviour's what's wrong Mikasa. First of all I don't think you should jeopardiseyour studying just so you ca go sing in a bar and second of all... do you even miss Eren? Because you're acting like you don't have a care in the world, like nothing's a big deal, like..."

_Like Eren._

He stopped himself and finally looked up at her, regretting his words immediately.

Mikasa's face had visibly darkened. "...is that so?" She whispered.

"Mika, sorry I didn't---"

"No, you clearly did mean it Armin. I guess you got you're wish after all... I don't really feel like going out tonight anymore."

She said and turned her back to him, walking away.

"Have a nice weekend Armin."

~~~

"Look I'm not kidding, this guy was hugging me in his sleep and calling me mommy."

Levi snorted. "Such an honour." He said, giving Eren an amused look.

"Oh shut up." The other said even though he had a smile plastered on his face.

"No really, most guys are lucky to even be called daddy by their partners---OW!"

Eren had whacked the restaurant's menu on Levi's head. "That's enough fucktard." He said, but once again there was no seriousness in his voice.

"... fucktard?" The raven gave him a look of fake sorrow. "But that's... such inapproprate language for a mother. What will your children think?"

"Right that's it, Imma just leave--"

"Good evenin I'll be your waiter for tonight, are you two ready to order?" An elderly gentleman said upon his arrival, making Eren jump and Levi grin at the same time.

"I'll have whatever this shrimpy is having." The brunet said with a smug look on his face, but slighty regretted it once he saw the mischievous way Levi was looking at him.

"And for you Sir?" The waiter asked.

"Oh I'll have today's special, those seemed delicious." He said, his gaze shifting back to Eren as he lingered on that last word.

Eren gulped.

"And for the wine?"

"I'll have a glass of red and just some water for my fiancee..." The raven said taking Eren's hand. "... you see, we're expecting." He then gave the waiter a heart wrenching smile, almost as if he was going to cry.

"What?!" The brunet exclaimed.

"Now now young lady, he is right. No wine until you bring your child into this world." The old man said and left, taking away their menus.

"Young lady?!" Eren called after the waiter. "Bro!I'm manly"

"That's enough dear, you need to keep your strengh."

Eren turned around to face Levi. "I'm gonna make you pay for this." He said, but a smile was already tugging at his lips.

"Oh really? And how are you gonna do that?"

"I'll remind you that I still have that request."

"Dammit, I kinda hoped you'd have forgotten about that."

~~~

The evening went by fast, and neither of them wanted it to be over yet. Sure there had been moments where their waiter had complimented Levi on his pretty fiancee, still refering to Eren as a girl but that was simply because the man had misplaced his glasses and was not able to see well. Definetly not because Eren looked feminine.

The brunet had all but forgotten about the famous request right until they reached the town's square. There was a stage with a band playing and people dancing in the square, Eren was hooked immediately.

"Hey Levi is there some kind of festival going on or something?"

The raven caught on to where Eren was looking. "Uh? No that's just the Two Roses. It used to be a mediocre karaoke bar but then it became a magnet for the local college students. The owner helps them out in a way: if any of them are good at art, music, photography, anything like that he pays them to perform, or hangs their paintings in his bar so the customers can buy them if they want. Anyway why are you so interested?"

"I think I know what my request is."

Levi's blood ran cold as he looked at the dancing people and then back at Eren.

"Dance with me."

"No, way."

The other took his hand. "Ah, you mean yes way? You said I could ask anything, or where you just hoping I'd ask you to do something reallt kinky?" He teased.

**Well... it wouldn't be such a bad idea, and there is a sex shop near here. Or so I've heard.**

"Shut up Jaeger. Let's just get this over with." He grumbled as Eren smiled in victory, pulling him towards the square.

"Ready to show me your moves Mr. Ackerman?" The smug look was back on his face.

"Oh why don't you just bite me Jaeger?" Levi glared.

"How hard?" He said in a tone that almost sounded sultry, which left the raven dumbfounded for a few seconds but he quickly had to recompose himself since Eren was already dissapearing in the crowd and he went straight after him.

_I can move mountains_   
_I can work a miracle, work a miracle_   
_Oh, oh, keep you like an oath_   
_May nothing but death do us part_

Eren found a spot in crowd and started dancing once Levi joined him and at first, the raven thought, it was okay.

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_   
_Bury me till I confess_   
_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_   
_And I can't get you out of my head_

It was okay because Eren wasn't _actually_ dancing yet. More like swaying his body a little and mouthing the words of the song enthusiasticly.

_The stench, the stench, of summer sex_   
_And CK eternity, oh hell yes_   
_Divide me down to the smallest I can be_   
_Put your, put your venom in me_

Eren's movements had changed and he started to lose himself to the song _._

**My, he's really into to this song isn't he? I think I know the name of the band... isn't it... My twenty panicking boys? I think that's it.**

By the time the next song started, Levi too was actually dancing and he admitted to himself that he'd been embarrassed to have Eren's vibrant eyes taking in is every movement. Not that it meant he didn't love every second of it.

_And I feel my heart beating_   
_I feel my heart underneath my skin_

_Oh, I can feel my heart beating_

_'Cause you make me feel_   
_Like I'm alive again_

They had gottena lot more into the music by this point and the worry of making a fool out of themselves did not bother them anymore. The only thing that worried Levi now was the way Eren sometimes got real close to him, either putting a hand on his chest or holding the raven's gaze by taking his chin delicately with two fingers and mouthing some of the lyrics to him. As if he were the one they were meant for.

_And if we've only got this life_   
_In this adventure, oh, then I_   
_Want to share it with you_   
_With you_   
_With you_

Least to say it made Levi's head spin and his heart race every time.

But his trials weren't over just yet, they had merely begun.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

**Oh shit.**

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

**No please.**

_Just like animals_

**Not the sexy song by... 5 Morons is it?**

_Animals_

_Like animals-mals_

**Yes definetly the 5 Morons who are gonna ruin my life.**

_So what you trying to do to me_   
_It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_   
_But we get along when I'm inside you, eh_

**Oh my God are they singing this in a public place? Think of the children!**

Levi was pulled out of his thoughts by Eren's movements. The brunet had surprised him by taking his hand and spinning him in his arms.

_You're like a drug that's killing me_

_I cut you out entirely_   
_But I get so high when I'm inside you_

Eren only got more handsier from there, as he ocassionally brushed his fingers along Levi's sides or neck, sometimes tugging at the raven's hair.

He was standing a lot more closer too as he swayed his body to the music. Levi would have discribed it as borderline grinding.

Once the song ended, the both of them looked a bit dazed.

But fuck, Eren was still smiling. It was clear to Levi that the brat was enjoying every minute of it.

_This next song... is for all you lovers out here tonight._

As the music started playing Levi recognised the song instantly.

**No way they're gonna play one of the most beautiful love songs of all time after that song about hate fucking.**

_Today is gonna be the day_  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now

The couples around them started to hold each other close as they moved slowly to the music, but the both of them just stood there staring at each other.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

**Fuck... I really can't take this.**

"Levi? Is everything al---"

Eren's lips were met with Levi's soft ones , which were also slightly cold due to the evening breeze _,_ as the raven held him there with one arm hooked around his neck. _  
_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall._

_~~~_

Mikasa stared at the cieling as she waited for her mother to answer the phone. _  
_

She was not surprised when her call was sent to voicemail. _  
_

"Hey mom, it's Mika, I think you put your phone on silent again..." _  
_

She then proceded to tell Carla her daily events, saving the part where Eren had been spotted by Armin for last and decided it was for the best not to tell her anything about her own "fight" with Armin.

There was no denying she had been thinking about it all day. Even while being aware that her behaviour had changed a lot since Eren had gone, she did not know Armin saw her as an insensitive person.

And it wasn't that she was acting this way because she was already used to missing a brother. Living without Eren had proven itself to be a lot more difficult since he had been the one she'd grew up with an the simple things like him falling out of bed at night groaning, his positive attitude and general goofyness had been what she'd missed the most.  


That's why she thought that it would have been best to keep that positive attitude along with a little recklessness, to be strong for both Armin and her mom... maybe even for herself. 

It seemed that was not what she should have done at all according to Armin.

"...mom, Armin saw them both. They're okay and apparently seem happy, I think they'll be good for each other..."

~~~

God knows how long they'd been standing there, kissing in front of all those people, but neither of them seemed to care.

Eren had been the one to pull away, but only to circle his arms around Levi's waist and whisper something in his ear.

"...let's get out of here."

~~~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there, it's been too long. I have an important question for you but before I ask, here are the songs I used in this chapter since I always forget to give credit to the artists:
> 
> Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy, Adventure of a lifetime by Coldplay, Animals by Maroon 5 and Wonderwall by Oasis.
> 
> So with that done, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret which you might have already guessed: the next chapter might be smutty so you have been warned, I'll tell you at what point you should stop reading if you do not enjoy reading smut. But come on bruh why are you even here then.
> 
> So the question is, what do you think about it?
> 
> Is it too soon for them? You've been waiting for them to get it on for the past 20 chapters?
> 
> I don't know, let me know and gimme suggestions if you have any in mind, where they should do it, what they should do and stuff...
> 
> Thanks for the support as always


	23. Too Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm aware it's almost been 2 weeks but my appendix decided it was time to move on so I had to go through surgery.
> 
> The chapter was almost ready by the time they took me to the hospital so it was just a matter of bad timing with everything.
> 
> Anyway this chapter is at least 3 times what i usually update and I really hope you guys like it because I have never written gay smut in my life so this is basically a shot in the dark for me.
> 
> I thank you all for the lovely comments, they always make me smile and they especially made me feel better during this past week in the hospital.
> 
> Um last thing then I'll shush, thank you to the literally 4 people who gave me suggestions on the smut. You might not find all of those kinks here, but I needed to know what kind of other smut scenes I can write in the future, especially in the sequel to this sto--- *clears throat* bye

_Fingers walk your thigh_

_Breathe my love, get high._

_Too Good, Troye Sivan_

  
Levi's eyes widened, feeling his heart hammering in his chest.

Why? Why was that sweet, doey eyed brat able to make him feel this way?

To be fair, Eren wasn't exactly sporting that innocent look right now.

He was staring down at the raven with an intense gaze of what could have been nothing but hunger and lust.

And Levi wanted to give in right away, he wanted to ignore all the reasons that were holding him back.

Trying as hard as he could to think of something to say, he hadn't even realised that Eren had taken his hand and led him out of the crowd, walking in the direction of Levi's apartment

It wasn't a fast walk. Strangely enough Eren wasn't dragging him home like an excited puppy, instead he was taking in his surroundings, marvelling the city while he still could but never letting go of Levi's hand, with their fingers intertwined together.

Neither of them had said a word and Levi could see now that Eren was trying to suppress his desires, and guilt flooded him since he knew the brunet had taken his lack of response as a rejection.

**Maybe it's not such a bad thing... you'd regret it sooner or later anyway so what's the point?**

**The last thing I want is to hurt---**

"Would you please stop looking at me like that?" Eren suddenly said.

"Like what?"

"You're looking at me as if I'm some sort of China doll, like you're afraid I'll break in your hands." He snapped, regretting immediately how cold his voice had sounded.

Levi took his hand out of Eren's grip as they came to a halt in front of his apartment.

"Well how about that Eren, maybe I am afraid of hurting you!"

"Jesus Levi, it's just sex. I think I'll survive."

"Don't say it like that." Levi lowered his voice.

"What am I saying it like exactly?"

"Like that's all this is, because I know it's not. If sex was all you wanted, I would have nothing holding me back right now, knowing it meant nothing.

Taking the next step might change everything between us, Eren."

"Levi that is exactly what I want! Why do you insist on denying everything that's happening between us?"

"Because it's the right thing to do! I know it's been my fault for leading you on from the start but---"

"No! Don't you dare think you can take it all away by apologising!"

"Eren what happens if one of us dies tomorrow?" Levi all but roared, catching Eren off guard.

"Are you saying it would hurt you less to see me die, if you just pretended all this never happened?"

"No, but it's what's best for you!"

"I get that you wanna protect me Levi, but I make my own decisions and I know you want this too."

"What makes you so sure? You cocky--mmm!"

Eren had yanked Levi by the collar, sealing his lips over the raven's and swallowing whatever other words were going to spill from the other's mouth.

The raven's response was immediate as he grabbed a fist full of Eren's soft brown hair and pushed his tongue past the other's full, pink lips, exploring and rubbing at anywhere he could reach.

Suddenly Levi felt himself  being slammed against a door, having Eren's whole body pressed up against him, and he realised that they were still outside.

The whole neighbourhood had probably heard them yelling, and soon they were going to hear them fucking, if Levi didn't hurry up and get them inside.

He hurridly searched for his keys, while Eren had moved on to dragging his teeth down the pale flesh of Levi's neck.

"Hurry up, darling." Eren said in a low and silky voice and Levi's knees almost buckled.

The raven fumbled with the keys until he found the right one and pulled Eren inside once he opened the door.

As soon as the door was slammed shut again, they managed to make it to the living room, without as much as keeping their hands off each other and leaving a trail of clothes behind them.

The couch had been the first available option right until Eren fell off it while he was trying to take off his shirt.

This elicited a laugh from Levi.

"Did all the blood in your brain go on a vacation south, Eren?"

The ravenet couldn't see Eren's expression since his face was still covered by the shirt he'd been trying to take off, but he was sure the brunet was glaring underneath it.

"Silly brat." He slid off the couch and straddled Eren's lap on the floor.

His fingers danced along  the parts of Eren's exposed flesh, tracing the defined muscles and the happy trail that led down Eren's nether regions.

"Enjoying yourself?" The brunet's muffled voice snapped him out of his daze.

"I am actually. For once I don't have to look at your ugly mug."

"Oh but Levi I miss your face!" The brunet whined in fake distress.

"Well... it would be cruel to deny you to gaze upon my beatiful face..." He chuckled as he slowly pulled the shirt over Eren's head.

The brunet smiled and rose up a bit to lean on his elbows as soon as their eyes met once again. "Hi."

For some reason this made Levi laugh again. "Everything okay?"

"Much better now that you're here."

The man on top of him cirled his arms around his neck.

"You're a sap, Jaeger."

The raven's head buried itself in the crook of Eren's neck, at first worshipping the skin there with tender kisses and nibbles, but he soon proceded to leave red marks along the tanned skin.

Being the little shit he was, Eren was certainly not going to let Levi be without teasing.

His hands ran down the raven's back to then squeeze the soft mounds of Levi's ass and before the other could so much as even gasp he switched their positions, pinning the raven to the ground.

Levi glared up at him, but Eren caught a glint of playfulness in those steel eyes. In the end though, the raven was not able to keep his glare fixed for much longer, not after Eren flashes him one of his stupid, beautiful, toothy grins that are so bright they could probably light up a room.

It's blinding Levi's vision and hypnotizing him at the same time, so, while he's too caught up in staring at the greek god that is Eren Jaeger, the brunet takes the opportunity to take Levi's shirt off and throw it across the room somewhere.

"L-Levi stop staring at me like that!"

"Oh? And since when are you so shy?" The now shirtless man underneath him teased.

"Since it's fucking distracting and I can't do anything if you don't stop!" 

"Oh come on, surely you've learned a few things from those erotic adventures at math camp." He was fully taking the piss out of Eren now, but the smirk on his face made clear he wasn't regretting it one bit.

Eren just shook his head smiling a little. "I should never have told you anything."

"On the contrary, I quite enjoyed those stories."

"Why?" Eren said as his hand travelled dangerously close to Levi's crotch. "Did they make you think of me in compromising positions?"  He bent over to suck on one of Levi's nipples, while rubbing the raven's cock through his jeans.

Levi was at a loss of words. All he could do was mewl and gasp, his arousal growing by the second even if Eren was merely teasing him and he wanted more, so much more.

He let out a surprisingly loud moan once Eren suddenly bit down hard on his now raw and abused nipple. The embarassment had coloured his cheeks in a rosy pink, and when Eren looked up at him, Levi could see the predatory look in his eyes.

"I asked you a question, did I not?"

**Shit, what was the question?**

**Pfff I have no idea.**

**Oh, I know!**

**What?**

**Just say yes.**

"U-uh well um.. yes?"

"Yes what?"

"...yes you asked me a question?"

**Geez why am I sweating?**

**Oh get a grip on yourself!**

**I'd rather get a grip on him.**

"I'll let this little transgression go this time, but don't expect me to be merciful if it happens again."

Levi gulped.

The thought alone of Eren punishing him was almost enough to send him over the edge.

"I think I know what your _problem_ is..."

**You do? Because so help you, it's big.**

The other squeezed him playfully and Levi rolled his eyes in his head, because damn it if he wasn't achingly hard right now and felt sensitive to even minor touches.

"I'd say someone's a little cramped."

"...Eren...please..." There was a slight hint of desperation in Levi's eyes and that was exactly what Eren had been waiting for.

He lifted the raven's hips up and quickly got rid of the jeans, and because he was feeling merciful, he took Levi's (slightly damp) boxers off as well.

"Look at that, dripping for me already?" He wrapped his hand around the other's shaft and circled his thumb over the tip, coating his fingers in precome and making Levi shudder, arching his back a little at the skin to skin contact.

Eren's next concern was that fact that Levi was still lying on the floor, and even thought there was a carpet separating the raven's body from the marble floor, he was certain that the other was going to have terrible back pains to go along with the ache in his ass the next day.

As he pumped Levi a little faster, the way he usually did it to himself since he didn't know how the other liked to be touched, and snaked his other hand around Levi's side, behind his back to lift him up a little. Levi got the message ad in a shaking, panting mess, he rose up to sit in Eren's lap and lean his head against the other's shoulder.

"...E-Eren, Eren ah~... N-need mo--re!"

"Such a good boy begging for me." He lifted Levi back on the couch. "Nothing would make me happier than pleasing you."

Eren was still kneeling on the floor, right in between the other's legs.

"N-no I didn't mean--- Oh fuck~!" He threw his head back as the brunet engulfed the crown of his cock in his mouth, his soft lips wrapping around it and sucking hard, knocking the air out of Levi's lungs.

His emerald eyes stared up at the raven with an intense gaze, savouring every single one of Levi's reactions as he started bobbing up and down the throbbing member.

The room was filled with Levi's wanton moans which were spurring the brunet to go down on the other faster and suck harder. Levi was trying to grip onto something and he cursed himself for buying a leather couch, so in the end he settled for tugging on Eren's hair.

As soon as he felt those fingers pulling and scratching, Eren closed his eyes and groaned, enjoying the feeling but also turning Levi's mind blank.

Levi could feel his vision faltering for a second, making his hips involuntarily stutter in the other's mouth

He felt mortified, wondering if he'd caused any disconfort  for Eren.

"S-Sorry I-"

The only response he got was another pleased sound from the brunet, who was incouraging him to go on.

He felt releaved, but as he looked down at Eren's puffy flushed cheeks, hooded eyes and glistening lips, along with the intense pleasure the other was providing him with, he knew he wasn't going to last long if they continued like this.

He fought himself over it, but finally found the strength to rest his hands on Eren's shoulders gently.

"I-I won't be hhhn.. a-ahh-able t-to laaaast-t long if you.... i-if..."

The devious male between his thighs had shown no sign of slowing down or even registering Levi's ramblings.

"P-please Eren... let's g-go in my... r-room..."

Still no response.

"GOD DAMN IT BRAT, IS IT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND I WANT TO CUM WITH YOU?"

The brunet immediately came to a halt, pulling away from Levi and giving him an unreadable look.

**Wait... I just said that out loud didn't I?**

Eren rose up to his feet and a little bit of anxiety ran through Levi.

**Boi you freaked him out real bad.**

"So." Eren said in a neutral voice. "Was my blow job really that bad?" He smirked playfully at Levi, to assure he was kidding.

The other let out a breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding in.

"No you little shit, it was mind numbingly good. I just want to see what else you're good at."

"Oh I don't think that's how you said it the first time~" He said tilting his head and twisting a finger in Levi's hair. "I believe it was something about... cumming... with... me?"

"You're walking on thin ice Jaeger." The raven said through gritted teeth, but it only made Eren giggle, giggle, in response.

"It's worth it if I get to see you all wound up."

Levi could feel himself warm up under the tender and affectionate gaze.

~~~

They fell on the bed intertwined with each other, finally enjoying the feeling of their bare bodies pressed together, since Eren had lost the rest of his clothes along the way.

"Mmmm... Levi... condoms..." The brunet managed to gasp out as the other ravished him with kisses.

The raven simply pointed at his bag on the floor, thankfully near the bed, and Eren suddenly rembered he'd found a bottle of lube and some condoms in there a while ago.

He quickly made his way to the edge of the bed, grabbing the bag and searching for the items.

Meanwhile Levi had refused to let go his body, touching and kissing at anywhere he could reach.

"N-No ah L-Levi~ Please I'm almost done... that tickles really p-please... Levi... LEVI!"

Eren spun around, now with the lube and the condom in his hand, and pinned Levi to the bed, looming over the raven with a hungry look in his eyes.

"You know, you were right... winding someone up can be really fun." Levi smirked up ay him.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that."

"I'm looking forward to it~."

A ghost of a smile made his way on the brunet's lips as he poured some lube in his hand, coating his fingers with it.

He spread Levi's milky thighs and opened the raven up with one finger slowly, searching the other's face for any sign of discomfort, but the only thing Levi did wasbreath heavily through the initial dull ache.

Eren could tell it had been a while since Levi had done this by how tense he felt, so his other hand grabbed Levi's and he bent down to kiss him, so as to distract him for the pain.

Levi kissed back, but soon he tilted his head chuckling deaply.

"It's alright you bleedig heart, don't worry."

The brunet gave him a bashful look, almost as if he was trying to say 'sorry my emotions go a bit overboard sometimes'.

**No need to feel embaressed brat, it's one of the things I lo-- like the most about you.**

Meanwhile Eren's movents had sped up a little, managing to insert a second finger, he curled and streched his digits. By now Levi was digging his nails into Eren's back, almost drawing blood and making theo ther groan as he sucked on the raven's left nipple.

Only once he had three fingers in did the brunet manage to hit that sensitive bundle of nerves that made Levi arch into him like a bow, calling out Eren's name at the top of his lungs.

"Damn it Eren, I can't wait any longer!"

The other grinned, quickly pulling his fingers out. As he reached for the condom packet to tear it open, Levi snached it from his fingers and opened it himself.

After a moment of confusion the brunet's heart fluttered a little when Levi's long, pale fingers rolled the condom onto him. He found it a sweet and intimate gesture, even if it might have meant nothing to anyone else.

He raked his eyes over Levi's bare form once again, he could not believe this was really happenning. Giving the raven's hand a squeeze to ask if he was ready, all he got in response was Levi's arm swinging around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him with so much emotion that time might as well have frozen for them in that moment.

When Eren entered Levi's heat he felt his vision blurrying, almost going black and it took everything he had not to hold the other down and fuck him raw there and then - he'd not been prepared for Levi to feel so tight around him.

The feeling of being streched ripped a moan from Levi's throat and he clinged onto the brunet's shoulders, tensing around Eren even more as he did so.

The other groaned as he barely managed to push farther into Levi's walls.

"... f-fuck Levi... are you trying to kill me?"

"...you're the one with the giant dick in my ass... which by the way isn't moving."

Eren manages to chuckle slightly at the raven's ever existing sarcasm and starts a pace for them both, enjoying the way Levi's body is writhing and twisting with each thrust.

He lifts the raven's hips a little and Levi cries out in pleasure, feeling his prostate being hit dead on, and Eren keeps abusing that same spot over and over again.

The room was filled with Levi's moaning pleas: ' _faster' 'harder' 'deeper' 'more, Eren please I need all of you',_ and the brunet was more than happy to give him everything he needed, wanting nothing more than to fill Levi's desires as well as he could.

His thrusts became sloppier and he knew it wouldn't be long before his climax, yet he tried to remain composed as he angled his hips to hit Levi's sweet spot once again, but the air was cut from his lungs as he felt Levi tensing harder around him than ever before, a warm streak of the raven's release soon covering his stomach.

It's too much and Eren comes hard himself, calling out Levi's name as he rides out his orgasm and collapsing into the other's warm embrace from the exhaustion.

Then he somehow becomes aware of the slight spurts of come from Levi's still dribbling cock against his stomach.

"...Still cumming huh?"

"... it was just... so good I-"

With the remaining strenght he had left, he switched their positions and settled Levi on top of him.

"Show me how good it felt~."

Levi could feel himself burning under Eren's gaze yet again, but couldn't help but give the brunet exactly what he wanted.

He quickly moved hips, fucking himself onto Eren's softening dick and stimulating his own prostate until his orgasm completely washed over him, his dick covering the brunet's stomach with a few more white strings.

Eren had felt himself being taken back from the intimate act of watching Levi come undone like that while he was too tired to do anything anymore.

" _E-Eren_."

He lowered the raven into his arms slowly, feeling him shiver a little, and pulled out. After holding him like that for a few more minutes, he kissed his temple and laid him down on the bed, even if he liked him more sprawled out on his body.

"I'm going to get us cleaned up okay?" He said, but as he glanced Levi's way he could see the raven was already sleeping peacefully.

_Jackass, I know it's because you don't wanna leave the bed._

￼

He got up, throwing away the condom in a nearby bin and making his way to the bathroom, looking for something to clean themselves with.

Soon enough he found a packet of wet wipes in one of the cupboards, but didn't leave the bathroom just yet.

There was a small window that showed the view of the street and a few nearby houses, none of them having the lights still on and Eren wondered to himself if it really was that late already.

That kind of thing tends to happen when you spend all night having steamy sex with a certain someone.

He smiled once again recolling the night's past events as he stared outside the window.

Time to go see if that certain someone is still 'sleeping'.

He was about to tear his eyes away from the window when suddenly he saw a dim light in the street. Someone was walking directly toward's Levi's apartment while lighting a cigarette.

Eren couldn't see their face because they were wearing a hoodie but the lighter had shown the colour of  person's vibrant red hair. He recognised that colour, he just couldn't remember where he'd seen it.

The person suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. Eren immediately understood he'd been seen because his window was the only one with the light still on in the whole street, not to mention he'd been staring outside for five minutes now, as if he were some creepy neighbourhood watchman.

He quickly turned the light off as the person threw their cigarette away, changing route completly and dissapearing from the street.

The brunet stood there trying to understand what just happened.

Of course the first thing that popped into his head was that someone had been after Levi, but why turn away just because they saw Eren?

It's not like he was a threat in their eyes.

The only explenation he managed to come up with was that since Levi hadn't been to his apartment in a while, someone had tried to break in but stopped as soon as they saw someone was home.

He was still a little worried but not worried enough to ruin Levi's mood, so he walked back to the bedroom to clean the both of them up.

Levi's eyes squint open when he returns.

_I knew he was awake._

"That was some shit you were taking."

"Charming."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUuuu I just remembered, to that one person who wanted the top Levi smut: it's happening if I get a good reaction to this chapter


	24. Need a little time to wake up?

****

Levi had expected to be awakened by the sunrays shining through the window the next morning. He had hoped to wake up before Eren did, so he could bask into the boy's beauty for a few peaceful minutes, as he watched the green-eyed brat sleep till he woke up.

Or till Levi got impatient and woke the other up himself for lazy morning sex.

What he had not anticipated though, was Eren shaking him awake an hour or so before dawn, while he was still lost in the incredible warmth the brunet's body provided.

So he desperatly tried to fight for staying exactly as he was, clinging to the other's body like a koala as he hid his face in Eren's neck.

Eren wasn't exactly thrilled to be awake at that hour either, but the vibrations of Levi's cellphone had torn him from the dream he was having. Coincidently Levi had also been in his dream. They were also coincidentally playing naked Twister.

He glanced at the device near his head on the bedstand and saw the name 'Erwin' on the screen. He vaguely remembered Levi mentioning that the guy was his boss but more importantly his ex, and the boy wanted nothing more than to answer the call himself by telling the guy Levi's ass was his now and not to disturb the raven while he was getting some proper rest, in Eren's embrace nonetheleast.

But for the guy to call at that hour must have meant something important needed to be discussed, and Eren couldn't let his impulses get in the way of Levi's work, which god knows how many people depended on.

He grabbed the phone and started shaking Levi's shoulders a little.

"Levi...Levi..."

The raved had already been sturring awake, but he was desperatly trying to fall back asleep buy holding onto to Eren for dear life and ignoring the other's murmurs.

Eren tried again by running his hand through Levi's silky black hair as an attempt to coax to other awake.

"Baby come on, someone's calling you..." He leant over closer to the raven's face, and Levi suddenly became hyper aware of Eren's hot breath on his face, wanting nothing more than to kiss the lips that were probably ghosting over his own.

When it became apparent that Eren wasn't gonna do anything, Levi leaned over himself to kiss the boy but was met with nothing since Eren had pulled back instantly.

The raven grumbled as he opened his eyes to find a mischeivous looking brat who was handing him his phone, as if nothing had happened.

Levi took it finally answering the call as he whispered 'asshole' to Eren, which only made the boy beam brighter through his sleepy daze.

 _"Are you referring to me Levi?"_ Came Erwin's voice from the other line.

"Uh? What? Oh no Erwin, I wouldn't refer to you with such an illustrious term. I think pain in the ass would describe you better."

The brunet started laughing quietly and Levi shot him a look of  amusement before he motioned for Eren to come closer . The other quickly complied, lying on top of the raven and tangling their limbs together.

As if that wasn't enough, Eren soon took a liking to biting and kissing the sweet skin of his lover's neck, making Levi sigh happily into the phone.

_"Am I... interruptig anything?"_

"...hmm? Shit, are you still here? Ever heard of taking a hint?"

_"We need to have a serious talk Levi, please tell the lovely gentleman at your side to be patient for just a few moments."_

Levi chuckled holding Eren closer to him. "Did you hear that gentleman at my side?  I need to have a serious talk so your sweet little ass needs to be patient."

It was now Eren's turn to giggle in the crook of the raven's neck. "But I'm hungry for you daddy."

Levi bit his lip as loud coughing could be heard from the other side of the line.

"Oh don't choke yourself Erwin."

_"Levi seriously this isn't a joke, something's happened. The Titans have stopped all their drug and sex trades, they just dissapeared. I think there's no choice now but... taking care of things in Utopia... I'm sorry Levi."_

At the mention of that place Levi's mind was suddenly filled with happy yet painful flashbaks and he sat up without even realising he'd basically pushed Eren away as he did so.

The raven stood up and left the room with Eren's sad eyes following him.

At first the other didn't understand, but it ony took a couple of seconds for him to realise how much of an idiot he had been.

The past days had been so amazing, he was almost starting to believe that he and Levi lived this perfect life where he was just gonna wake up in the morning and go to college, to see Armin and Mikasa, while Levi went to work.

Then in the evening they would love each other till they erased every single once of stress each of them had gained after a strenous day.

But in fact they were not boyfriends. They were not anything. Not anything Eren could define with his own words anyway.

And he wasn't going to see his friends in the morning, or go to college. He wasn't gonna drive back home this weekend to see his mom, he wasn't going to introduce her to Levi.

The reality was that beyond the walls of Levi's apartment awaited people who wanted the raven dead and that probably wouldn't blink twice at the thought of slitting Eren's throat as well.

He assumed Levi would have wanted to leave as soon as he got off the phone so he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Thinking about his friends and his mom had triggered the concern that he'd been trying to keep at the back of his mind. What if they're worried sick looking for him? Then again why were there no reports of him being missing on the news?  
Did they just think he'd run off? Did they hate him for it?

He wished he could call them. Levi had said at the begining that he didn't trust Eren with calling them but... things had changed now right?

Surely there would be no problem in one phone call just to settle everyone down...

Then again, Levi might take it the wrong way and think Eren had been close to him all this time just so he could gain the raven's trust and use it against him.

He didn't want to risk that. He'd wait a little longer... once everything settled with Levi, he was sure the raven wouldn't have a problem with granting him his wish.

He suddenly heard the door opening and he realised he'd been standing there without actually getting washed.

"Hey Levi..."

He pulled the shower curtain back a little, only to be met with a distraught looking Levi who was staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"...mind if I borrow your shampoo?" The brunet said softly.

It took the raven a while to register Eren's question. "U-uh.. go ahead, knock yourself out."

The boy knew better than to ask what was wrong in that moment, even if he desperatly wanted to know.

He just gave the other a nod, silently thanking him but still watching Levi.

"I'm gonna put the bags in the car, come meet me downstairs when you're done." The raven said as he made his way towards the door but Eren caught his wrist.

"You should take advantage of the fact you can have a shower now, plus it will make you feel better."

"Eren there are more important things to--"

"You are the most important thing!"

Levi seemed to almost choke on the next words that were gonna come out of his mouth and he simply stared in silence at the green-eyed boy.

"Sorry I raised my voice..." Eren apologised seeing Levi's reaction.

The other said nothing and simply stepped into the shower, the warm water cascading over both of them.

A kiss soon followed. A kiss that felt soothing yet demanding at the same time, and Levi was overwhelmed by how Eren could be so firm and passionate with his movements, but still make the raven feel like he was the most delicate and precious thing on the world.

Only when the need for oxygen was too great did they pull away but their bodies were still pressed up together.

Eren wasn't gonna take this to the next level. He wanted to and he knew Levi wasn't going to stop him, but he didn't want to tire the other anymore.

He reached over and grabbed the shampoo bottle, pouring the liquid his  hand and massaging it through Levi's hair with his fingers.

The raven once again found himself sighing in content against Eren's skin, noticing that the brunet was not touching in any way that was beyond sensual as he finished with shampooing Levi's hair and started to leather the raven's body with shower gel.

"It's... really not necessary that you give me a body rub..."

Levi said through gritted teeth with his head the crook of Eren's neck, trying to hide how much he actually liked it.

"Yes, but I'm insanely enjoying myself so sush it grumpy." Came the brunet's witty response as his long fingers massaged the other's hips.

"Is that so?" It was now Levi's turn to grab the bodywash and run his hands over every inch of his lover's body, but honestly he was gonna make Eren pay for rubbing his hands over his ass for the past ten minutes even if there had been nothing but innocence behind those caresses.

His right hand slid down Eren's lean stomach onto his cock, wrapping his hand around it and giving it a firm stroke.

The pupils of Eren's eyes dilated and he stopped everything he was doing. "Levi I wasn't trying to..."

"Shut up, I know. I just fucking want you Eren."

Those words went straight to the brunet's groin and Levi felt him twitch un his hand.

The voice of reason in Eren's head was losing a battle with the carnal desires that Levi had so abruptly awakened, but he could still manage to put words together to form a sentence.

"...Look we barely got a few hours of sleep, plus you must be tired from last night and... whatever the fuck your weird ass boss told you seems to have made you sad... I don't want to make things worse-"

"I don't think it's possible that you could make things worse, and I don't even know why you're standing here with your arms around me but please just make me feel you one last time before we go back the hellish life I dragged you into-"

The boy didn't need to hear anymore words before slamming his lips on Levi's and trapping the man between himself and the cool tiles of the wall.

The other hoisted himself up and wrapped his legs around Eren's waist, reciprocating the kiss with just as much excitement and rapture as the brunet had shown.

They didn't waste much time with fooling around at all. Eren could feel the need radiating off the raven's body, but also his own burning in his lower abdomen.

It wasn't long before Levi was crying out the brunet's name, his back arching off the tiles, his lover's fingers digging into his hips.

~~~

Eren looked out of the car window as he waited for Levi to finish locking up his apartment.

He couldn't help but replaying the scene of the two of them in the shower over and over again in his head, and the slight sting from the scratch marks Levi had left across his back certainly weren't helping to keep a stupid smile off his face.

But something else did.

On the other side of the street, leaning against a building, Eren was sure he could see the same person from the previous night who had been walking towards Levi's apartment.

Now that the dim light of the early morning sun was out, Eren could make out their red hair that was kept in two pigtails but rest of the face was still hidden by the hoodie.

That hair colour and style were familiar, but where had he seen them?

"The fuck are you staring at?"

Eren jumped as he turned around to see that Levi was right there beside  him.

"Shit!" He caught his breath "I just..."

He turned back to where he'd been looking at but the person was nowhere to be seen.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd recognised someone."

Levi simply nodded and started the engine.

**He obviously misses his friends or his mother... I'm the reason he might not see them ever again.**

"Hey Levi are you sure you're fit to drive?"

Eren asked since it was now the raven who was staring into space for no apparent reason.

"What? Of course I am." He said snapping out of his thoughts. "Get some rest, I'll wake you up when we reach the next town."

~~~

'There he is again' she thought to herself as she looked back at the green-eyed boy in Levi's car. 'What is it with this kid? Does Levi actually value his life?'

She laughed to herself. 'Yeah right, that cold bastard will always put orders above people he loves. Sorry kid but I don't think you'll be having a happy ending.'

When she saw the raven walking back towards the vehicle, she walked away, back down the alley she'd come from.

'I'll be seeing you very soon Levi Ackerman.'

 

_You can run, but you can't hide_   
_Time won't help you_   
_Cause karma has no deadline._

  
_~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand I'm back, sorry for the long absence but it's been hell. I hope all of you are well and not being crushed by too much school walk already, but if you are then I feel you *cries*
> 
> What do you guys think of the "mystery" girl?
> 
> Oh and the lyrics at the end are from Bring me the Horizon, the song is called True Friends.


	25. Kid isn't such a bad word

_If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I've seen dangerous, would you be scared?_

_Monster, Imagine Dragons._

 

 

Eren was shaking, his knees slightly bucking against each other as he sat on the cold bathroom floor, but it wasn't the room's temperature that had him in that state.

Otherwise, why would there be beads of sweat rolling down his face and an erratic beat in his heart?

He hadn't even realised he'd been panting.

_God damn it keep quiet! Levi can't know you're still here._

Meanwhile the raven was sitting on the bed in the next room with a gun in his hand and no idea that Eren was staring at him through the bathroom keyhole.

Both of them trying to recall in their minds how everything had gone to shit so fast.

~ the previous day ~

They'd been driving for three days now, only stopping at a gas station to get food, fuel and obviously sating various bodily functions in the bathrooms. And yes three days on the road without showering or sleeping in a proper bed were definetly extreme but in reality they had planned to stop much sooner.

The problem was that after they had driven past the last few cities that were still within the Rose region, the road towards Sina's border was almost completely immersed into the countryside (hence why most people took the train to get from one region to the other) and there was hardly anything to see but rolling hills, a few houses and by some divine miracle they had found one gas station.

As for sleeping they'd take turns driving while the other slept, so the hours on which they were both awake weren't so many, but they would have been lying if they said that those hours hadn't been some of the happiest of their lives.

Still, how could staying in a car all day listening to Eren's emo bands and living on gas station food equal to happiness?

Till this day Levi wouldn't really know how to answer that question, but he remembers a distinct feeling of liberation, of freedom, something only Eren could make him feel as the brunet once again managed to make him forget about the world around them and all the shit that came with it.

They got to know each other even more in those days, mainly due to Eren's insisting questions at first but soon Levi found himself wanting to know more and more about the brunet, listening carefully to all of Eren's ramblings.

It was actually nice listening to him talk about everything and nothing, finding out about his friends, his school, and whatever other ambitions he had.

He's going to go a long way, I'm glad Grisha didn't train him to become an agent.

Then there were times when Levi had been taken back by how well Eren was able to read him.

"Can I ask you a stupid question?"

"Well what's the point in asking me if it's stupid?"

"I mean... I donno if it's stupid so if it is just forget about it..." Eren mumbled.

**What's gotten into him?**

"Just ask me the question."

"The other day when Erwin called you... did he say something that upset you?"

"...you noticed huh?"

"Well it was pretty obvious, I just didn't wanna make things worse so I didn't ask."

"...going back to Utopia is something I've been desperatly trying to avoid, but it seems now that there's nothing to do but go there and await for Erwin's orders."

He couldn't tell Eren everything. Granted, that he'd told him about his college years which none of his close friends knew about, not even Hanji, but some things were still too painful for him to talk about.

"You lost someone there didn't you?"  
Eren asked cautiously, simply because he wanted to understand Levi better and see if there was anything he could say that would help the other feel less stressed about going back to Utopia which was getting closer and closer by the day.

"I'm done playing twenty questions." He snapped.

The brunet was taken back by the rude response, like hell if he was gonna sit quiet and forget this.

"Excuse me? You were just fine with it two minutes ago."

"There are just some things you're better off not knowing."

"What? Because I'm some kid?"

**No.**

**I'm too ashamed of my own mistakes.**

**You have nothing to do with this.**

"Yes! That's exactly why, you wouldn't be able to understand."

Something inside Eren cracked. He should have known Levi didn't consider him to be on the same level as the raven. He should have known but didn't want to believe it.

"So that's how you see me?" Eren's voice was now barely a whisper. "Good to know."

Levi was about to say something but the other was once again ready to cut him off.

"And by the way, if keeping everything to myself and acting like a grade A asshole to people who care for me is the adult way of dealing with things, thanks but I'm happy being a kid."

The raven was quiet, not even daring to look at Eren anymore.

The other simply turned to the window and watched as the sun was slowly staring to set, trying not to think about what just happened and eventually falling asleep.

~~~  
That night they finally arrived at a village that was so sophisticated, it had a hotel, a supermarket and a post office.

Once he parked the car, Levi woke Eren up.

"Uhh... my turn to drive..?" The brunet asked groggily.

"No, I found us a hotel."

 _Something's off... oh wait I'm still mad at him_.

"Good." The brunet rubbed his eyes and was quick to get out of the vehicle.

~~~

The White Horse hotel was a small, slightly run down place and Levi had a feeling that the only people staying in it were the owner and the staff, who, once they saw someone walk in through the entrance in god knows how long, were slightly surprised at the sight of the two strangers.

Levi quickly got them a room, regretting not having specified what kind of bed they wanted as soon as they walked in to find two single beds.

**The Universe just hates me.**

Eren didn't seem to be bodered by it.

**Maybe he wants some time alone, I acted like dick after all.**

"You take a shower or whatever, I'm going to the supermarket to get us some proper food."

"Yeah sure whatever."

Levi bit his lip.

Just say sorry god damnit, don't let him think it's his fault.

"Is there anything else?" Eren said staring at Levi blankly.

"I was just... wondering if you wanted anything in particular."

"How about you decide what I eat since you're the mature one here hmm?" Eren grabbed a few things from his bag and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

~~~

When Levi came back Eren was still in the bathroom or rather... he wasn't in the bedroom.

A small voice at the back of his mind was telling him that Eren had finally decided to leave him.

He dropped the grocery bags on the floor and rushed to knock on the bathroom door.

"Eren, are you still in there?"

The knock on the door made the other wake up from the slight trance he had been in and he pondered a few moments if he should answer the man back, but the fear he'd heard in Levi's voice made his guts twist, almost feeling guilty about how he'd been acting towards the raven.

"Yeah."

Eren swore he could hear a sigh of relief coming from the other side of the door.

"You coming to eat then?"

"... I've actually just gotten in the tub so..."

"I can bring you the food if you want."

"I'm not hungry."

That last sentence made Levi's blood boil, it was fine for Eren to be mad at him but not eating was out of the question.

"Eren you can throw whatever you like at me because I get that I deserve it, but punishing yourself is pointless and stupid!"

"Oh stop being such a bleeding heart now when you haven't even said you're sorry! Would it have killed you to even pretend you felt bad and apologise? I guess I'm not even worth that!"

"Eren Jaeger you take back what you said this instant and get in here or so help me I will drag you out myself!"

" _You wouldn't_."

Levi's hand curled around the handle. "Five seconds, whether you're decent or not I'm coming in."

"Seriously Levi what do you even care if I skip a meal?"

"Last warning Eren."

The brunet barely had enough time to step out of the tub and wrap a towel around his waist before Levi was barging in.

They didn't say anything, just stared at each other.

"Well, did you plan to just stand there?" Eren says as he looks defiantly at the other, even if deep down he knows he should be afraid of him but not bringing himslf to care.

"You know what your problem is Eren? You never know when to stop, you just love to twist the blade over and over, for what even?" Levi took a few steps closer to the other male, his blood still boiling in his veins and his heart racing.

"Maybe because I thought you trusted me enough to talk about things that make you vulnerable but apparently not only don't you trust me but you also think I'm too immature to know."

Without even realising it Levi curled his fist into a ball and punched the wall right next to Eren's face. Those striking emerald eyes were staring down at him. He could feel the pain searing through his knuckles.

The brunet still stood his ground.

"I lied, are you happy? I lied because I was too selfish and didn't want you to see me for what I really was.  
I don't see you as a kid, you're an adult Eren and you've got a pretty little head that's gonna get you far in life if you use it right, but this right now? Throwing a tantrum and refusing to eat is childish behaviour and you know it."

"Well I don't know how I'm supposed to react when you make me feel this way! All I wanted to do was try to make you feel better----Wait what... what do mean you don't want me to see you for what you really are?"

Levi averted his gaze for just a moment and he could see his bloody fist and the cracked tiles on the wall. He retrieved his hand, clutching it with the other.

Eren was now focused on the blood as well.

"Maybe we should bandage your hand--"

"No. You wanted me to tell you what happened so bad, I'll tell you. But promise me you won't throw a fit like this again just because you feel like you're not good enough for me, because Eren that's not possible. If anything it's the other way around."

"Levi seriously your hand-"

"Promise me."

Eren exhaled loudly, trying to calm himself down. "I promise but you can tell me while we take care of your hand." He took Levi's wrist gently and led him outside the room.

The raven could still feel the palpable tension between them but that simple gesture was enough to settle his nerves. That feeling washed over as soon as he realised he'd actually have to tell Eren about what happened five years ago, about how he'd been there when his father defeated the Titans, about Isabel and Farlan.

{A/N: yes I'm writing Farlan instead of Furlan now. I'd written Furlan before because I saw it in the Italian translation of the manga but then I also saw that it translated Erwin into Elvin so... fuck the Italian translation.}

~~~

"So if I'm gonna tell you this, I might as well start from the very beginning... I didn't have what you would call a normal childhood. In fact the Agency recruited me when I was ten years old."

"Ten years old?! That's insane, what could a child understand about the world around him at that age?"

**You'd be surprised.**

"Calm down, look there's a perfectly good explenation. My family and I had just moved into this new beautiful house after a long period of moving from an apartment to another every other month and we were all settled in you know? For moment we were the lovely family from across the street that everyone liked: Mom went to work, Dad took care of my sister, I went to school and my sister was a toddler so she mostly liked drawing those creepy kid drawings, but anyway no one would have thought that two people such as my parents, married and with kids, were working for the government.

In a way, my fate had already been sealed even though I didn't know it yet.

The night it all ended is something that I don't think I will ever forget.

To this day people still tell me that I saved my sister and I's lives but it was all thanks to to her if we're still alive.

We were sleeping in the same room at the the time because my parents were redecorating her room and also because she was still afraid of sleeping on her own.

*flashback within the flashback because narration by Levi is boring AF?*

I feel someone shaking me. Is it morning already? No, no school please I beg of you.

"Big brother."

**Why is it dark...?**

"Big brother, wake up!"

**Mikasa?**

Levi rubbed his eyes, trying to get used to the darkness of the room.

"Why are you up Mika?"

"Teddy isn't here, where is he?" The little girl pouted as she looked at him.

**Of course she's having a crisis about that stuffed animal.**

"Mika you fell asleep on the sofa so when ma and da brought you back upstairs they forgot to bring Teddy as well. You can see him in the morning."

"Levi he misses meee! I can't leave him all alone!"

"Hey shhhh okay? Mom and Dad are gonna be worried if they hear you."

"Please come with me to rescue him!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine but you're not gonna have sweets before bed ever again."

~~~

They slowly made their way down the stairs holding hands (Mikasa had to check for monsters plus her ma had said that running down the stairs was for silly people, and Mikasa was certainly not a silly people).

When they got to the living room the little girl found her lost Teddy and Levi was certain she was telling it how sorry she was for abandoning him, never had he seen a kid look so guilty.

"Come on back to bed-"

A noise came from the room directly above them, heavy foot steps, Levi listening closely until they came to a halt. Then the house was silent once again but this time something rotten had settled itself in his gut. That couldn't have been "just a noise" right?

"Big brother what's wrong?"

"It's okay Mika I just thought I'd heard something, let's go back to bed."

"Kay Teddy says he's sleepy."

Levi tok his sister's hand again and they got to the bottom of the stairs when this time, not only did he hear footsteps, but two voices as well.

_"Honestly I'd been expecting a little bit more of a struggle."_

_"Well the bitch managed to get her phone but I stopped her before she could call anyone. Whose idea was it to kill them quickly and quietly anyway? We used to torture those Survey Corp scum."_

_"Because those were the orders, dickwad. Now I'll go to their office to get what the boss wants, you take out the kids."_

Levi didn't need to listen to the rest of that conversation to understand what was gonna happen.

His head was spinning, not only the fact that his parents were almost certainly dead but his little sister and himself were about to suffer the same fate.

How does he say this? Is he even qualified to tell her that her life is almost over? Or does he just pretend? Just be happy and tell her they can secretly have milk and cookies, chat together in their last moments in the kitchen until some stranger takes their lives from them.

"Big brother who's that? What's happening?"

He looks down at her. Pretty little Mika was gonna be an astronaut/artist/professional pancake eater. She told him they were gonna go on adventures (Teddy was coming of course) and now it was all gonna be taken away from her.

Or not.

She wasn't gonna die. She was still gonna go on those adventures... just maybe with someone else.

"Mika how about with play hide and seek?"

"Right now big bro?" Mikasa's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes and if you're extra quiet, I'll even give you a cookie okay?"

"Only if Teddy gets a cookie too!"

**Oh you and I both know who's really gonna be eating both cookies.**

"Fine but promise you won't come out till big brother finds you."

"Kay bro!" She rushed off to "hide", or rather sit under a shelf in the pantry where she always hid when they played hide and seek. Levi was sure they would have never found her in there, not before he found them at least.

Oh right and what would happen we he got to them?

That part of the plan was still quite unclear in his mind.

But if the only thing that was standing between them and his sister was himself, he had to make sure he made the right decisions.

~~~

He slowly made his way up the stairs, towards his and Mikasa's room where one of those murderers was looking for them.

"Damn it where are those little tikes?"

Levi now stood at the entrance of his room, and the man turned towards him.

 **Levi, don't mess this up**.

"Do you know where my mommy is?" He tried saying in the sweetest voice he could muster.

The man walked over to him, kneeling down at Levi's hight.

"No, I'm sorry champ but I'm sure I can help you find her." The man's filthy hands went to his arms and started trailing upwards, to his shoulders and Levi suddenly realized: the man was gonna choke him to death.

The time was now or never.

As soon as the man's hands had left his shoulders, Levi took his chance, taking out the kitchen knife he'd been holding behind his back and stabbing the man repeatedly in the neck.

He didn't want to look. He just wanted to close his eyes and pretend this had all been a nightmare. If life were only that kind.

At first the man had started screaming and choking Levi like he'd intended to do but that only spurred the raven on to continue stabbing him until the hands around his neck loosened and the man fell on the floor.

Levi wasn't sure if the intruder was dead and he wasn't gonna stay around to find out since the scream had certainly attracted the attention of the other person who was still lurking around the house.

Then he did something he probably shouldn't have done. Instead of going downstairs to stay with Mikasa, curiosity got the best of him and before he knew it he'd found himself in his parents' room.

He stared in horror at the corpses that once were his mother and father.

There was blood staining the sheets and as Levi got closer he could see it was his father's. They had stabbed him repeatedly in the stomach and muffled the his screams with the pillow that now covered his face.  
Levi removed the pillow to see the blood that had come out of his dad's mouth and trickled down his neck was now dry, but what destroyed him the most about the horrific display were the dull, empty eyes of a life that was now nothing more than a memory.

He shook violently at that realisation. His dad was gone, both his parents were and he couldn't even understand why.

A single tier ran down his cheek as he closed his dads eyes and leaned his head on the man's cold shoulder, letting out a few sobs.

Did they really deserve it?, he wanted to scream.

They were good people and this is what they got?

Trying to wipe away the tiers that were now spilling from his eyes uncontrollably, he managed to make his way towards his mom.

Kuchel had suffered a different fate. At first Levi didn't understand what they had done to her but looking closely he could see that his mother's neck had been snapped.

**Her eyes are empty too.**

He wasn't able to control the sobs anymore either as he kissed his mother on the cheek for the last time and sat by the bed waiting for the inevitable as he held her hand.

At least if he drew attention to himself the other killer in the house might just take his life and leave.

That was it, the will to fight had left his body and there was nothing else he could do.

A bright light suddenly started flashing at the top of Kuchel's bed stand.

It was her phone and apparently she had an incoming call from a man called G. Jaeger.

Levi was conflicted about answering. On one hand the man could probably be with the people that had broken into his house, someone who might have threatened his mom, but if so why would  his mom have waited around if she knew she was in danger?

Two people murdered in their sleep certainly had no idea what was coming for them.

So, wanting to know why this man was calling his mom at this our, he answered the call.

"Kuchel! They're coming to get you! Wake your husband and the kids and get the hell out of there! We're on our wa-"

"Too late." The boy whispered.

"What? Who is thi---" The man waited a moment before he continued to speak."Is this her son? Levi?"

"How do you know so much about my mother?" Levi said through gritted teeth.

"I've been working with your parents for quite some time now." Another pause. "Are they...?"

"Yes."

The line was quiet yet again, the silence quickly followed by the sound of something smashing on the ground, which made Levi jump a little.

The man spoke again, this time it sounded like his voice was on the verge of breaking. "How many of them are in your house Levi?"

"I only heard two. One of them went looking for something in my parents' study, the other I killed myself."

~~~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo look if you hate me now, just wait for the next two chapters because well... I wouldn't be surprised to find an angry mob outside my house. Anyway the reason it took me so long to write this was because I had written a chapter last week and then I said to myself 'nah fuck it this is trash' and deleted it. Unfortunately for you guys it was a happy fluffly chapter were Eren wore panties but then I ended up liking this wayyy more.
> 
> Sorry if the double flashback thing is annoying/confusing and the next chapter will be basically what happened between Levi and Isabel, and finally the chapter after that you'll find out why Eren is currently cowering in the hotel bathroom.
> 
> If you have questions/complaints let me know.


	26. The three Musketeers

  
_The money feels good_   
_And your life you like it well_   
_But surely your time will come_   
_As in heaven, as in hell_

_The guns of Brixton, the Clash._

_**Utopia, the outskirts of town- 6 years prior to the recent events.** _

Farlan tapped his finger on the counter, staring outside the bakery's window with a bored expression.

_Iz ,what's taking you so long?_

His friend Isabel had gone out to get groceries and the ingredients they needed to make their bread and pastries.

There was usually no one in the small town's market. Isabel knew it was best to get what she needed and hurry back straight away.

It was starting to get dark and Farlan was getting worried. But on no condition could he leave the bakery today.

They were coming to get their 'hard earned pay' as they called it.

Or rather, most of the already scarse money Isabel and Farlan made for themselves, they were forced to hand over to the Titans unless they wanted their home to be burned down and be forced to sell their bodies for money.

Even then they'd still have to give their cash over to the fucking mafia.

His head snapped up when he heard the shop door open and he recognised the usual greasy guy who always came to collect the money.

_Why is it always this dickhead?_

The racketeer walked over to the counter nonchalantly, as if he owned the place.

"Isn't that pretty little red head here today?" He said when he spotted Farlan.

The blonde gritted his teeth but tried to stay calm, he knew this guy loved to provoke him and getting into a fight was the last thing Isabel needed to come home to.

He simply decided to ignore question and take out the money they had saved up as protection racket.

"Here, 105 $. Take it and go." Farlan left the money on the counter for the man to see, hoping he would leave before Isabel got back.

"I asked you a question dipshit." The man slammed his hand on the counter, ignoring the money completely.

"Oh, really? Good for you man."

Farlan felt proud of himself for about two seconds, then once he had the man's knife against his throat he decided maybe it would have been best not to have fucked with him.

"You think you're funny punk?" The man snarled.

"No, Sir."

He knew when to backdown...

"Now are you gonna tell me where that little harlot is?"

"No, Sir. And she's not a harlot."

... but there are some people in this world, who you protect no matter what.

The blond felt his hair being grabbed, and soon his head was being harshly slammed onto the counter.

"Why you disrespectful little rat, feeling brave now?" The man yelled.

Farlan felt a searing pain spread through his head and prepared for the worst. But the man didn't continue.

In all the commotion he hadn't even heard the sound of a gun being cocked, which hadn't gone unnoticed by the racketeer.

In fact, the man now found himself with a gun pressed to the back of his skull.

"Put the knife down and let him go before I paint the walls with the colour of your brains. " A deep voice said behind them. "That is, if you even have any."

Farlan tried to look up and see who else had entered the bakery but he couldn't even catch a glimpse of who was standing behind the criminal.

The man immediately let go of the knife, stepping away from Farlan.

"I'm so sorry, please just let me live!" The man who had been acting all macho until ten seconds earlier was now begging for his life.

**How pathetic.**

"Get out you slimy bastard."

The man rushed out the door and away from the bakery without looking back.

Farlan watched the stranger before him put the gun away in his jacket and straighten himself up.

"Hi I'm Levi Ackerman." The young man before him announced, calm and collected as if nothing had happened.

When the blond didn't answer back, Levi continued.

"I heard you have an apartment up for rent, am I mistaken?"

"What the hell was that?" The other suddenly found his voice.

"What was what?"

"You just threatened a man ten times your size with a gun as if it was something you do every day. Now you're acting as innocent as girl scout who's trying to sell me cookies. What the hell do you want?"

Levi rolled his eyes.

**These people. They're all so welcoming.**

"This is the slums right? Isn't everyone and their mums packin' round here?" {a/n: Totally not a quote from Hot Fuzz.}

"Oh guess that means you're some upper class city boy." Farlan sneered.

"Look who cares what I am, I need a place to stay and you need the money right?"

"I'm doing just fine without you thanks, living with a two faced asshole was never my intention."

"Didn't I just save your life?" Levi asked bewildered. He'd been told these people were cold and kept to their own, but he honestly couldn't think of another way to prove himself other than saving their lives. Apparently they just took that for granted.

"Yes, yes you did. And you know why? It's because you needed something from me. If that hadn't been the case, you would have walked past this bakery without caring if you could see a man beating up the owner from the window."

"Fine, I get it. You're right, I did come here because I need something from you. I work for her majesty's secret service." Levi said as he pulled out his credentials to show the other he wasn't lying. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that because you could literally just report me to them, but if telling the truth is what will get me to stay here then so be it. I need a place to stay while I conduct a few investigations and the room you have up for rent would be perfect.  
I'd give you all the money you need and stay out of your way." Levi finished his speech, but he was starting to think that handing out so much information had now put him in a very sticky situation.

Farlan took it all in. And for a while he said nothing.

"...so you really work for her then? Queen Historia?"

"The very same, yes."

"Does this mean you'll be drawing in trouble then?"

"No, I intend to lay low until I get the information I need. Then I'll leave for good and you won't have to see me ever again."

The blonde ran a hand through his hair.

_Some extra cash could really be useful, but is it really worth trusting this guy?_

"I'll mull it over with my friend when she gets back, that sound fair?"

"Yes, of course. When do you think that will be?"

"I don't know. You can come back tomorrow and we'll let you know."

God, this guy's such a charmer. "Yes, I get that. What I'm trying to ask is, is it normal that she's out at this hour? These streets aren't exactly the safest place for anyone at night."

Worry suddenly started to flood Farlan as he checked what time it was. Isabel had been gone for too long and he'd been wasting his time bickering with this git.

"I'm going out to get her." He announced, walking past Levi to get his coat.

"I don't think you'll have to." The raven was staring at the door that was now opening and a young woman with green eyes and red hair walked in.

Levi immediately saw she'd been injured, as she held her wounded abdomen.

"She needs help! Do you have an emergency kit?" The raven rushed to her side and the girl went limp in his arms.

"What are you talking abo- ISABEL! What happened?"

"Far..lan..?" She whispered once she saw the blonde male hovering over her.

"We need to get her to my car, I have my first aid-kit and everything in there." Levi said as he was about to walk outside the door but Farlan grabbed his shoulder.

The other turned back to look at him dead in the eye. "You need to trust me, or she'll die."

~~~the next day~~~

"How are you feeling Iz?"

The girl yawned and mumbled something. "Like hell... What happened?"

"You showed up clutching a bleeding stab wound last night and passed out soon after that."

She took off the thin sheet that was covering her and then lifted up her shirt to see a stitched up wound right above her left hip.

"How did you manage to patch me up?"

"See that's the other thing... It wasn't me."

"Uh? Then who?"

"Yesterday some Survey Corp agent fucking rescued me from being beaten to a pulp. Apparently he wants to stay in the room we have up for rent, so he can do secret agent suff or something. He said he'll pay, a lot, and he's the one who saved you."

"Sounds like a pretty alright guy to me, tell him he can stay."

"What?! Just like that? You haven't even met him yet."

"Has he given you any reason not to trust him?"

"No..."

"Then open your eyes Farlan. We're desperate, I can't even walk down the street without getting mugged and you can't stay in the bakery on your own either. Having someone around would make things so much easier."

The blonde huffed and ruffled her hair a little. "Can you at least meet him before deciding?"

Isabel smiled. "Sure, but anyone who helped my grumpy giraffe stay out of harm's way is already in my good list."

~~~

It was needless to say that Isabel did like Levi, quirks and all (even his shit jokes), so she was definitely the first one to warm up to him.

Farlan kept his distance, also wishing that his best friend would too.

During the first months after Levi moved in, the pair barely even saw him, occasionally asking him to look after the place while they went out.

All the raven did was stay in the spare room, sometimes not even coming out for a few days unless he had to go to the bathroom.

It had been on one cold winter day when Farlan had gone out to get some wood for the stove (usually they tried living without the heating but that winter had been one of the coldest they had ever had), so Isabel decided she would have become friends with the quiet raven boy while Farlan wasn't there to stop her.

As she approached Levi's room she could hear some soft music coming from inside. Wasn't he working?

She knocked on the door once and the raven told her to come in.

"Hey."

Levi looked up to see that the girl was holding a blanket.

"Hey, everything alright?" He asked, turning off the small radio that he'd been listening to.

"I was just wondering if you needed an extra cover for sleeping?" She thrust the blanket in Levi's face. "I mean Farlan and I don't need another one because we sleep together and he's pretty warm-oh shit, don't tell him I said that!- and anyway, since you're solo and not sleeing next to a human furnace... You can uh.. Have it." She started dancing around on her toes until Levi took the blanket.

"That's really fucking nice thanks." He said feeling genuinely grateful. "All I have is my sleeping bag and it is true that I am tragically solo."   
He batted his eyelashes at her dramatically.

"Hey you can make those eyes at me all you want, I'm not giving you my furnace."

Levi laughed a little at this. "It's for the best I guess, Farlan would probably gut me in my sleep."

Isabel's features saddened. "Come on, he doesn't hate you that much."

"You think?" The raven answered sarcastically. "I'm not offended that he does, he's just looking out for you so it's understandable."

"I just think he's not used to having someone else around. Soooo... when you finish working for the day, instead of staying cooped up in here like you are now, come downstairs and spend time with us."

"Isabel I don't think I should-"

"I wasn't asking, Levi. Now come, you're gonna help me with the gingerbread cookies."

~~~

Farlan came back late that night, already anticipating Isabel's scolding.

"Iz sorry I got back just now, but that guy's a real piece of work! He made me wait five god damn hours for the wood we payed him for while he chewed on a piece of banana peel and he kept referring to   
me as Francine. At some point I just turned to him and said... "

The blonde was now in the kitchen and both Isabel and Levi were in front of him. They didn't look like they'd payed much attention to what Farlan had said.

There was music playing from a small radio he'd never seen, so he assumed it was Levi's.

Isabel was laughing her ass off as Levi seemed to enjoy swaying shaking his ass to the song that was playing way too much.

"Again this shit is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S!  
This shit is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S!

Few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl"

"What... Are you two doing?"

They were suddenly both aware of his presence.

"GIRAFFE! You're home!" The girl ran to him and jumped hugging his neck.

"Hey Iz." He hugged her back but pulled away quickly when he noticed something. "What is on your face?"

"Oh! Levi and I decided to draw ourselves fake moustaches with the cocoa we had left."

Farlan gave her a stern look. "I have a feeling you didn't get much work done today, what else is there left to do? I can help you guys out."

Both Isabel and Levi were eased by the fact that Farlan was willing to work with them without leaving Levi out of the equation.

"Nope grouchy pants, it's all done."

"Oh... Well good... " he rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what to say. "Guess I'll hit the hay so you guys can go back to whatever crazy shit you were doing."

"Uh, I think you mean thanks for working your asses off and yes I would like to partake into the crazy shit you were doing. There's no way you're gonna escape the moustache Farlan."

"Iz, you're scaring me."

"Levi, get the cocoa powder!"

~~~a few months later~~~

"Psst, yo Farlan. Giraffe. Wake. Up."

The body next to her stirred a little.

"Mnnn, Iz it's too early... what's wrong?"

"It's almost Christmas."

The blonde was quiet for a few moments. "We're not getting a puppy Iz."

"No! I mean it's almost Levi's birthday!"

"So...?"

She slapped his forehead. "So I wanna get him something."

"Why? He's not expecting anything from us."

"No, but we're in a good financial situation now because of him, we're safer because of him, he's generally a really nice guy, but most importantly he's my friend. So we're getting him something."

"Why did you ask me then, if you had already decided?"

"Because if you had said yes, you would have felt like you were in control. But you're not. Ever." She grinned cheekily at him.

"You're lucky I love the shit out of you, you weird creature."

"Same here, giraffe boy. Night night."

~~~on that Christmas eve~~~

Farlan walked into their room, taking off his jacket and greeting Isabel. "I just got back from the market, it was the only one they had so you're lucky it was still there--"

"Farlan, why did I have to be born a woman?" She replied in a forlorn voice.

"What are you saying--" He finally actually looked at her, finding her lying faced down on the bed with a pained expression.

"Oh no. Is it. That time again?"

She grumbled something as she nodded.

The blonde made his way to the bed and he knelt down in front of her.

"Hey, you want me to bring you anything?"

"Mmn I want chocolate. The one with hazelnuts you know? But they make me fat. So just pick the nuts out of it."

"Iz... you're not gonna get fat. And we have plain chocolate instead, if you don't want hazelnuts." He said in a calm voice, but he should have known better than to contradict her.

"But it's not the same Farlan!" She threw a pillow at him.

"Okay! I'm going, I'm going. Just try to get some rest okay?"

She started mumbling again, something about seeing how much rest he'd get if he started bleeding out of his dick.

Somehow, handpicking hazelnuts out of chocolate bars didn't seem so bad to him anymore.

~~~later that night~~~

Levi heard a knock on his door. Startled, he looked up from his desk.

"It's open."

As he looked at the time he sighed. It was almost one a.m. and he'd been spending all day in here, working and waiting for orders that never came.

Isabel was probably dissapointed he'd been in here all day, but the fact that such a dangerous individual as 'Kenny the Ripper' lived in this neighbourhood spurred him to work even harder so he could keep both Isabel and Farlan safe.

When the door opened, he was faced, to his surprise, by Farlan.

"Oh hi! Is something wrong?" Levi and Farlan's relationship had always been awkward, neither of them even knowing why at this point.

"No, no just uh... came by to give you this."

He handed Levi a gift box, with inside the present he and Isabel had chosen for the raven.

"It's not much, but it's our thank you for making our lives better and giving us hope that there are some good people out there. The little rascal's not feeling too great right now but you've made her really happy and... her happiness is mine, so... I'm really not good at speeches..."

"Well don't stop there, I was tearing up bro." Levi teased, even if he was smiling like an idiot himself.

"Just open the damn thing, and if you think it's weird at least pretend to like it for the next five days or Isabel might just kill you."

"Duly noted."

~~~

Levi did in fact like his new cravat very much, he wore it a few times to show it off but then decided it was best to put it neatly away in his duffle bag before it got ruined or before Isabel decided she should take pictures of him in it.

~~~

A year passed and it seemed to Levi that every day he was getting closer and closer to catching Kenny.

Once he did, he was going to leave Isabel and Farlan's little bakery. But it wasn't so bad. After all, they'd decided they were gonna leave with him.

Move into a different city, any city. After all, anywhere was better than where they were now.

Levi was gonna quit the Agency. They were all gonna start different lives. Better ones.

Then one day he got the call.

Grisha told him congratulations.

They'd found the bastard.

He rushed out of his room and almost made it out the door when Isabel's voice held him back.

"I take it they caught Kenny?"

"Yeah, stay indoors Iz, I'll be back." There was a glint in his eyes, Isabel could see it.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"'Course."

"It's just... he might try to fuck with your head... given that he's your uncle and all."

~~~

Levi had tried not giving much thought to what Isabel had said but it turned out she was right.

Even handcuffed and on his knees, Kenny Ackerman still found the nerve to have a go at Levi.

"By God..." The vile man's voice said as the raven walked into the room where he was held prisoner by a few other agents. Even Grisha was there. "You have my sister's whore face you know?"

Levi's foot instantly collied with the man's already bloody face.

"LEVI! Compose yourself!" Grisha's booming voice came behind them.

"Yeah Levi listen to your daddy." The man said, after spitting out a tooth and some more blood.

"When do I get to kill this bastard?" The raven said, turning around to face Grisha and gritting his teeth.

"You don't. Queen Historia dictates the law and she will decide what is to be done with him."

"Bullshit! What does she know? That airhead hippy would probably just let him go!"   
The room fell silent, only the sound of Kenny chuckling under his breath could be heard.

He hadn't meant what he'd said really, since technically he was fighting in Historia's name but in that moment all he could think of where his own parents' dead eyes.

"Don't be so ungrateful boy! If it wasn't for the Riess family your mother probably would have died on the streets!"

"Yeah whatever the fuck, let's just let him go so he can go back to raping and murdering people. That's what this whole thing was about, right? Why did we even catch him in the first place?"

Grisha took a breath.

He was starting to think that maybe it was took soon for Levi to be dealing with these kinds of things.

Maybe things that involved his family were just took much for him to handle.

"Ackerman, why don't you tell your nephew here why you were captured by us? You must have figured it out by now."

"Well it might just be because I never really was the nicest guy in the world, but I'm guessing all you want from me is knowing how to get in the Underground City?"

~•~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Omg you guys how are you?
> 
> This was supposed to be up by Halloween but... shit happened.
> 
> Anyway if anyone is still reading this, what do you want next: finding out what happens to Isabel and Farlan or some actual Ereri since there was none in this chapter xD?
> 
> I'm really sorry there was no reaction between the boys but I'll make up for it soon I promise.


	27. Staff

_Well you can hide a lot about yourself_   
_But honey, what are you gonna do?_   
_And you can sleep in a coffin_   
_But the past ain't through with you_

_Kill all your friends, My Chemical Romance_

 

 

Levi was furious. Not only Kenny Ackerman had not been shot on sight, but he had also been trusted with giving Levi's colleagues indications on how to access the Underground.

"All the entrances are controlled by the Titans. The only way in and out? Is to join them."

"We've already tried that." Grisha responded. "None of the agents we sent undercover ever came back."

"Well the Titans aren't idiots you know. They keep a close watch on  their territory, so sending your agents, strangers who look fit and clean while the rest of the population here is dying of hunger and probably showers once a year, is obviously gonna make them suspicious since people only join them when they are desperate. Or completely mental. They like the mental ones. They last longer."

Grisha was losing his patience. "So how are we gonna get in?"

"You get someone they know, someone who can't pay their protection money anymore for example... then that someone will have two choices: join them or die."

"We don't know any of the locals, how are we supposed to trus--- Levi!"

"What?" The raven snapped.

~~~

As he walked back to the bakery, freezing under the pouring rain, Levi asked himself if he really was about to ask Isabel and Farlan to risk their lives for him.

Of course he had hated the idea and told Grisha to fuck off, they were not part of this.

But the man pulled a few strings he knew would make Levi dance to his tune: revenge, an end to the most dangerous terrorist group the world had ever know, ' _think about your parents Levi'._

Before he even realised he was back home, yes home because that's what that place was to him now. Isabel hugged him as soon as he set foot inside.

He ruffled her strangely loose hair.

"Hey Iz."

"How was it?" Came Farlan's voice from across the room.

Levi looked up at him. "Total shit."

~~~

He felt sick when he asked them about helping him, but relieved when they looked absolutely terrified by the idea of going down that hell hole that was the Underground.

They're not gonna do it. Grisha willl just have to find someone else.

But that night Isabel came to talk to him.

"Levi... Farlan said he understands the importance of this mission and he's decided to help you."

"Wha-"

"And if he's going I'm coming too. Just promise me something."

"Iz-"

"No, just listen. Say you won't leave us down there, because Levi we swore never go to that place. We said we'd rather die free than go down that pit, but we will do it for you because we love you."

The raven was very quiet as he stared up at her.

Was his past worth risking them?

No.

But what future would they have if the Titans still owned Farlan and Isabel? They'd be hunted down wherever they went.

This was a one in a million chance, and their futures were worth it.

"Levi? Say something."

"Isabel I swear I won't leave that place until I know you guys will be safe on the surface, you got it?"

~~~

During the folllowing weeks Levi trained them both and every night they went over the plan again and again, until the day he dreadded the most finally arrived: his best friends gave themselves over to the Titans.

As Kenny had predicted, the two were immediately sent to the Underground on patrol duty.

On the night of the operation, Isabel and Farlan had one task: go to the control room in the main building and shut down the security so the four entrances could be easily accessed by the agents.

After that the agents on the North and West sides would have freed the prisoners from their torturers. This would have caused the Titans to react and eventually led to an open battle.

While most of the Titans were preoccupied with fighting off the enemy, another party of agents would enter through the South and East gates. Their job would be far more difficult.

Taking down the head of the terrorist group itself.

If the operation did or did not succeed the entrances would be destroyed by time-bombs which would be set by the agents themselves. As to guarantee the end of the Underground, it's ruler and the terror with which it plagued the world.

So within ten minutes Isabel and Farlan had to make their way from the middle of all that hell to the East gate where Levi was going to be waiting for them.

~~~

I wish I could tell you that that's how things went, but unfortunately most of time things do not go as planned.

23.00: ' _Giraffe to Raven, over. The gates have been open, I repeat the gates have been open.'_

_'Excellent work, now start running to the East gate you guys before things get out of control. I'll see you there.'_

_'Will do. Don't die on us dickhead.'_

_'Worry about your own asses, now go.'_

  
_23.02: The prisoners are freed from the agents on the North and West side._

23.04: The Titans intervene and the bloodbath begins.

Meanwhile the agents on the the South and East side start fighting their way to Leonhart's location.

23.07: Agent Levi Ackerman ends Leonhart's life and the operation is over.

23.08: With great losses on both sides the agents of the North and West side reach the surface again, immediately attending to the prisoners who had already been on the point of death.

23.09: Agent Ackerman is the last to leave the Underground.

"I don't understand they should be here..." Levi said as he looked anxiously ahead, keeping an eye out for Isabel or Farlan.

Suddenly a voice came from behind him. Grisha.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" He yelled.

"I'm waiting for Isabel and Farlan, I can't leave without them."

And Grisha knew he wouldn't. So to save Levi's life he did the one thing he promised himself he'd never do.

"Stupid boy they're already outside waiting for you, now let's go!"

Relief washed over Levi, who actually fucking smiled. He was finally able to walk away from this hell and live a normal life with the two best people in the world.

Grisha had never seen him so happy, and his heart ached knowing that Levi's happiness was destined to die within a few seconds.

They quickly reached the surface and ran to the group of agents who were keeping a safety distance as the ground was about to quake underneath their feet.

Levi went off to look for the two of them, to see if they were okay, if they had got hurt.

Meanwhile Grisha knew what was about to come.

"Smith." He called the blonde agent who had only acquired a couple of cuts on his face and was still in his top strength.

"Sir?"

"When I give the signal, hold Ackerman down and disarm him."

"What?" Was Erwin's immediate response. "Sir, I could never-"

"That's an order."

He walked away from a dumbfounded Erwin.

Meanwhile Levi had realised that something was wrong, he'd looked everywhere, asked everyone if they'd seen the duo, but no one had.

Something inside of him started to brake, the anxiety creeping up on him, making him realise what a fool he had been.

He pushed his way past people who were congratulating him on taking down Leonhart, and once again found Grisha.

The man had been waiting for him, guilt written all over his face.

"Have I not lost enough?" Levi screamed at him. "Tell me, you lying bastard!" The raven then made a move to pull out his gun but Erwin suddenly immobilised him from behind and snatched the weapon out of Levi's hand, throwing it on the ground away from them.

Everybody's eyes were on Levi.

"Erwin, let go! He deserves to die!"  
The screams continued, followed by hot tears running down Levi's face as he kept trying to break free.

"Levi son, there was no time and I wasn't going to let you die there. I'm sure you understand the feeling."

"Son? I'm not your son, you piece of shit! Your son is some kid who lives on the other side of the country, doesn't even know what his father looks like and probably thinks it's his own fault he was abandoned by you. Do you know how old he is, do you even remember his name?"

Grisha now looked distraught at Levi's accusations, and the raven felt immensely proud of himself.

"Take him away from here, before he does something stupid. "

Erwin started dragging Levi away, to where?

The raven didn't care. The only thing on his mind was that he had to go get Isabel and Farlan back.

"NO! They are still down there! You promised me they'd be safe Grisha! You gave me your word!"

*end of flashbak*

Eren listened to every single word, not leaving Levi's gaze as he talked.

There were so many things running through his mind.

So many questions he wanted to ask Levi.

But when the raven stopped talking, instead Eren hugged him close to himself not saying a word and Levi was grateful.

"You're not a monster Levi." Eren said, braking the silence as they lay down on the bed.  
The brunet was staring at the ceiling but Levi had been looking at his companion instead, wondering why this beautiful being was still by his side.

**Eren, I think I'm falling for you.**

"No? I abandoned the two people I cared the most about in this world in a hole in the ground."

The other male turned to look at him with what could only be anger in his eyes.

"You're delirious if you think it was your fault! You waited for them, you were willing to stay and risk your own life."

"But I didn't save them." Levi whispered.

"Levi, open your eyes, there was nothing that could be done. You yourself said it was a dangerous place and they knew it. They offered to help you on condition that you waited until you knew they were safe. It was not your fault if your superior tricked you into thinking that they were.

I know it's hard to just accept the past and move on, but sometimes the blame is on other people and other times there really is no blame to go around."

Levi gave Eren a weird look as if to ask what he meant.

"It was not their fault is something bad happened to them, it was not your fault for walking away and it was not your superior's fault if he only wanted to save your life.

You need to stop blaming yourself, my life definitely got better when I did. "

He leant over to peck Levi's lips.

 **Yep no I'm done, Eren you basically own my soul**.

"Since when did you become such a wise man? I thought I was dating an eighteen year old, not Gandalf." As always the raven used sarcasm to hide the fact that he was actually moved by Eren's words.

"Oh baby but my staff is even bigger than Gandalf's." The brunet said in a deep sexy voice.

The raven gave him a long unimpressed look.

"I'll just have you know you were about to get the best friggen sex of your life right until you ruined the moment by reminding me what a dork you are."

Levi got off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, _by myself_."

Eren was laughing but also begging Levi to stay as the raven got off the bed.

" _No no no_ please stay Levi, no more jokes I promise." He said, but he was still trying to bite back a smile.

"No way Gandalf, have fun with your staff."

"Awww but Leviiii, I actually wanted to ask you something about... you know." Now that raw innocence in Eren's gazeand voice was something that spiked an interest in the raven. But his pride came above all else.

"You may ask when I'm done showering, and on no occasion join me, no matter _what_ you hear."

Eren let out a frustrated whine but Levi was already gone.

He noticed that the raven did not lock the door. It was a challenge, to see if Eren could really resist him.

The brunet looked around the room, to see if he could keep himself busy with something else so he wouldn't have to think about Levi's ripped pale body under the shower, as his soapy hands ran down his-

_Shut up brain!_

He calmed himself down successfully right until Levi did something truly cruel.

All the remaining blood in Eren's body went south as soon as he heard the raven's high pitched moans and ragged breaths.

Eren gripped the sheets, he was about to burst into the bathroom and take Levi against the wall.

But he couldn't, there was something else he'd wanted to ask Levi and he wasn't gonna give it up so easily.

So he bit his lip, desperatly trying to bleed out those sinful noises coming from the otherside of the thin wall which separated him from his lascivious ravenet.

 


	28. Coming down

 

_Now we're lost somewhere in outer space_   
_In a hotel room where demons play_   
_They run around beneath our feet_   
_We roll around beneath these sheets_

_Halsey, Coming down._

 

 

Levi stepped out of the shower with a slight grin on his face and wrapped a towel around himself.  
His toes were curling at the idea of what Eren would say and most importantly do, once he walked back into the bedroom. He then took another towel and dried his hair until it was only slightly damp, after which he left the bathroom.

He half expected, hoped, he would have been slammed roughly against a wall the minute he stepped out of the door.

Tch, I'm too easy when that green eyed idiot is concerned.

Eren was on the bed where he'd left him, red-faced and still gripping the sheets. It was obvious he'd been trying to keep himself under control.

**Why hasn't jumped me already?**

**Boy, do you know body is all yours?**

"You don't look too good hon, I've never seen a face that red." Levi snickered as he walked passed the frustrated male and looked through his duffle bag for pair of boxers.

"I could be coming down with something..." Eren said in a ragged voice. "Or maybe all I need is for someone to take care of me."

Levi felt heat rising up inside of him, knowing exactly where Eren was going with this. He slipped on his underwear and turned around to see the brunet's lust filled gaze.

"Oh really mister Jaeger? Feeling a little under the weather, are we?" He asked in a slightly professional tone, while sauntering his way towards the bed.  "I'll take good care of you just tell me what's wrong."

"I feel... hot, I can barely control my breathing or even think straight with all the blood rushing towards my cock." Eren bit his lip, making it hard for Levi to drop the role play and just tear his clothes off instead. "But what's worst is that I can't get these very lewd images out of my head, is there anything that can be done nurse?"

"Well, I'd say we need to get you out of these clothes... just so you don't feel so hot..." Levi said as he swung one leg over the other side of the bed, straddling Eren and slipping his fingers under the other's loose t-shirt.

Eren gave a sharp thrust of his hips, grinding into Levi and making him gasp. He then pulled his top over his head, and god damnit he did it right this time because Levi was starting to suspect the other had been trained to be an actual porn star. As the garment flew across the room, the brunet ran a hand through his hair staring intensely at the raven, knowing full well what it did to him.

To avoid the heated gaze, Levi decided to pull Eren's sweatpants down only to find out the other wasn't wearing any underwear. The brunet's obvious arousal stood proudly, it's red tip glistening with pre-come and Levi was fighting every bone in his body not to sink down on it immediately with his mouth.

"What now?" Eren's voice and his hand on the raven's thigh had Levi shivering.

"Hmm well... I can see what the obvious problem is Mr. Jaeger." The raven leaned closer to Eren, suddenly starting a sensual rhythm as he rocked his crotch onto the brunet's. The other moaned soundly,  gripping Levi's milky thighs and moving the raven even closer to him, as he thrusted back onto Levi searching for much needed friction.

The ravenet was panting on top of him, his eyes hooded, his member flush against his and begging to be freed from the confinement of his tight boxers. Eren pulled him down and kissed him deeply, caressing the other's tongue with his own. This elicited an involuntarily moan from Levi who wasted no time in kissing back, now running a hand through Eren's brown locks.

Somewhere between the ragged moans and heavy petting, Eren had gotten Levi's boxers off. The raven only realised this when felt brunet's fingers slightly tracing his entrance.

Levi shuddered leaning into the touch.

"Fuck me" he said in a breathless voice, and Eren was quick to claim his lips in a fast kiss.

Levi simply bit down on Eren's bottom lip, making the other groan and squeeze his ass cheeks in response.

He then gave Eren’s chest a playful shove and got off the bed to retrieve a bottle of lube and some condoms  (because there was no way Levi was gonna have only one round this time).

Levi threw a condom packet on the bed and made his way towards the brunet, while squeezing lube on his fingers. He came down for another open-mouthed kiss as he reached behind himself to finger his hole open with two of his own fingers, later on adding a third one.

When he was sure that penetration wouldn't  have hurt him, he took out his fingers and waited for Eren to roll on the condom.

They broke apart from the heated kiss and Levi took his rightful place in the other's lap while Eren lied down looking up at him with utter adoration.

The brunet's hands came up to rest on his hips as he sunk down just enough to take in the tip. He'd already been moaning when he stopped midway to relish the feeling of being stretched.

"God, Levi you're breathtaking."

Levi wanted to pretend he hadn't heard those cheesy words, but the way he had sunk his nails into Eren's hips as soon as the brunet had called him breathtaking gave him away almost immediately.

**Why does that idiot have to say such things?**

_**You love it.** _

**I most certainly do not!**

_**Is it me or are your cheeks burning?** _

**Shut up. How do I reply- fuck his dick feels good- no wait don't say that.**

_**Sarcasm? Or dick praise?** _

**Sarcasm is love.**

_**Sarcasm is life.** _

"I'm sure everyone looks their best when they're being impaled by a seven inch dick." Levi barely managed to say.

"Try nine inches." Eren grinned.

"Sure that's not your ego?"

A warm chuckle erupted from the green-eyed male who was still gazing up at Levi fondly and caressing the other's inner thighs with his thumbs.

The laughter must have been contagious because Levi found himself giving Eren a small smile before rolling his hips experimentally.

"Fuck, that’s perfect" Levi called out, his eyes falling closed.

The sensation of Levi’s walls bearing down on his cock was indescribable, and had Eren dipping his fingers down between his cheeks, he felt where they’re joined together, rubbing over the stretched rim of Levi's hole. All it took was a tiny bit of pressure on it to send Levi into frantic spasms, his back arching and a long, low whine erupting from his mouth.

Levi starts riding him fast, sinking deeper and deepr with each roll of his hips, his own erection standing in full attention with precome dripping down along his shaft.

He wanted to say something, about how good it felt, about the fact that Eren took such good care of him, but was reduced to a whimpering mess when Eren angled himself just right to hit at his prostate.

Eren trailed a finger along Levi's cock, the hard length twitching under his touch. “You’re so turned on already, look at how much come you’re dripping.” He brushed at the head, slick wetness clinging on to his fingers.

"I-I know." The raven kept grinding himself down. "It's j-just you fit me so well Eren."

Hearing his name being whimpered out by those lips awoke something predatory within Eren who suddenly rolled them over ending up on top.

He started thrusting even deeper, and he quickly found the best angle, noticing how hard Levi was gripping the sheets by his hips.

Eren leaned for another kiss, whispering Levi's name repeatedly against his lips.

And Levi kissed back, body burning and feeling himself closer with every thrust.

"Eren, I think I'm..."

"Y-yeah, Levi. M-me too.”

The brunet curled his fingers around Levi's member, pumping him in time with the rolls of his hips and soon bringing the raven to release.

Levi came with a silent scream, painted their chests with pearly strands and arching his back off the bed.

Eren soon followed, repeating Levi's name like a mantra and burying himself inside the other's warmth.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, shuddering and trying to regain their breath. Eren pulled out slowly, making Levi whine at the sudden emptyness.

He got up to get something to clean them with and when he was done he lied back down enveloping Levi in a tight embrace.

The raven looked like he was about to fall asleep but as soon as Eren joined him on the bed once again his eyes snapped open to find Eren's looking at him intently.

"What's on your mind?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Nothing, you can sleep if you want."

"Course I'm not gonna sleep, I'm still not that old you know."

"Well... you're getting there..." Eren gave him a cheeky grin and Levi smacked his arm in return.

"Oi! Don't you dare say that or I'll show what happens to brats who don't pay me respect."

The threat was absolutely empty of course but Eren seemed to be greatly intrigued by it.

"Oh? And what _does_ happen to brats **who** don't pay you respect?" Eren trailed his fingers over Levi’s left arm, coming down to rest over Levi's own hand.

"You're not gonna like it so don't ask."

Levi barely registered Eren bringing his hand over to his lips before sucking two of Levi's fingers in his mouth, twirling his tongue around them.

The raven stared at him completely dumbfounded, not being able to say anything. Eren eventually pulled away.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe it's _exactly_ what I want."


	29. Regrets

  
**Oh shit-** was the first thing that came to Levi's mind that morning. They had slept right through lunch time and the soreness in his back, ass and thighs made him remember why.

In all honesty, it had been both their faults: Levi's fault because he was supposed to be the responsible one and keep track of time, not spending all night fucking till four a.m. And, of course it was Eren' s fault for being so incredibly hot and asking Levi to be his first top.

The raven smiled at the thought. He still could not believe Eren had chosen to share such an intimate moment with him.

**There should be poems written on how he knits his eyebrows together and throws his head back, exposing that flushed slender neck-**

**Snap out of it Levi, you're too obsessed with him.**

He turned towards Eren, brushing a few strands of hair out of the other man's face.

**Yeah... But he's worth obsessing over.**

He turned around to the other side of the bed and reached for the phone to call for room service.

**Maybe we can order some food to take with us on the road, we've spent too much time in this place already.**

He dialed the number but the phone didn't even ring once.

 **That's odd... seemed to work just fine last night**.

Seeing as he had no time to waste he got dressed and went to the reception room to order their food.

It didn't go as smoothly as he thought it would: once he got there he found no-one and didn't see any kind of note or indication that the staff had left the building.

Just when he was about to call out to see if anyone was actually there, he noticed blood stains on the main desk.

He picked up the registration log and saw that his fake name and room number were surrounded by a circle of smeared blood.

**Shit, they found me. Us. EREN!**

Levi was about to bolt back and rush Eren into the car, driving without ever looking back when he suddenly heard a few people screaming.

**Screams but no gun fire.**

**That's not how they usually do things right?**

**Maybe it's just some local nut job, or in any case something I can take care of.**

He started walking towards where the screaming was coming from, without making a sound since he only wanted to figure out what and who he was gonna be dealing with.

But when he finally followed those screams to the kitchen and looked through the tiny round window of one of the doors, what he saw made his heart fall to the pit of his stomach and shatter into a million pieces.

He couldn't move, couldn't say anything nor save those people as they were carved into with a crude looking knife by a girl with a crazed smile and a broken soul.

_Isabel Magnolia was alive._

~~~

He had probably never run faster in his life than when he did at that moment, busting into their room and locking the door behind him. Eren woke up in the middle of it all.

"Mmm... what's going on?" The brunette asked sleepily.

Levi rushed towards him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Eren there's someone here to kill me, and normally that's not an issue but this person will straight up carve your insides just to make me suffer. I want you out of here and this time there will be NO last minute surprises, have I made myself clear?"

All this seemed to wake up Eren instantly, and he reached up a hand to wipe a tear away from Levi's face.

"I'm not leaving my boyfriend behind." He said smiling up at the raven.

"I'm not giving you and option." Was Levi's stern reply. "Now get dressed."

He started packing a bag for Eren and took a gun out of it for himself.

"But I have a choice in this too Levi!" The brunette protested as he got dressed. "You don't get to control my life!"

"No, but I get to protect it above all else. Now leave or we're both as good as dead." The raven said trying to act stoic and distant but Eren had caught the slight waver in his voice.

I didn't take him long to understand what "out" meant: as they were on the ground floor he could have easily escaped through the bathroom window, run to the car park and drive off.

He could feel himself on the verge of tears.

"Why can't you just come with me?"

"Because I owe this person too much to just run away. Besides... it's only a matter of time before she'll catch-up with us again."

Eren nodded and simply looked at him hands, blinking his tears away.

Soon Levi was taking Eren's hands in his own gently. "I'm so sorry Eren."

"Don't say that! This is not goodb-"

Levi’s slightly bruised and bitten lips crashed into Eren's, and the brunette immediately kissed back, his hands moving to Levi's face trying to keep him there forever.

The raven knew he should have pulled back as soon as he had kissed Eren but instead he put everything he had in that single kiss: his regrets, his fears and the growing intense feelings  he had for a boy he was never meant to steal away.

Eren was wrong: this was definitely goodbye.

He pulled away. "If you want me to get out of this alive, you need to leave or I won't stand a chance if I'm too worried for your well being."

Eren didn't have time to protest as a sudden knock on the door rang through his ears.

"I know you're in there Levi Ackerman!" A woman's voice screeched.

On instinct Levi pushed Eren into the bathroom and locked the door prayimg the brunette would have simply done as Levi had ordered him to do and get as far away from this place as he could.

He then took his gun in his hand, staring at the door unable to speak a single word because he hadn't heard Isabel's voice in six years. It was now filled with only hatred and not the sweetness he remembered.

Eren sat on the bathroom floor looking through the keyhole at a distraught man he hardly recognised.

"What's the matter Ackerman? Is this how you greet an old friend?" Her voice was then followed by the sound of a gun shot and the door flew open as Eren yelped frightened, covering his mouth immediately and hoping no one had heard him.

Levi had been too preoccupied with the person who was now in front of him to have heard Eren's squeak.

The brunette looked at the woman: she was a petite read head, with  cruel eyes, blood covered hands and clothes.

"Isabel..." Levi managed to say her name and now Eren understood what was actually going on. "Before you do anything rash, please let me explain."

"You don't _get_ to explain yourself, you filthy liar!" She screamed at him. "You left us to rot in that shit hole while you ran off with your buddies."

"I never meant to leave you and Farlan behind-"

"Don't you _dare_ say his name. I'm the one who watched him die in a pool of mud and blood. Do you know what the worst part was? He believed you would have come back for us right till the moment he died.

What excuse could you possibly have to justify what you did to us?"

The weapon fell from Levi's hand as tears now streamed down his face. He'd had so many nightmares of the two of them dying but he never imagined that Farlan would have kept faith in him till the end.

He knew what he had to do: now that Eren was safe he could end this story once and for all.

"I'm done running away from my mistakes." He told Isabel. "But promise me you'll stop your killing spree after this."

"No need to try to fix me Levi." She said as she walked up to where he was sitting on the bed and brought her gun up to his temple.

"I'm afraid I'm already fucked up beyond repair."

Levi closed his eyes and quietly awaited death. He still had so many regrets: letting Eren down, ruining Isabel and Farlan's lives, cutting Grisha off and then finding him murdered, never stopping by the Jaegers' house to say hi to his sister...

Regrets, but no fear to be released from this world.

No fear - _right until he heard it..._

Eren's desperate cry coming from the other side of the bathroom door.

**He's still here.**

**No, no, no please I beg of you tell me that was just in my head...**

The cold metal which had been pressed against his head until a moment ago was gone and Isabel was now pointing her gun at the bathroom door.

"Aww Levi were you trying to hide your friend from me?"

Levi completly ignored Isabel's taunting.

"Get away from the door Eren!" He screamed but Eren was already sitting in a corner as far away from the door as he could get, still in shock from what had _almost_ happened.

Another gunshot echoed throughout the hotel and Eren knew there was no longer anything protecting him from the woman now.

He listened to her footsteps until finally she stood in front of him, observing him with her wild eyes amost in awe.

"You... you're the one I saw in Levi’s apartment. "She stated and Eren suddenly remembered.

He had seen Isabel twice before but he'd failed to mention it to Levi. In his defence, he had no idea who she was at the time.

Then she noticed the marks on Eren's neck and she started laughing hysterically.

"He cares about you..." she mused. "Don't worry honey, I only want to help you out." She raised her gun to his head.  "If I kill you now he won't be able to hurt you like he hurt me."

A final gunshot was heard, followed only by silence.


	30. Rabbit heart

_**Underneath it all, we're just savages** _

_**Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages** _

_**How could we expect anything at all** _

_**We're just animals, still learning how to crawl** _

|||

•Utopia- the Underground, six years prior to the current events.•

"What the hell were you two rookies doing in the control room?"

A shiver ran down Isabel and Farlan's backs and they slowly spun around to be met with the head of the East sector, Marco Bodt.

"J-just uhhh... We were..." Isabel tried to think something clever to say.

"Shut up pipsqueak, you're wasting my time. I'd rather know what your profusely sweating friend, who looks like he's about to piss himself, has to say."

Farlan could in fact feel himself sweating buckets.

This had not been in the plan.

Levi hadn't shown them how to sweet talk their way pass scary looking warlords who probably made necklaces out of human teeth.

But then it hit him, there were no rules when it came to survival.

_Fuck the plan, and fuck this guy. Isabel and I are getting out of this hellhole._

No-one saw it coming when the dusty blonde took a swing at the other man's face, effectively knocking Marco to the ground.

"Holy shit..." Isabel whispered looking at the man's unconscious body. Farlan grabbed her hand running towards where they were supposed to meet Levi.

"Where the hell did that come from Farl? That was wild!" Isabel exclaimed as she ran.

"I don't know Iz. Right now I'm worried that we wasted too much time chatting with that creep, I don't know how much time we have left."

|||

_**We laugh, we cry** _

_**Like babies in the night** _

_**Forever running wild** _

_**In the human race** _

They kept running, ignoring the burning in their chests and legs, until they were met with a sea of people right at the Eastern gate: prisoners, captors and agents all fighting each other to the last breath.

The two of them knew there was no way they could have made it without a weapon so they decided to walk their way around the battlefield.

But by the time they reached the gate they found no way out and no-one waiting for them.

|||

_**We live, we die** _

_**We steal, we kill, we lie** _

_**Just like animals** _

_**But with far less grace** _

  
•Isabel's point of view.•

Two days after a wall of stone crashed down effectively closing us off from the rest of the world, there were around a hundred survivours left including Farlan and I.

At first everyone ran to the storage rooms to get supplies and weapons, which obviously ended in an another bloodbath.

Farlan and I had enough food and water to last us for at least a week, but our weapons weren't that impressive especially since neither of us knew how to fight.

We initially wanted to keep to our own but then word spread about an exit at the end of one of the many tunnels of the Underground. And so, gained new hope, the few who remained decided to devide into groups and look for this so called exit.

The both of us had no choice but to join one of the groups since our supplies were not gonna last forever and there was no point in sitting around to starve to death.

I for one had wanted to find this exit with just Farlan but he kept going on and on about safety in numbers.

_What a load of crap._

_People are completely unpredictable, sick, selfish animals who will stop at nothing to get what they want._

_I wish I'd know that sooner. I wish I could go back and save him._

_But I can't._

_That's why, a week after we joined that group I'm walking alone in the darkness of a random tunnel of this fucking infinite labyrinth._

_There reason he's no longer with me?_

_Marco Bodt._

I knew that fucker had been out for revenge, but Farlan didn't die murdered in his sleep like most people did around here.

He was handed over, by our  group. They called themselves a family, made speeches about brotherhood but they immediately grabbed Farlan and handed him over to Marco like it was nothing.

I don't know how much I begged them to help him and protect him, we were a group of twenty against one for fuck's sake. But I still didn't know what Marco Bodt truly was until that moment.

I didn't understand why everyone feared him so much, why they couldn't fall asleep at night because word was more and more people were dissapearing out of thin air from various groups.

To everyone's surprise he gave Farlan a "clean" death, stabbing him in the gut and laying him on the ground as I cried and ran to him.

"Oh God, oh God Farl... shit, shit, shit!"

"It's... okay Iz..." He coughed out some blood. "Get... out of here... hide... Levi will... come back... to get you."

"No! Farlan he will never come back for me, he used us!"

"N-no... he was... was a... good guy... cared...bout... us..."

His eyelids started dropping, and I struggled to make him keep his eyes on me.

"Don't you dare leave me too Farlan!" I sobbed out. "I don't know how to live without you.."

But he had already left me.

I lost track of how much time I'd spent crying in his chest.

I lost awereness of what was happenning around me at that moment.

And I lost the only good thing I'd been blessed with my entire life: a friend, a brother, someone who was both my protector and under my protection, a vital part of me that throbbed in my chest and kept me alive and strong.

I was never going to get him back.

"You've been holding him and crying for six hours." A voice said startling me.

I didn't need to look up to see that it was Marco.

There were so many things I wanted to say, to scream at him but somehow I felt too weak.

"How do you even know it's been that long...?" I asked in a strained voice.

I couldn't believe I was actually talking to the man who took my happiness away from me.

But to be honest, I did trust my life in the hands of a man who left me to rot in a hole in the ground.

Maybe it was time I stopped putting my life the hands of men in general.

He showed me his wrist and sure enough on it was a golden Rolex watch covered in a few drops of blood.

Something caught my eye and I realised it was all the bodies of the members of my 'family' shot and butchered on the ground.

"Why'd you kill them all??" I screamed in his face. "Didn't Farlan die so you'd be appeased??"

"Aww sweet, little rabbit." He said taking my chin between his fingers. "I killed them because it's fun~." He chuckled. "And because I'm going to kill every last one of you filthy cowards."

"Why trick us then? What was the point of killing Farlan first if we were all going to be killed anyway?"

"Because I like messing with my prey, and watching how it grovels and cowers under my gaze. It took nothing for them to turn on each other, those dogs deserved to die."

"You're psychotic." I spat. "If there's someone who deserves to die it's you!"

"Oh really?~" He grinned taking out a knife. "Then why don't you kill me yourself?"

He handed me his weapon.

"It's what your dear boyfriend would have wanted, am I right?~"

I glared and snatched the knife out of his hand, holding it to his neck.

"Go on~" He teased.

His playful behaviour made me furious and I pressed the blade to his neck even further, but I found that no matter how much I hated his guts... I couldn't do it.

He laughed in my face again. "You're cute little bunny, I think I'll leave you for last~."

He stood up and brushed some dirt off his jeans, leaving me with his knife in my hands. "Oh, you can keep that. Who knows, it might come in handy when you actually decide to care for your own survival."

I said nothing, still trying to pretend this was all some nightmare and he wasn't actually there talking to me.

"You have until I kill everyone else to get out, but I guarantee you I'm not leaving until you're all dead so good luck~" He started walking away from me.

"Wait!!" I screamed at him. "There's a way out??"

I was answered with a smooth chuckle that echoed throughout the tunnel as he dissapeared.

_**I'm not afraid of God** _

_**I am afraid of Man** _

_**|||** _

•Three days later•

_I don't know where I am, how I got here or why I can still hear myself thinking._

_I can't remember what the sun looks like or how it felt on my skin._

_The last thing I remember is the taste of blood and saliva in my mouth, but even that's gone now._

_It's like I'm asleep but my eyelids are heavy and my body feels on the verge of collapsing, I can't be resting right now._

_I know that I'm telling my legs to move but I can't feel them anymore nor can I tell if I am walking because I'm surrounded by darkness and I can't hear my footsteps._

_Maybe I'm hearing them but I'm so accustomed to the sound that I'm tuning it out as silence?_

_Does that even make any sense?_

_Ugh shut up, shut up, shut up!_

_..._

_.._

_._

_Actually no come back, this silence is way worse._

|||

_**Were we born to abuse, shoot a gun and run** _

_**Or has something deep inside of us come undone?** _

_**Is it a human trait, or is it learned behavior** _

_**Are you killing for yourself, or killing for your savior?** _

__

I felt my heart explode in my chest when I saw a warm light at the end of tunnel and I couldn't tell if it was from fear or hope but I ran towards it, tripping and falling in the mud since my body was moments from collapsing.

I ran and ran until...

I tripped on something other than my own feet.

A body, bloody and butchered, just like the countless others around me which I hadn't noticed until that moment.

"Welcome to the finish line rabbit~"

I screamed and wobbled to my feet running as far away from his voice as possible.

I didn't want to end that way, not after everything, not after leaving Farlan's side.  
It would have all been for nothing.

I was going to get Farlan  justice but not from Marco, from the asshole who put us here in the first place.

Levi Ackerman was going to pay.

For every.

Single.

Moment.

We had to spend in this dump.

Suddenly I could hear Marco running as he chased after me, but I could also  hear my own feet hitting the ground, my legs burning  like never before, the tears streaming down my face, the awful smell of the rotting corpses and everything.

I was alive again.

And I was going to cling to my life until my job was done.

Marco's footsteps were slowing down.

Then I understood why.

I heard a gun being fired.

 _Hey, that's cheating_. I thought to myself, but I looked ahead and saw that the big bad killer was panicking: I had found the way out.

Another shot was fired and this time it hit the wall slightly above my head.

I screamed again in terror but soldiered on until I reached the metal stairway that lead to a trapdoor, through which I would have hopefully reached the outside world.

I climbed and climbed, cold sweat freezing my body as I could no longer hear Marco moving.

I put my hand on the hatch, pushing it open when suddenly an excruciating pain shot through my thigh and I creid out letting go of th e stairway and the trapdoor.

The last thing I remembered was someone grabbing me in time and hauling me out of the Underground.

**_Humans aren't gonna behave_ **

**_As we think we always should_ **

**_Yeah, we can be bad as we can be good_ **

**_|||_ **

"Petra this is bullshit!! She's a fucking country girl _and my kill!_ "

"How about you lower your voice Marco, you're not in your fantasy land anymore and you'll behave decently in _my_ house."

"This ain't your house Petra..."

"It is now~" The woman smirked. "Dear old Leo left me his beautiful mansion and disfunctional daughter. Said she responds to Annie."

"Whatever, I don't give a shit if you want to play house or not, just give me  the girl."

"No."

"No?"

"Am I speaking English,yes? No, Marco. _N-O_. She's valuable."

"How the fuck is _she_ valuable?"

"Well... while we pulled her out...  she started mumblimg something about killing a certain  Levi Ackerman, _the reason you were all down there."_

"So what? You know the guy's name now. Get him, she's useless to you now."

"Oh really?~ well for one thing she survived a whole week in extreme conditions on the verge of death and oh...! _She outsmarted my best man_." She said the last part bitterly, flicking Marco's head. "The kid stays and you're training her."

_**Underneath it all, we're just savages** _

_**Hidden behind shirts, ties & marriages** _

_**Truth is in us all, cradle to the grave** _

_**We're just animals still learning to behave** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics: Savages- Marina and the Diamonds


	31. The butterfly effect

**_And I know I'm dead on the surface_ **

**_But I am screaming underneath._ **

_**~Amsterdam-Coldplay** _

Eren cried out as he heard a gun being fired and Isabel's body dropped to the ground, the bullet having gone straight through her skull.

He stood rigid as a pool of blood started forming on the ground; the dead girl's empty eyes seemed to be staring up at him.

He wanted to throw up.

He wanted run to Isabel's body and shake her awake, because there was no way this was happenning. There was no way that the girl who was standing there merely a few moments ago, alive and breathing, was now nothing more than a corpse.

For a long while he could do nothing but stay frozen on the spot, desperatly trying to convince himself he wasn't going insane. And then he suddenly remembered about the man who probably needed him in that moment more than anyone had ever needed him in his life.

Eren bit back his tears and blocked the horrible images of that girl's death which were fresh in memory to walk up to a very broken Levi, gently taking the gun out of his hands.

"L-Levi..." He barely managed to say. "I messed up so bad... I'm sorry, I-"

The raven walked passed Eren without even giving him a second glance and entered the bathroom where Isabel lied dead on the ground, blood still oozing out of her wound.

Levi crouched down and looked what she had become, what _he_ had done to her. There was no longer any trace of the girl he had met and grown to love all those years ago, there was no-one else to blame for it but him.

He paid no mind to the sound of Eren's footsteps as the brunet walked in and crouched down beside him.

"Levi, I know you're in no condition to do anything right now but we need to get the fuck out before someone comes here and finds out what went down, unless you can call someone from the Agency to cover our asses."

He got no response from the raven.

"Please." He took Levi's face in his hands gently turning the raven towards him. "I know it's bad but it's going to get so much worse if we don't leave right now Levi..."

There was so much desperation in Eren's eyes: he was tired, scared for their lives and hated himself for putting Levi through so much hell; yet the raven could still see hot blue flame that burned behind those eyes, it was proof of what an amazingly strong person Eren was and he knew then that the brunet was never going to give up on him.

Levi then turned away, picked Isabel's body off the floor and started heading out of the room.

"Levi, wait!" Eren rushed to get all their belongings and caught up with the raven as he was leaving the hotel and walking towards their car, still carrying Isabel.

" _Jesus, what if someone sees us Levi!"_ The brunet whisper-yelled but as expected the raven just seemed to keep ignoring him.

Levi opened the car door and carefully laid Isabel's body across the backseats, then closed the door again. When he sat in the driver's seat to start the car, Eren was still outside checking to see if anyone had noticed them but once he heard the engine roar he too got in the car.

"Why are we taking her with us? Levi, pleas-"

Levi's phone started ringing and Eren immediately pulled it out of their duffle bag.

"It's Hanji. Answer her, it could be important."

Eren's requests were once again ignored as Levi stepped onto the gas pedal, speeding out of the parking lot and onto the same old country road they had been driving on before stopping at the hotel.

"Oh fuck!" Eren exclaimed grabbing the handle above his head and accidentaly accepting Hanji's call.

" _Whoops, hey there Eren. Hope I didn't catch you in middle of something."_

"Hey Hanji, no we're not in the middle of anything...  has something happened?"

" _No, I just needed a little word with my grumpy colleague_."

"Hanji... this really isn't a good time..."

" _Oh my, what happened Eren? Are you two alright?_ "

"Yes, yes... I just think Levi should be the one to tell you about it when... he feels better..."

" _I get it hon, just let me know if there's anything I can do to help."_

"Actually there is, I think it would be best to send someone over the hotel we were staying at and clear our tracks... you never know who else might be after us..."

" _Who_ else. _..?"_

"Someone from Levi's past... as I said, I'm not really the person who should tell you about it.."

" _Alright well, just text me your location and I'll send a few agents there to cover up your tracks_."

"Thanks Hanji, we owe you one."

" _No problem kiddo, you boys stay safe.._."

Eren barely managed to say "We'll try..." before the line went dead.

~~~

The brunet watched the hours go by out of his car window, as the morning sun reached its peak around noon and then began its descent until it disappeared in the West, leaving behind nothing but a cloudy dark sky.

If it had been any other day he would have just fallen asleep, but how could he when his head was filled with concern about Levi, about how the other man had not changed his facial expression once in the past twelve hours, about the fact that there was a corpse sprawled across the seats in the back of the car.

Eren thought about saying something to somehow get Levi to snap out of whatever he was going through but then decided against it. He had no idea of what kind of pain Levi must have been enduring and it was not his place to say anything about it.

No words would have erased their mistakes nor would they  have brought the people Levi cared for back to life.

All he knew was that Levi needed his space, so Eren tried to be as quiet as possible so the raven could pretend he wasn't even there.

~~~

Around 2 a. m. Eren was fighting his body to stay awake when Levi pulled over at a gas station which also had a 24 hour convenience store.

He turned around to look at the raven with tired eyes and rested his hand on Levi's.

"You want me to drive for a while...?" The brunet asked already half asleep.

Levi simply looked at him before opening the car door. "Stay here." He said and got out.

Eren realised how much he had missed Levi's voice since those had been the only words the raven had spoken to him in twelve hours, and eventually drifted to sleep before Levi got back to the car.

~~~

**_So long to all of my friends_ **

**_Every one of them met tragic ends_ **

**_With every passing day_ **

**_I'd be lying if I didn't say_ **

_**That I miss them all tonight** _

It still wasn't quite morning when Eren woke up. The sky was still dark and the stars were still out, but in the distance he could see light of dawn already breaking through the darkness.

Some would have said it was beautiful, but nothing could have seemed beautiful to Eren in that moment. He realised that the car had been parked in the middle of a field and that he was the only person in it.

He tried to open the door and happily found out he hadn't been locked in. As he stepped outside he could see Levi in the distance, holding a shovel and using it to fill a hole in the ground with dirt.

_He wanted to bury Isabel, how could I not have realised that sooner?_

He cautiously made his way over to Levi, not wanting to startle the raven and watched in  surprise as the other fell to his knees, throwing the shovel aside.

"Isabel... I really do hope there is a place in hell for me after what I did to you and Farlan, even though I don't know what could be worse than seeing you die in front of my own eyes after I thought I had already lost you. But you were right... this can't go on..."

_What does he mean by 'this can't go on?'_

_Wait... he's reaching for something in his jacket..._

_Is that a gun...?!_

_Oh my God, Levi!_

"I won't hurt anybody else... I promise."

Eren ran towards him and snatched the gun out of Levi's hand just as the other was about to pull the trigger. He then proceeded to throw the object across the field, as far away as he could.

He turned towards Levi and the raven could have sworn he had never seen so much anger in Eren's eyes before.

Levi stood there in shock, hardly believing the brunet had just stopped him from killing himself.

"E-Eren... I-I can't... I-"

"Levi-" The younger said enveloping him in a hug. "-there's not need to explain... just don't scare me like that ever again."

The raven gave Eren no reply as he hid his face the other's neck and tried and failed to choke his own sobs as tears flowed down his cheeks. The sobs eventually turned into wails and there was nothing Eren could do except hold his lover even tighter,  watching the sun rise once again in the sky.

_**'Cause all of the stars** _

_**Are fading away** _

**_Just try not to worry_ **

_**You'll see them some day** _

_**Take what you need** _

_**And be on your way** _

**_And stop crying your heart out_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Well let me be the first to say fucking finally , this chapter has been sitting in my drafts for too long and I'm happy to have finally shared it with you guys.
> 
> As always let me know what you thought about the chapter and for those who were interested the three songs I used for the lyrics in this chapter are:
> 
> Amsterdam by Coldplay
> 
> The light behind your eyes by My Chemical Romance
> 
> Stop crying your heart out by Oasis
> 
> If you guys have any questions or just wanna stalk me (yes I know I'm delusional):
> 
> my tumblr is my--names-blurryface   and my ista is _thehesitantparade_
> 
> (thank you so much for being patient)


	32. Down the rabbit hole

**The** **_Wonderland_ ** **\- Utopia 01:34 hours**

"Phone call for you, madam."

"Why thank you darlin', how terribly kind of you. Mind telling me who it is?" The strawberry haired woman asked, snatching the phone out of the hands of Ymir, one of her 'employees'.

"It's Miss Leonhart, madam."

Petra immediately put the phone to her ear. "Alice! Where have you been my sweet?"

"For the thousandth time Petra, my name is _Annie_ not _Alice_. Stop trying to make me part of your weird fetish."

"Oh but you remind me of her so much! Plus everyone who's been down the rabbit hole and survived deserves a nickname: I'm the Hatter, you're Alice, Marco's the Red Knight, Isabel's the Red Queen--"

"Petra you have plenty of time to discuss your strange obsession later with your sluts at that obscene strip club of yours. Now please tell me we've been getting somewhere with finding Levi Ackerman."

"Well actually yes. He's apparently been travelling with some college twink he picked up at Trost-"

"Why? What the hell is so important about this guy?"

"Donno, but the last time I spoke to Isabel she said the seemed to be very close---"

" _Isabel?!_ That's who you sent to find him?!"

"Of course! She'll stop at nothing to get to him and that bleeding heart Ackerman will never hurt her. Perfect, don't you think?"

"Fuck no, you dumb cow! She is going to kill him and I need him alive! I fucking knew I should have done this myself! When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"Hmmm... I'd say almost two weeks ago..."

"God you are so- wait... how long? Did you not try to contact her yourself?"

"What am I? Her mother?"

"No Petra, you're right. You're just useless. But if what I think happened, happened, then I still have a chance of going after Ackerman myself."

"What do you mean? What _do_ you think happened?"

"I think the Survey Corps hero finished the job of getting rid of Isabel for good."

"But that's crazy, he would never kill Isabel. That's why I decided to send her, so I could take advantage of his weakness."

"Well it's starting to seem like things didn't play out that way... but if we're lucky, Ackerman might have gained a weakness for someone else, and I intend to destroy them right in front of his eyes."

~~~

A scream awoke Eren from his sleep but the brunet was so accustomed to that sound by now that he immediately sprung into action, hugging Levi's shuddering body and trying not to think about the fact that his lover's eyes were probably bloodshot and wide open, curtesy of the lack of sleep and the frequent nightmares he'd been having.

"Hey... Levi I'm right here. " He murmured in the other man's neck. "You're trembling like a leaf..." He tried to turn Levi towards him, but the other wouldn't budge and Eren could not forcibly do it himself, seeing as the raven had a bigger body build even though he was shorter than the brunet.

So he started kissing the back of the other man's nape, trailing down to his shoulders and then back up again. "Please won't you look at me...? I know you're awake..."

Levi waited for his body to calm down before answering.

"...why... are you still here...?"

There was a moment of silence before Eren grabbed Levi's hand under the covers, lacing his fingers with the raven's.

"Because I'm in love with you."

Levi felt another heavy shudder course through his body. Those words shouldn't have hurt but they did, because he didn't deserve them. They just made him hate himself more.

"...don't ... you start saying that... kind of shit..."

"It's not shit, it's the truth."

"The truth is often shit..."

Eren sat up and crossed the bed over to Levi's side, taking the man's face in his hands and staring right into his eyes.

"That still won't change the way I feel about you. And I know you love me just the same, so stop this. Stop trying to push me away and let me help you get through this. I know you blame yourself for what happened and I know you're afraid I'm going to end up the same way but you're wrong!"

A small smile made it's way  on Levi's lips. He said nothing, simply looked at Eren, _his_ Eren.

"Say something Levi..." He could distinctly hear a tremor in the brunet's voice.

 **Maybe he's trying to hold back tears as well. Maybe he just can't admit to himself  that  he can't do this anymore**.

 **After all the things I've put him through, I can't blame him**.

~~~

Later that night, after he'd made sure levi had fallen asleep, Eren got out of bed and started to get ready to leave.

The truth was that after the night Levi had tried to kill himself Eren had kept close tabs with Hanji behind the raven's back. He found out that Levi's plan after Olou's death was to rescue his friend Mina who had been taken by the Titans. Hanji's guess was that, _if Mina was still alive_ , she'd be at the Wonderland where most of the human trafficking run by the Titans happened.

And that's where Eren was headed to now. Levi was in no condition to face such a mission, yet Eren didn't want him to lose anybody else. Plus, no one there knew him. He didn't need any disguise, just to find the girl and help her escape.

He took all of Levi's guns and other weapons with him, after _that night_ he was still weary of what the raven would do and part of him was afraid to leave him on his own.

"I'll see you in the morning Levi..." He whispered before heading out the door.

He walked a couple of blocks before finally seeing Hanji waiting outside her car.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? You have no idea what you're putting yourself up against." She told him, a dead-serious look in her eyes.

" _Nothing_ can be worse than what we've been through in the past few weeks. I don't care what it takes Hanji, I'm not gonna risk losing him again."

~~~

**_The Two Roses_ ** **-Trost 03:23 hours**

Annie walked inside the bar and ordered a drink for herself, already scanning the crowd of drunk college students.

_Well at least one of these fucks must know Ackerman's twink right?_

"And now boys and girls, I want you to give a very warm welcome to one of our rising stars. She's probably the reason most of you are here tonight, and honestly who can blame you? The girl's fucking amazing. Give it up for _Mikasa Ackerman_!"

_Wait... did I just hear that right?!_

Annie watched incredulously as a beautiful raven haired girl walked onto the stage and nervously grabbed the microphone as the crowd cheered and chanted her name.

"Thank you, this song is called White Rabbit ...

_One pill makes you larger, and one pill makes you small_

_And the ones that mother gives you, don't do anything at all_

_Go ask Alice, when she's ten feet tall..._

~~~

_...And if you go chasing rabbits, and you know you're going to fall..._

  
The lights blared and the music pounded in his head as Eren made his way through what appeared to be a simple strip club.

"Welcome to Wonderland sir, how may I help you fill your deepest desires tonight?" One of the sultry waitresses asked walking up to him. She was hardly wearing anything but bunny ears and a thong with a bunny tail.

"I'm looking for someone--"

"Oh?~ You looking for a bunny in particular?~" She grinned.

"Yes, her name is Mina Carolina-"

The smug look on the girl's face immediately vanished and she stared at Eren with fright in her eyes before running of into the crowd as fast as she could from the brunet.

  
... _Tell 'em a hookah-smoking caterpillar has given you the call.._

  
Eren tried to run after her and ended up near one of the main stages where both men and women were performing.

He wasn't too careful as to where he was going anymore and he ran into another waitress whom was carrying a tray with drinks.

She was quite tall and slender, her hair was styled into a ponytail and her intimidating gray eyes were staring right at Eren.

"The hell do you think you're doing?"

The look in her face and the tone of her voice made Eren want to crawl in a hole in the ground and die.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I'm not talking about that. I saw you chasing down my colleague, and I don't know what you did to terrorise her so much but she's not into it even for money apparently. I suggest you beat it before I teach you a lesson."

"You don't understand, I don't want anything to do with her. I'm looking for this girl called Mina, she's gone missing--"

The waitress's eyes widened when she heard that name fall out of Eren's lips. Then she fixed her gaze on something or someone behind Eren's head.

"Stop talking, right now."  
She told Eren, her gaze still fixed on something else.

"Please, really she's gone missing and I need to find her--"

"Shut up!!" The waitress snapped but it was already to late.

Eren felt someone's hand slap him firmly on the shoulder and he turned around to see a tall, muscular guy with broad shoulders. He had short, parted black hair, freckles, and light brown eyes.

"Now, now Ymir why are you chatting this poor guy up? We both know he ain't your type." He teased the waitress, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Why Marco? So I could leave him for you? I have to earn a living you know, it doesn't really matter if I'm not a horse cock-slut like you are."

_Horse cock?_

_What kind of fucked up place is this?_

The expression on Marco's face darkened visibly, and Eren wished he could just escape the situation but the hand which had been resting on his back was now squeezing his shoulder so hard he almost wanted to scream.

"You don't get to say _anything_ about him Ymir." Marco said venomously. "Or would you like me to pay your little sister a visit?"

All the smugness seemed to fade from Ymir's face and she almost bowed her head in defeat. She didn't want this obviously lost kid to fall in the hands of Marco and Petra but there were some people she had to protect no matter what.  
    
Marco grinned. "That's what I thought bitch." He then turned to Eren. "How about you and I go have a little fun?"

_...When the men on the chessboard get up and tell you where to go..._

Eren suddenly felt himself being dragged away from Ymir and everyone else, to a small private room with only a few people inside.

He had tried to protest but it was no use against Marco's strength. He was sat down on a couch next to him, but could hardly see anything as the lights were even more dimmed and there was smoke all around them.

"Let me buy you a drink."

"No, no really I'm fine." Eren said wanting  to avoid last time's mistakes.

"Oh? After something stronger perhaps?" Marco asked getting dangerously closer to Eren.

"N-no..."

"You wanna know what I think? I think that walking inside this club not wanting to get laid or high and asking around for a girl who has been _long_ dead is asking for trouble..."

_Oh shit._

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

"Ehmmm, I'm sorry to have caused you and those two girls trouble, I'll be leaving n--"

Eren cried out as he felt Marco stabbing him in the neck with a needle.

  
... _And you've just had some kind of mushroom, and your mind is moving low..._

The room started spinning around him and everything seemed to go in slow motion.

_"I don't think you'll be leaving this place any time soon."_

A voice said but it didn't sound like Marco's, he looked around and saw a figure dressed in black and wearing a very colourful hat. Suddenly he felt his limbs give out and he collapsed onto the ground.

He felt someone lifting him off the ground-probably Marco- and then the hallucinations finally started kicking in.

" _Eren how could you do this!! Do you just like putting yourself in danger so I can have a heart attack every time?!_ "

It was Levi. Levi was standing right in front of him screaming.

"I-I'm s-sorry Levi...!" He sobbed. "I wanted t-to fix things..."

He felt someone tapping him on the shoulder and he turned around to see Isabel all covered in blood.

"Take a good look at me Eren, this is how you're going to end up like. This is what he'll do to you."

"That's not true..!!" Eren tried to protest, tried to free himself from whatever had taken control over his body but it was no use, and as the hallucinations got worse he closed his eyes and screamed his head off, trying to get those voices out of his head.

... _Go ask Alice, I think she'll know_

_When logic and proportion have fallen sloppy dead_   
_And the white knight is talking backwards_   
_And the red queen's off with her head..._

~~~

" _...remember what the doormouse said: feed your head, feed your head_."

The crowd cheered once more and Mikasa took a small bow, noticing a blonde girl standing in the front row who was staring right at her.

_Mikasa Ackerman, eh?_

_This could get interesting._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so forgive me for shoving so many characters down your throats all at once but they are essential to the story so xD  
> I really would like to know what you thought about this chapter as it was a little different from what I usually write.  
> The song I used all the way through was White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane.  
> And yeah, hope you guys liked it. xxx


	33. Life of the party

**_I keep thinking about you, how you level me out sometimes_ **   
**_When I'm out on my head, and I don't wanna face it_ **

_**All Time Low - Life of the party.** _

"Where the fuck is he Hanji?!"

To say that Levi was furious would have been an understatement. When he had woken up to see Eren's empty side of the bed and realised he had left, the only thing that kept him from breaking down was thinking that the boy had made the right decision for himself and returned to his normal life.

That was when his phone buzzed. He had eight missed calls from Hanji.  He also noticed the numerous phone calls to Hanji  of the past few days he had never made on his phone log.

Had Eren been talking to her behind his back?

"Levi, nice to hear you're finally awake."

"Don't you fuck with me right now, just tell me Eren is safe and I won't see to murder you with my bare hands."

"Your darling boy is currently doing you and I a big favour by entertaining possibly the most dangerous individuals we've ever dealt with."

"What?! Are you serious ?! How could you let this happen ?! He's not a freaking agent Hanji, they are going to slaughter him!"

"That's where you're wrong Levi. They know our kind at the Wonderland very well by now and if he had been one of us they would have killed him immediately. He's currently wearing a body camera of my own making and already he's talking to someone I'd never thought I'd see doing the Hatter's dirty work."

"Hanji I don't--"

"Listen to me. Marco Bodt. Marco, _one of us_ , is working for the Titans. Do you realise what this this means? He's the one who betrayed us, who let _them_ inside our HQ and probably gave them information on Grisha's whereabouts at the time."

"Right now you could be telling me I've wone the lottery or that I'm pregnant and you're the father. Honestly I don't give a crap and I won't until I get Eren back without a single scratch on his body, have I made myself clear?."

Hanji giggled in delight.

"Yay my Levi is back! I missed you so much! Oh please make that annoying sound with your tongue and call me something mean!"

~~~

"Rise and shine, sleepy head ~" Was the first thing Eren heard once he regained consciousness.

He found himself in a completely different room from the one he had been taken to earlier. And also, once again with his arms and legs tied to a chair.

"Look how cute he is Marco!~ Don't you just wanna chop him in tiny pieces and eat him all up?~" That same voice echoed in his head. It was sweet, _too sweet_ , not to mention obnoxious and... strangely familiar. He finally managed to focus his gaze on his captors: Marco, the crazy hunky freckled guy who drugged him and... the short strawberry blonde who tried to get in Levi's pants at the concert.

 _The only person alive who still uses the word 'groovy'_. Eren shuddered.

"What are... you doing here...?"He asked the woman, still a little high and disorientated, not really thinking that it would be better for him to keep quiet.

"I could ask you the same thing sweetie~" She took Eren's face in her hands squishing it. "This is my club, my kingdom, and I don't remember ever inviting you here. So tell me, are you an agent?"

"No-"

She immediately slapped him across the face. "Liar! first I see you with none other than Levi Ackerman himself and now here, looking for a missing girl who you probably never even met."

"It's not like that, I only met Levi _whatshisname_ once and I came here to... find my cousin Mina."

"Aww sweetie you are such a bad liar!~" She ruffled Eren' hair. "So bad you can't possibly be an agent... this brings me to my second conclusion: you're the one Isabel saw in Levi's apartment. You're his lover."

Eren froze, his eyes widening." No, no, no you have it all wrong see, I _am_ an agent. In fact  the only reason why Isabel saw me at Levi's apartment was because I... needed somewhere to crash for a night."

"Oh how cute~ trying to cover for your bae?~" She grabbed Eren by the neck and dug her long tacky plastic finger nails in his skin. "Here's the problem, Levi Ackerman killed the man who was gonna make me filthy rich for the rest of my life, but now instead not only do I have to work for a living, I also have to support that man's emo neurotic bleach blonde daughter and act as if I'm her cool aunt or something."

"Oooo~ Someone's dissing Annie~"

"Shut up Marco." She snapped at the freckled man. " So you see little twink, I am going to have so much fun torturing Levi once he shows up and to do that we better make sure you look _presentable_."

Before Eren could say anything else he felt the sting of a needle in his neck and almost immediately the feeling of whatever substance he had been injected with clouding his senses, though this time- he had to admit - he was feeling far from unpleasant.

~~~

"So here's the deal Levi, from what I understand they already know you and Eren are involved. Don't think you can count on the element of surprise because they're expecting you and holding Eren hostage to draw you in. What they don't know is that Eren is currently filming everything that's going on-hopefully he will film something illegal-and that I already have back up on the way. You go in, give your boy emotional support and then Erwin and I bust in, shutting this hell hole down for good."

"Some plan, the same we've always used and it never even worked once." Levi muttered loading his gun.

Hanji sighed. "They are not going to kill him Levi, they know he's valuable to you."

"No, you know what's gonna happen Hanji? He's gonna end up being a stupid bargain peice between us and the Titans as soon as Erwin sees him and-"

"Erwin won't have to see him."

"What? But you said he's coming here to bring the back up. He'll want to see me and question what happened, not to mention he'll see Eren."

"He doesn't know you're here."

"He doesn't?"

"No, I just told him there was a situation at the Wonderland and to bring back up."

"It's weird that he just went with it without questioning you."

"He doesn't get to question his Mistress~" Hanji smirked and Levi looked at her with a deadpanned expression.

"You really are going hard on him, aren't you?"

"Just how he likes it~" She mused parking the car. "Now go find your cute boyfriend."

Levi said a quick goodbye to Hanji and lept out of the car. He had very little luck with not being recognised at the entrance and the security guards immediately pulled him aside.

He would have fought them but as Hanji had said, he was an expected guest and they would have led him straight to Eren.

He was already ready to face seeing Eren tied or gagged, maybe with a few cuts on his face because someone had to beat him up. He was even prepared to see him crying, and that thought alone made Levi want to murder every single person who had even laid a finger on his lover.

But the state Eren was in once Levi saw him was far different from anything the raven had imagined.

Levi was disarmed and  brought into a private room where there were  only a handful of people, one of which he recognised: Petra Ral or, as she called herself, the Hatter.

The two guards sat him down on an obscene red leather couch, one was holding a gun to his head.

"What a pleasure it is to see you again, Mr. Ackerman~" Petra giggled, giving levi a flirty smile. "Remember me?~"

"Unfortunately yes." Levi seethed through gritted teeth.

"Sooooo, you're here to retrieve your boy toy, am I correct?"

Levi's eye narrowed and he tried his best not to show his weakness for Eren. It would have been best for him if Petra didn't know how exactly how much power she had over his head in that moment.

"Yes, I was sent here to get that rookie out of trouble. He just got sent to the wrong place, that's all."

"Cute cover story." Petra teased him. "Too bad your boyfriend told us differently."

Levi then saw Marco Bodt walk into the room, dragging along with him a very naked Eren who was only wearing pink frilly panties and looked like he could barely stand on his own two feet.

The raven's eyes burned as he watched the other man treat Eren as if he were some sort of ragdoll.

**Fuck not showing how much I care about him. Fuck sitting here quietly while they've already done _this_ to him. I'm getting him back. Now.**

_"Get your motherfucking hands off of him."_ Levi growled.

Marco grinned mischievously  at the raven. "What? Would you have any objections if I did this...?~" He bent Eren's neck to the side and lapped at the brunette's tanned skin with his tongue.

While Eren didn't even seem to notice what had happened, Levi immediately slammed is head against one of the guards that was holding him and elbowed the other in the gut. By doing so he managed to free himself and get  hold of the gun, shooting both guards in cold blood.

He was about to do the same to Petra and Marco but stopped when he saw that the freckled man had raised a knife to Eren's throat.

"Here's an idea,you put the gun down and I don't gut your little slut like an animal."

"You filthy son of a bitch, I am going to--"

"Boys, boys I know the naked brunette is very pretty but we're on a tight schedule here." Petra grinned, now looking at Levi. "Agent Ackerman I have some rather important guests here tonight whom I've already kept waiting long enough. But imagine their surprise and joy when they find out I'll have Levi Ackerman himself performing onstage and doing all sorts of bad things to this beautiful little creature...~" She said running a hand through Eren's soft hair. "And if you refuse well...do you see this..?"

Levi for the first time noticed that there was a thing silver collar around Eren's neck. 

"As soon as either of you doesn't do as I say, all I have to do is press a remote button and your darling boy will be electrocuted. And I don't just mean he'll feel  little shock wave down his ass, he will be fried to death on the spot. So... Any objections?~"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warn you now the next chapter will be a little on the sexy side but no actual smut and yeah please let me know your thoughts and opinions.


	34. Flesh

_**If you wanna start a fight** _   
_**You better throw the first punch** _   
**_Make it a good one_ **   
_**And if ya wanna make it through the night** _   
**_You better say my name like_ **   
_**The good, the bad, and the dirty** _

**_-Panic! At The Disco ~ The Good, the Bad and the Dirty_ **

"And now ladies and gentlemen I would like to make an announcement: there's been a slight change in tonight show's programming, but fear not for we have prepared you something _even better_..."

Levi saw the curtains lift as he was shoved onto the stage and tried his best not to look at the crowd of people who most probably wanted to murder him.

"... that's right people, Levi Ackerman himself has decided to join us tonight...~"

The crowd immediately went wild: some where shouting, others wanted to get on the stage to straight out kill Levi but were stopped by security, and there were some who simply laughed at the man's humiliation.

None of that mattered to Levi. In fact, everything lost importance as soon as he saw Eren, _his Eren_ , sprawled out on a bed with velvety red sheets and still wearing nothing but those panties from before. Bare and defensless for all those people to see.

Levi felt the sudden urge to murder everybody in the room except for Eren and himself.

His lover's naked form was something which _only_ he was supposed to see during his intimate moments with Eren, not a piece of meat to be put on display for a bunch of disgusting perverts.

And now, not only was he supposed to let them watch but also violate Eren as if he was some kind of toy. If not, he'd have to watch Eren die right in front of him.

He somehow made it to the bed Eren was sprawled on and looked down at the brunette whose eyes immediately lit up as soon as they saw Levi.

"Levi!~" Eren exclaimed jumping his arms and legs around the raven's neck and waist respectively, pulling Levi on top of him on the bed.

"Eren..." The other whipered, touching the brunette's face. "I am so sorry..."

Instead of responding the other suddenly switched their positions, straddling Levi's hips  and moving his own to the beat of the music, with his hands on the raven's chest.

There were cheers coming from the crowd but they were mostly muffled by the music, and Levi was far more preoccupied with his naked boyfriend grinding on his lap.

"Eren what are you doing...!?" He whisper-yelled looking up at the brunette incredulously.

His lover bent down, kissing the crook of his neck. "Levi, I'm not really on drugs." Another kiss. "That girl, Ymir, she said she gave me a placebo." And another. "I was only under the impression I was on drugs for a few minutes."

"Who is this person and why would she want to help you?"

"I don't know, but listen." He said, kissing his way up and nibbling on Levi's ear. "We need to give these freaks a show or they'll start thinking killing us is a better form entertainment than watching us being nasty to each other."

"Look Eren there's no way I can---"

Eren grabbed Levi by his shirt and switched positions, lying on his back with the raven on top. "I get it, you respect me too much and you won't be able to live with yourself if you do this. Well boo-hoo Levi, I don't plan  on dying tonight and if you being rough with me is all it's going to take I don't see how that's not a win-win for the _both of us_."

The raven's eyes widened at the boy's words. "I don't think you actually understand what Petra wants me to do to you Eren."

"Fuck what Petra wants, she needs this crowd of assholes to be entertained and I know how to do just that. " The brunette grinned and pulled the other even closer to him.

"Dominate me Levi, show them all I only belong to you...~" He mewled softly into Levi's ear.

The raven felt the flame of arousal course through his body and settle in his lower abdomen, feeling himself grow hard.

**What is happening to me?**

**Am I really enjoying this?**

**Either way I can't go through with this.**

**...can I?**

~~~

"Hanji, I got here as soon as I could. What's the situation?" The tall blonde asked, jumping out of his car and rushing to the woman's side while other agents patrolled the area, blocking all exits.

"Oh nothing, just missed you babe~" She stood on her toes, kissing his chin.

"B-but...I thought you were in danger... I had a helicopter sent over..."

Hanji burst out laughing at the way Erwin's face had considerably paled. "I'm joking you gullible giant~ Our very own Levi is in there with concrete proof of who the Hatter is and enough information to lock them up."

"Levi is here!? I had specifically told him not to---"

"Yes, yes alright. You can scold Levi later, right now we need to get in there and save his ass before something bad happens."

Erwin sighed heavily and followed Hanji. "If we get out of this alive, I'm going to kill him."

~~~

**_This is not the way into my heart_ **

**_Into my head_ **

**_Into my brain_ **

**_Into none of the above_ **

Levi still couldn't believe this was even happening.

He let Eren lead him to a bondage table that stood in the middle of the stage. The brunette lay down on the cold surface of the table and looked up at Levi with reassuring eyes, squeezing the older man's hand since Levi still looked very uneasy about the whole situation.

"Well wasn't that touching ladies and gentlemen? Too bad none of us are here to watch two saps fall in love with each other. " Petra's obnoxious voice was heard over the music.  "Ackerman, why don't you show us how good you are at keeping your bitch in line?~"

Levi immediately turned around and growled, ready to jump off stage and murder somebody, especially if that somebody was Petra.

"Hey, look at me." Eren's voice brought him back to reality. "If you get off this stage, you'll get us both killed.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm when-"

"Just pretend it's just us here alone. That's what I'm doing, and it's honestly the only thing that's keeping me sane right now..."

_**We can get a little crazy just for fun** _

_**Just for fun** _

**_Don't even try to hold it back_ **

_**Just let go** _

Levi then realised that Eren was right. If he was going to get through this, he  had to pretend. Not just for his sake, but for Eren's as well.

He rummaged through the objects which had been conveniently placed under the table, grabbing a rope and a small riding crop.

**_Tie me up and take me over_ **

**_Till you're done_ **

**_Till I'm done_ **

He tied Eren down and as he looked at the brunette he could tell there was both fear and excitement in those teal green eyes.

"Now listen to me, if _anything_ that I do is too much for you or just slightly bothers you, you tell me. _Immediately_. Have I made myself clear Eren?" He whispered in Eren's hair while he tied the brunette down.

"Chocolate milk." The other replied simply.

"Chocolate milk?"

"Yeah, that's my safe word." Eren smiled slightly, looking up at him.

Levi's breath hitched a little because now he too was thinking about that happy memory of him having chocolate milk with Eren at a diner not so long ago.

**God dammit Eren I love you so much...**

"I get it Levi, you love me. Now can you-" Eren didn't manage to finish his sentence and gasped as he felt the riding crop Levi was holding slap against his left thigh.

"First of all you will address me as Master, not Levi or anything else." Levi warned dangerously and smacked Eren again, this time on his right. "And second of all, you better keep that pretty mouth of yours shut unless you want to be chocking on something for the rest of the night...~"

Eren's eyes widened a little and he felt his face heat up.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all..._

~~~

Hanji and Erwin, along with the rest of the agents, wasted no time in busting inside the club, guns raised and declaring that everyone there was under arrest.

Seeing as the place was filled with strippers, drug lords and murderers, people weren't exactly going to hand themselves over quietly.

Hell broke loose. People were either running or shooting at each other.

"Look Hanji." Erwin shouted over to his partner who currently had her back pressed to him and was shooting in the opposite direction. "I'll handle the situation here, go find Levi and get out of this place."

"No way Erwin, you need someone to cover your back out here-"

"I'll be fine, now go. We can't have Levi disappear on us." He said firmly. "This is an order, now go."

She nodded and stepped away from him. "Watch yourself big guy..." Hanji said, looking into his eyes before disappearing into the absolute madness that was happening all around them.

"I always do..."

~~~

Hanji rushed up to the top floor where apparently no one, not even the guards, were aware of what was happening just a few floors down. But she knew it was only a matter of time before someone came to warn them, so she wasted no time into shooting the two men she found guarding the only door she found on that floor.

She opened the door slightly, peaking to see what or who was inside.

It was a small, dark room that had and unusually large glass window from which one could observe everything that was happening on the floor below. And in front of said large window stood none other than Petra Ral, who was too focused on the show Eren and Levi were putting on just one floor below her to notice the woman standing behind her.

Hanji immediately recognised the Hatterby the obscene costume they were wearing and wasted no time in pressing her gun to the strawberry blonde's head.

"Tea party's over bitch."

~~~

The gun shot was heard not only throughout the room but also the floor below as Petra's microphone was still on.

There was a deadly moment of silence in which Eren and Levi looked at each other.

What could this mean? Was Petra dead or had she killed one of their own?

Either way, Petra's guests did not seem happy at all, and if the sound of that gun shot had not been enough to alarm them, then the sketchy looking guy who came busting through the doors a few seconds later sure was.

"The Corps!!! They're here God dammit! There are fucking agents everywhere, we need to get the fuck out!"

Suddenly everybody's eyes were on them. Specifically on Levi. It wasn't hard to tell that they were going to slaughter both him and Eren if he didn't them the fuck out of there fast.

He quickly grabbed one of the knives that were under the table and cut Eren loose from the ropes, then he hoisted the brunette over his shoulder and ran for both their lives behind the stage into the dressing rooms, while some of the guest were climbing their way on top of the stage to murder them.

All Levi found was a long corridor that lead to what he guess was the backdoor which was obviously locked.

"Fuck!" He yelled exasperatedly as he heard the voices of their pursuers growing closer and closer.

With no other options left he went inside the first dressing room he could find and locked Eren and himself inside a closet filled with skimpy clothes and stiletto heels.

In all that commotion, he hadn't even realised Eren had been crying and he immediately hugged his lover to his chest.

"Shhh love, you were so brave until now, there's no need to cry..."

**Yes, yes there is need to cry. You're about to lose Eren, the person that has mattered** **to you the most in your life. And how? By the hands of a bunch of filthy perverts.**

**He deserves better than this. He deserves better than you.**

"T-there's n-nothing we c-can do... I-isn't there L-Levi...? W-we g-going to d-die... h-here... l-like this..." Eren sobbed looking up at him.

Levi could feel his heart breaking and was about to whisper Eren more words of comfort, but before he could, the closet door was opened and they looked up to see who had found them.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this chapter has been so hard for me to write. A while ago, one of you asked me if there was going to be rape and or violent scenes in this chapter and if so to put a trigger warning.  
> To be honest you guys, the scene I had in mind for Eren and Levi on the stage in this chapter was much different from the one you just read but I really didn't want any of you to feel triggered or uneasy as you read this chapter. Eren was supposed to be drugged while partaking in certain activities and that to me is classified as dubious consent, therefore almost rape if you will.   
> I also realised that Levi as a character would not have allowed any of that to happen. So thank you to the person who reminded me of all this but also I'm gonna let you know you're the reason this update came out so late.  
> Other than that, omg badass Hanji is so hot and the lyrics I used in this chapter are from the song "Flesh" by Simon Curtis.


	35. White flag

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,_  
_Or tell you that._  
_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it_  
_Where's the sense in that?_

 

_Dido -White Flag_

  
"You two gonna stare at me all day or do you actually plan on getting out of this place?" A tall, slender young woman with parted, dishevelled-looking dark brown hair and freckled skin asked the two men she found in her closet.

Having no clue who this woman even was, apart from her clothes being a clear indication that she was a stripper and therefore worked for Petra, Levi immediately stood in front of Eren protectively.

"And just who the hell are you-"

"Ymir!" Eren exclaimed, taking the raven by surprise. "Levi she's the one who gave me the placebo, she's on our side."

Levi then looked st her sceptically. "Oh really? And what's in it for you if you help us out or not?"

She rolled her eyes and walked to her vanity and picked up a key. "You don't have time to chit chat, there's a whole mob out there who's thirsty for your blood."

Then she handed Levi the key. "This opens the back door, your only way out left."

The raven crossed his arms over his chest, still not believing a single word she was saying.

"Look you idiot, a while back one of your agents saved me and my sister. I will never forget what she did for me, so I owe it to her to help a couple of her own out as well."

"This agent, what was her name?"

"There's no time to-"

 _"What was her name?"_ The raven repeated in a harsh tone.

"Krista Lenz!" Ymir shouted finally and watched as shock took over Levi's features.

Without saying anything else he immediately pulled Eren out of the closet and took Ymir by the hand. "The three of us are getting out of here _now_."

"Hey, what the-" She began to protest.

"What exactly is left for you here?" Levi asked her and when he saw she had nothing to reply, he added: " _She_ has been waiting for you, for a very long time..."

Nothing else was said and Ymir lead them out the back door before anyone else could see them.

Or so they thought.

~~~

Finally out of the club, they found themselves in the middle of a dark alley and both Eren and Ymir were shivering due to their lack of clothing. They started walking towards the lights and the sounds of the various police cars that had gradually shown up, but Ymir suddenly stopped.

"I... can't go that way, they'll arrest me for sure."

"How about this, Eren and I will go get the car then will pick you up over the other side of the street? No one will see you."

Ymir looked uncertain but nodded anyway, and watched as the two of them walked down the alley.

" _You've got some nerve bitch._ "

The sound of the voice that came behind her would have made her skin crawl once. She knew what was coming.  
But she was tired of running, of hiding, of living under _their_ rules.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of always had." She said calmly, not even turning around to face him.

She didn't even flinch when she felt his gun to her back.

"Didn't you think I was going to hunt you down and put an end to your miserable pathetic life?" He whispered in her ear and then sniggered.  
" _What_? You really thought you were going to run away and live a perfect lesbian life with you little blonde dik-"

Marco never saw Ymir's fist coming for his face, he was too taken back to even shoot her. With just a few punches she managed to break his nose.

The problem was, she didn't stop there. She tackled him to the ground, continuing to punch the living daylights out of him.

She didn't take the chance to run like she should have.

"Don't you fucking dare call her that!!! Or even speak of her again, you dirty son of a---"

Ymir heard the gun shot before she could even process the fact that a bullet had just pierced through her flesh and was currently lodged somewhere in her lower abdomen.

She fell on her side hitting the ground and screaming in pain.

"Ymir!!! Levi I heard a gun shot! I think she's hurt!" She heard Eren's voice coming closer.

Nevertheless she closed her eyes waiting for Marco to finish her off, but when she opened them again he was gone.

~~~

She passed out by the time Levi and Eren came back with Hanji.

They carried her carefully out of the alley and immediately drove to the nearest hospital.

Levi ran inside, carrying Ymir who was still very much out cold and the doctors took her away immediately.

Eren and Hanji had stayed inside the car since Eren was only wearing one of Levi's shirts to cover his naked form.

"Say Eren... what _is_ that around your neck?"

The brunette instinctively touched the thin metal collar around his neck.

"Petra put it on me. It was supposed to electrocute me in case we tried to escape but I guess someone killed her or something because we managed to get away in the end..."

"Yeah well, I think it's time we took it of don't you think?"

She started rummaging through her pockets until she found a pair of interesting looking scissors.

"These should do the trick..." she took Eren's collar and cut his neck free, removing the object and examining it closely.

"Hmmm, that tricky little bitch... " she muttered referring to Petra.

"Thanks Hanji." Eren smiled slightly.

"Aww no problem cutie, what matters is that we're all okay..." she smiled back.

"But I lost the body cam you gave me, what if we Petra destroyed the evidence.."

"Eren... our agents are currently raiding that hellhole, they'll find more evidence that they need. Plus when Ymir gets better, she'll have plenty to tell us."

Eren nodded and looked out the window.

"It's just I didn't get here in time to save that girl Mina, it all seems so pointless now. After what happened with Isabel, Levi just-"

"Hey, none of that is on you alright? If you wanna help Levi, all you need to do is be there for him. Though I must thank you as well Eren, you were terribly brave tonight and without you we probably would have never gotten into that place."

"What about Marco? Did you think they got him?"

Hanji sighed. "I honestly don't think so, or Erwin would have called to tell me by now... Bodt has been toying with us ever since the beginning, he once worked for us so he knows how to play his cards right..."

~ A few days later ~

_I know I left too much mess and destruction_  
_To come back again_  
_And I caused nothing but trouble_

  
Ymir woke up to a stale, grey ceiling. She looked around she realised she was in a hospital room.

"Look who's awake.." A sweet but frail voice said.

The brunette turned immediately and found herself staring back into the beautiful pair of large blue eyes which had been haunting her dreams ever since the last day she saw _her_. Krista Lenz. Known to the public as queen Historia Reiss, beloved by all and rumoured to be the embodiment of an actual goddess.

Hard to believe that such a perfect little angel had managed to rip Ymir's heart out.

After recovering from the initial shock, the brunette bowed her head respectfully. "Your majesty-"

"Don't-please don't call me that..." The petite blonde asked her softly.

"What? That's who you are isn't it? Because surely you've outgrown that childish phase of yours where you pretend to be someone else so everyone will like you and also get out of facing your responsibilities-"

"Dammit Ymir, this has nothing to do with that-!" Historia raised her voice.

"No? Then why are you sitting here wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans as if you were some commoner, asking me not to call you by your title like we're not from two completely different worlds? Why did you even come here?"

"I came here... to see you, to ask how you were doing..." Was the queen's honest answer.

"How I'm doing?" Asked Ymir sarcastically. "I got shot and now my ex is here to pity me. _That's_ how I'm doing."

"I'm not here to pity you!" Historia got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked closer to Ymir's bed. "And I'm not here to pretend either. What I did to you was wrong, and you can't imagine how much I regret it every single day of my life... and as lame as an excuse this is, I only left to protect you. I was about to become queen, there were people out to kill me almost everywhere. I didn't want you to get caught up in it all. Anyway what matters is that I'm not running away from who I am anymore, and I want you to come live with me... maybe even be my queen, if you'll have me..."

Ymir looked up at the only girl she'd ever loved.

"Get your ass over here and kiss me..." she whispered.

Historia looked at her in disbelief but then suddenly broke in to a cute giggle, feeling tears in her eyes and leaning over Ymir to kiss her.

The brunette managed to pull the smaller girl on top of her, ignoring the pain in her gut from the wound as they kissed passionately.

_I will go down with this ship_  
_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_  
_There will be no white flag above my door_  
_I'm in love and always_  
_will be_  
_~~~_

 

_Whe_ n Levi, Hanji and Eren entered the room a few hours later they found Historia lying on top of Ymir, the both of the saying sweet nothingsto each other.

 

"Your majesty." The three of them bowed. 

 

"How are you feeling, Ymir?" Hanji asked.

 

"Mmm like I'm on cloud nine..~" she whispered playing with Historia's hair. 

 

The blonde giggled. "I think the morphine the nurse gave you is kicking in..~"

 

"Yeah but just a lil...~"

 

"Are you sane enough to answer a few our questions...?" Levi spoke this time.

 

The girl nodded. "Yes, anything for you guys."

 

Levi took a few steps closer. 

 

"What can you tell us about Marco Bodt? We used to know him when he worked for us but that was a cover so he is basically unknown to us now... is he the head of the Titans?"

 

"Marco and I... we were both kidnapped by the Titans and had no choice but to join them. I remember that during the training I would always beat him in any sort of combat and he always resented me for that. I wish I hadn't been so harsh on him... honestly all I wanted him to understand was that it was either kill or be killed, but he took it personally and became obsessed with the idea of beating me.

 

So he changed his tactic. One day, a blonde girl with icy blue eyes came to see the new recruits. She was covered with scars and bruises. And everyone knew why. Her father, our leader, was making her go through immense pain everyday to desensitize her so she could one day become his perfect weapon. It was all crap of course, that man was abusing his child plain and simple. 

 

But Marco, he believed this perfect soldier crap. So that day he became friends with Annie Leonhard and her father turned them in to the two most dangerous psychopaths you will ever have the displeasure of meeting"

 

"Wait, wait hold up!" Hanji exclaimed. "Leonhard had a daughter?! Is she alive?!"

 

"Yes... and if you were wondering... she's the one running the show now... she took her father's place."

 

Levi and Hanji looked at each other.

 

"Marco's her second in command, though he's a complete wild card. I don't even know if he understands what loyalty is... The only person he kept by his side was a girl, Isabel."

 

Levi's eyes widened.

 

"As in Isabel Magnolia?"  
He asked.

 

"Yes... how do you know her...?"

 

"She was a friend..."

 

"Well Marco turned your sweet little friend into a monster just like him, then Petra had the brilliant idea to send her off to kill somebody..."

 

**That somebody was me.**

 

Levi remained silent.

 

"Anyway forget about Marco _, Annie's_ _the_ _one you want to take down_."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy some sweet Ymikuri flufff, sorry if this chapter was a lil boring but it was necessary.
> 
> I was thinking about some Levi on Eren action for the next chapter... who's with me?


	36. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, some pretty hardcore smut in this. I'm actually kind of proud.

****

  
  


Mikasa turned back to look at the beautiful blonde girl with icy blue eyes sitting at a desk a few rows behind her.

"I think she's picked up on the fact you're interested in her Mika, you keep staring at her." Armin, who was sitting beside her, said.

"I'm not iterested in her! I was just wondering why the hell she joined this course right in the middle of the semester. Plus, I've never seen her around until now, have you?"

"Maybe I have, but she doesn't really stand out so I can't remember whether I've seen her or not..."

"What do you mean she doesn't stand out?" Mikasa asked as if Armin had just personally offended her. "With that ivory skin, golden hair, piercing blue eyes that could probably kill you on the spot-"

Armin started giggling. "Jeez why don't you just go propose to her?~"

Mikasa slapped his armed playfully. "Shut it Arlert~."

~~~

After the professor left and the lesson was over, Armin and Mikasa were just about to leave the class when the mistery girl herself approached them-specifically Mikasa.

"Hey sorry to bother you...As you can tell I'm new here and I have so much I need to catch up on, would it be a bother if asked you to lend me your notes for a couple of days...?~" She batted her long eyelashes and smiled.

Mikasa's heart was beating so fast, she could almost feel pain in her chest. "S-sure ofcourseyoucan..." She immediately handed the girl her notes.

The blonde took them skimmed through her notebook quickly. "Actually none of this makes sense to me, would you mind if I came over to your dorm and you could explain them to me...?~"

The ravenette shook her head furiously. "Of course I wouldn't mind."

**_Wait... did that sound too desperate?_ **

She started going red in the face.

"Great~ The name's Annie by the way. I guess I'll see you soon..."

"Kasamika. I mean Mikasa...! My name's Mikasa."

The blonde giggled. "Laters then..~"

~~~

**"Levi listen, I know you don't wanna hear this but... we really need you back at the Agency right now. Just for a little while. It's hard for Erwin and I to keep everything under control while you're off doing whatever you want, getting into some seroius shit and then expecting us to clean up after you every single time..."**

Yes, Hanji had managed to guilt trip him into coming back to the Agency. He agreed only because she had sworn no harm would have been done to Eren whose real identity would not have been revealed to anybody.

And so they were going to lie to Erwin, by telling him the boy was just a prostitute they saved from the club and that he had taken a liking to Levi, who was in no way opposed to "accepting" Eren's way of "showing him his gratitude".

Sure, Erwin was going to squirm at the sight of a prostitute, but if he wanted Levi back in the office those were going to be his conditions.

The only problem was that it was absolutely disrespectful towards Eren, even though the brunet said he was fine with it. All Levi wanted was for Eren to forget that awful experience at the club, and now he was supposed to make Eren pretend to be his bitch.

"Hey you're spacing out again..." Eren's warm voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Levi snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards him. "Huh..? Oh yeah, sorry about that..."

The younger male brought a hand to his lovers face,  gently caressing the skin with his fingers. "There's no need to worry, we're safe now.." He rested his forehead against Levi's.

"No, of course. We were also just as safe when we were back at the hotel, right before you decided to go running off and create this entire shit storm for everybody."

"Hey, what _the hell_ Levi?" Eren immediately pulled away from him. "Must you always be such a jerk or do you just not get how to have a normal conversation with someone without being shitty?"

"I'll stop being shitty when you stop trying to "fix" everything by making it ten times worse. But don't worry I get it, your daddy never came home so your abandonment issues prevent you from even considering the possibility of someone else walking away from---"

Levi heard the slap before he even saw that Eren had raised his hand. Then came the tears streaming down Eren's face, and finally he felt the sting.

Then one in his chest a lot more painful than the one caused by the slap, once he realised what he'd done.

"Eren I--"

"Save it, I've heard enough thanks." The brunet pushed past him and left to find Hanji.

~~~

"Hey, sweettums...~"

"Hey Hanji, you don't happen to have the key to our room, do you?"

"Yep, right here~" She handed it to him. "Where's your knight in shining armour?~"

"Well fuck if I know, thanks by the way..." He said just as he was about to leave.

"Erebear, tell mama Hanji what's wrong..."

He sighed. "I just had a fight with Levi..."

"Aaaaand...?"

"I feel like... we're so frustrated right now that we can't have a normal conversation without jumping at each other's throats.... thing is that... I love him to pieces ... and I know that he loves me, I just have no clue how to get us both out of this never ending spiral of arguments we have with each other..."

"So all you've been doing lately is fighting and missing each other terribly?"

"Pretty much, not to mention the near death experiences we've had..."

"So you've also haven't been close in sometime?"

"No, not at all..."

"Yeah, it's called pent up sexual frustration. A couple of rounds of angry sex should get it out of your system."

Eren choked on God knows what and started coughing uncontrollably.

Once he managed to breathe normally again he replied, feeling his face and neck burning.

"I-I don't really think sex has a-anything to do with what I just told you Hanji..."

She shrugged. "That's my advice kid, you can take it or leave it."

"Y-yeah, thanks again for the talk and everything... goodnight..."

"Goodnight Erebear~" She smiled and waved at him. "And remember to be all lubed-up before you do _anything_ "

" _Hanji!_ "

~~~

After manoeuvring his way around the enormous building that was the Survey Corps HQ, Eren found what was going to be his room for the night.

Well not just _his_ room. His and _Levi's_.

How was he supposed to face the man now? After their fight and whatever the hell Hanji was on about.

Although he had to admit that a few thoughts of being pinned up against a wall and taken roughly by the man had not so subtly slipped their way into his head and he couldn't say he minded in the slightest.

_Hey, helloooooo? You're supposed to be mad at him remember ?_

_Oh yeah, yeah right._

"Hey I know this place kind of gives the idea of being all high-tech and all, but the doors open by turning the handles like any other old place, not by staring at them."

Just on queue, Levi had arrived and was standing in the hallway waiting for Eren to open the door.

Eren gave him an annoyed look and put the key in the lock, opening the door. " Have you still not run out on sarcasm yet?" He entered the room, and was soon followed by Levi.

"I never really do, no."

"Well maybe you should learn when to keep it to yourself!"

"Why? So you'll think there's no consequence to the things you do?

I'm mad Eren, so fucking mad. And _this_ , this is my way of showing it.

If you don't like it, then guess what? _Though shit_.

You have no idea what it was like for me thinking you were about to die right in front of my eyes when Isabel had a gun pointed to your head. You don't know what it was like killing her, to save you. "

Eren watched as Levi stepped closer towards him. "Nor can you even begin to grasp the absolute horror I felt when I saw you naked and defenceless at the hands of _those monsters._ " 

" _Oh me, me, me_!" Eren taunted him. "What about when you locked me up in a room, telling me it was _all going to be alright_ when instead you were just about to let yourself be killed, _huh_? I was about to see you die right in front of me!"

"You were supposed to get the fuck out of there, but when in God's name do you _ever_ do what you're told?! _You insolent whiny brat_!"

"Oh is it name calling time now? And _I'm_ supposed to be the brat?"

This time it was Eren who took a step further, trying to be intimidating to prove his point and wanting Levi to step down from his high horse.

"Well if that's how you're gonna play, then I'd rather be an insolent whiny brat, than a _cold sarcastic stuck-up asshole_!"

"Look who got their dictionary out, do you feel superior now that you've used _big-boy_ words?"

They were now as close as they could get to each other without touching.

"Levi I swear if you don't fucking stop I will personally throw you out of this room."

"Think you can take me?" The raven challenged him, gritting his teeth.

Eren smirked arrogantly. " _It's not like I haven't before_."

In that moment Levi was speechless, because he knew exactly what Eren was referring to and had not been expecting such a low thing to say.

It was low because to bring up something so intimate and personal, something they had shared in a moment when they had both been happy and turn it into an act of conquest, almost ownership over Levi was wrong on so many levels and by the look on Eren's face, one could tell he'd already realised he'd made a terrible mistake.

He was about to pour his heart out, tell Levi he had never meant it and beg forgiveness, but he suddenly felt Levi pushing him onto the bed.

Before he could even process it, Levi was on top of him leaning dangerously close.

" _You_ , need to learn some _fucking_ manners." He growled and then almost instantly was off Eren again.

The brunet had felt a delicious shiver run down his spine and his cheeks flushed lightly. Before Levi could leave the bed, Eren sat up and reached to stroke Levi's arm gently.

" _Why don't you teach me then?"_ He whispered into the man's ear.

At the lack of Levi's response he began to leave soft, butterfly kisses along the raven's neck, licking the shell of his ear and nibbling his earlobe. Once he heard the shakiness in Levi's  breathing, he knew he was having an effect on the man.

"Come on Levi...~"  He smirked on the pail skin. " _Don't you want me..?_ "

His hand slipped lower to stroke the bulge that was already growing in Levi's pants.

" _Levi I missed you..._ " The other pleaded sweetly and the raven lost all form of self-restraint he had left.

He turned around, catching Eren's soft lips in a tender kiss, but the brunet was soon out of his reach again as he scurried off the bed, leaving Levi to look at him cluelessly.

Eren giggled and ran to the other side of the room. "You gotta catch me first though...~"

Levi arched one of his perfect brows at Eren's challenge. He wondered whether this was another way for the brunet to make him pay, but he realised he didn't care in the slightest.

If Eren wanted to play, then he was going to play as well.

He got of the bed, slowly unbuttoning and taking off his shirt, without missing the way Eren had bitten his lower lip at the sight, he walked his way towards the centre of the room.

"Get over here, right _now_." He ordered the brunet.

Eren shook his head, just looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Levi gave him an unimpressed look.

"I don't like to be disobeyed, _Eren_."

The other flushed slightly at the sound of his name being spoken in such a tone and Levi took the opportunity to take a step closer. Then another.

"This is your last warning."

Eren gave him this innocent look, almost as if he was about to give himself up, but then immediately tried to run away again.

Only this time he was no match for Levi's reflexes, and was pinned up against the wall by the man himself before he he could escape.

"You've been quite the little tease Eren..." Levi, who was no holding him in his arms and trapping him against the wall with no chance of letting him go, said.

Eren wrapped his legs around his waist and giggled again. "What are you going to do about it...?~"

"I'm going to train you to be a good boy for me."

The brunet pouted in a way that Levi coul only describe as adorable.

"Am I not one already...?~"

"No, you're a _disobedient_ , _reckless_ and _teasing_ little brat." Levi said, slapping Eren's backside hard.

Neither of them expected the absolute shameless moan Eren let out in that very moment.

They stared at each other, Levi's pupils wide still trying to process what exactly had just taken place, while Eren looked at him with hooded eyes, glossed over with lust.

" _Fuck_ , do that again.." The brunet pleaded and he began to rub himself against the very obvious bulge in Levi's pants.

The raven was trying to remember how to breathe as he watched that shameless display.

"Strip and turn towards the wall..."

Eren flushed a pretty shade of pink now, but before he was let go, Levi added: "If you try to run off again, I will fuck you raw on every surface of this room until you won't be able to walk for at least a week..."

Eren let out a moan at the thought of such a scenario, considering making Levi mad one last time just to be fucked senseless. But the commanding tone in the raven's voice made him want to give Levi everything he desired, to be a good pet for his master.

"Y-yes... Sir...~"

Levi felt his cock twitch in his pants as soon as Eren uttered that last word.

**_Sir_ ** **, I could certainly get used to that.**

He stepped away from Eren just to give him enough space and the brunet began to strip, agonizingly slow because he still wanted to rile Levi up, wanted to bring him to his breaking point.

Levi's eyes roamed Eren's naked form, and the brunet could tell the raven was fucking him in his imagination already.

He turned around, like he'd been told, and put his hands against the wall, leaning at a perfect angle so he was pressing up against Levi's _still_ clothed erection.

"L-Like this Sir..?~"

Levi hummed in appreciation, finding Eren's attempts to act innocent quite amusing.

He caressed the tan skin of Eren's right cheek and the brunet closed his eyes, shuddering in pleasure and anticipating the next spanking.

But it never came.

Levi, he'd realised, was _just not_ going to give him what he wanted.

"Prep yourself." Was the next command.

Eren turned back to look at him. "But I want you to do it... " he pleaded. "Please Levi, I need you to touch me..."

A loud slap was heard followed by Eren's cry of pleasure.

"Selfish little brat, I don't believe I asked for what you wanted." He tugged at Eren's hair. "Did I..?"

The brunet quickly shook his head. "N-no Sir.. "

"Then do as you're told..."

Eren nodded and brought two of his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them eagerly and wishing they were Levi's. Or something completely different that also belonged to Levi.

The raven looked at him in amusement and then left. Eren felt a great deal of distress wash over him until the raven came back and he heard the familiar noise of a bottle of lube being open.

"You didn't really think I was gonna let you prep yourself like that, did you?~"

Eren removed the digits from his mouth and smirked. "I wouldn't have minded...~"

Levi slipped his index finger inside Eren's tight, twitching entrance. "Of course not, you're so fucking dirty minded...~"

He wasted no time in pumping the digit in and out, pulling Eren's writhing body flush against his own.

The brunet mewled fucking himself against Levi's finger almost not realising when the man slipped a second one in.

"Shit, you're even willing to be fucked raw..." Levi whispered in his ear and Eren could swear he almost came from those words alone, crying out as he felt a third finger.

"That innocent façade isn't fooling me you know...you probably would come just by being spanked..."

He kept talking, curling his fingers and finding Eren's sweet spot.

But at this point the brunet wasn't listening anymore.

"Fuck!!~ Levi, Levi right there....!!~ Oh my God,  don't stop...!~"

Eren rutted against his fingers relentlessly and Levi figured it wouldn't long before he came.

The brunet let out a whine when he felt Levi's fingers slip out of him, but the sound of Levi's pants dropping to the floor along with his boxers made him shiver with anticipation.

Levi's warm hands were on his hips and his cock was teasing his entrance.

Eren smirked, wiggling his hips and rubbing himself against the thick member.

The other didn't need any further permission as he pushed his slicked length inside Eren's tight heat, thinking that if there even was a heaven it could never be better than this.

The brunet let out a low moan as he felt every inch of Levi stretch him, until the  raven had buried himself completely inside.

"Fuck Eren you feel so good..." He bit down on the brunet's shoulder to restrain himself from humping Eren like a horny dog.

The brunet yelped slightly at the feeling, relaxing around Levi's lenght so he could accomodate as much as he could. "It's hot knowing you're trying to hold back...~" he mused. "But I'm yours to play with, Sir... so why don't you just _take me_..?~"

It was then that Levi sent what ever self control he had left flying out of the window, pulling out of Eren and snapping his hips to enter him just as fast.

"Ahhh yes, _fuck_...!!" Eren closed his eyes and threw his head back, his lover showing no mercy as he took him roughly, hands bruising hips along with the loud slaps of skin against skin.

Levi made it a point to go deeper and deeper with each thrust, as he could not get enough of the way Eren moaned his name  and fucked himself against him every time he did.

Eren came hard, screaming Levi's name and dirtying the wall with his cum, as soon as Levi grazed his prostate, but the raven was by no means done with him.

He kept going, widening the distance between Eren's legs and losing himself in his own pleasure.

The brunet let out little pants and mewls, the feeling of Levi's cock inside him turning him on again.

"Hhh- nghh...~ C-come inside me..." He said and soon felt another slap.

"Is that how you're supposed to ask me..?"

"N-no ... _ahhh_...~ sorry Sir...~" Eren moaned. "I n-need... _oh fuck, Levi_... need you t-to...fill me up ... _hhh_... w-with your cum... fuck, _fuck_...!!!" He rocked back feeling himself closed to the edge again. "...I beg you please... fucking stuff me with it ... wanna feel it.... running down my thighs... _aaa-ahhh Levi I'm---!!!_ "

Levi came as Eren's orgasm hit again. The brunet screamed out his name and repeated it like a mantra until Levi's thrusts stopped.

They both caught their breaths and Levi gently pulled out, kissing Eren's shoulders softly, spinning the other towards him in his arms.

Eren hugged him and mumbled something about wanting 'upsies' so Levi smiled and picked him up.

"Still have a heavy load I see...~"

Levi had no clue what Eren was on about until he felt the wetness that trickled down the brunet's thighs, and turned away trying to hide his slight blush.

"God, I swear you must have come for at least 20 seconds...~"

"Oi, shut up ..." Levi mumbled as he lay them both on the bed.

"I think it's kinda hot...~" Eren grinned and sat on his lap, kissing Levi's lips.

The older male returned the kiss, holding Eren as close as he could.

Out of breath, they pulled away slightly, and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

Those three little words slipped out of their mouths at the same time.

Eren giggled again and nibbled the other's nose, while Levi looked at him lovingly.

"I was so afraid of losing you."

"Never let me go again."

"Never."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~  
> Wow oh my, how long has it been?
> 
> hope you liked it, things did get pretty... intense .
> 
> I still wanna continue writing their *cough* activities *cough* in the next chapter and then maybe some actual plot?
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Anyway do you guys think I should track this fic on Tumblr?
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
